Une nuit suffit à briser un rêve
by Snapy49
Summary: Rachel part quelques mois à la fin de sa seconde année de lycée pour New York dans une formation organisée pour de futurs étudiants. Pourtant à son retour à la rentrée, la jeune femme n'a plus rien à voir avec qui elle était : plus renfermée, sans rêves pour l'avenir. A voir qui saura briser sa carapace pour découvrir ce qui a pu lui arriver. (Pezberry, rated M pour violence)
1. Retour de New York

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Merci à mes super correctrices : Klaiindy et Lucie

Me voilà pour un genre que je n'ai pas encore traité, une fan fiction sans magie ou science fiction ! Une grande première pour moi mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Cette histoire est écrite autour d'1/3 au moment où je publie ce chapitre 1 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour de New York**

La fin de leur deuxième année de lycée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Bon certes, ils n'avaient pas gagné les Nationales et avaient fini 12ème mais quand même. Il faut dire que l'absence de Rachel n'avait pas aidé à ce que le groupe gagne. Certes, elle avait le don de les ennuyer avec ses longs monologues et son envie irrépressible d'obtenir les solos, mais quand même, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait une belle voix. Quelques semaines avant leur départ pour New York pour ledit concours, elle leur avait annoncé comme une bombe qu'elle ne serait pas là. Elle avait été admise à une sorte de formation pour futurs étudiants de la ville et donc les abandonnait.

Evidemment, la nouvelle ne fut pas bien prise par le reste du Glee-Club qui voyait en cela l'égoïsme de la jeune femme qui les laissait tomber pour une quelconque visite de la ville et d'universités comme Juilliard ou la NYADA. Rachel avait même pris ses dispositions pour passer certains de ses examens à l'avance pour ne rien louper et partir avant même la fin des cours. Elle allait suivre son rêve et qu'importent comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle à ses yeux. Même Jesse avait mal pris cela, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il serait peut-être le seul à la soutenir. Cela les avait définitivement séparés et Finn avait tenté de la reconquérir même si le simple fait de porter son collier au nom dudit jeune homme ne la ravissait plus autant qu'avant.

Pourtant, ils avaient tenté de la contacter au moment des Nationales, après tout, ils étaient dans la même ville qu'elle non ? Le fait de n'avoir aucune réponse n'avait pas été pris comme une inquiétude mais presque comme une insulte pour certains. C'est pour cela que quand la rentrée arriva, tous attendaient quelques explications même si d'un autre côté Kurt mourrait d'envie de savoir tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre là-bas. Quand ils la virent arriver en dernier dans la salle de répétitions, ce qui n'était pas son genre, ils restèrent tous estomaqués par la jeune femme qu'ils retrouvaient et presque redécouvraient.

 _\- Rachel ! Tu … Wow quoi !_

 _\- Merci Puck, c'était très instructif comme remarque_ , déclara Mercedes.

 _\- Salut,_ répondit la brunette.

C'était trop court comme entrée pour la diva qu'était Rachel Berry. S'exprimer en un seul mot n'était pas son genre, elle était plutôt le contraire même. Mais personne n'avait ajouté un mot après elle, tous la regardaient et la dévisageaient. Elle avait totalement changé de look. Ses longs cheveux ondulés avaient les pointes légèrement éclaircies, son maquillage soulignait parfaitement son regard noisette. Quant à sa tenue, c'était compliqué de faire abstraction du fait qu'on avait l'impression d'être passé d'une petite fille à une femme. Son haut beige laissant apparaître ses épaules, s'adaptant parfaitement à ses formes allait totalement avec le jean serré et les bottines à talon haut qu'elle portait. Finn n'en croyait pas ses yeux et en bavait presque.

 _\- Ce qu'ils tentent de te dire, chérie,_ commença Kurt _, c'est que tu es magnifique, il faut bien l'admettre._

 _\- Merci Kurt._ Répondit-elle aussi simplement.

 _\- Euh, oui, il a raison, tu es splendide, New York t'a bien réussi à ce que je vois._

La phrase de Finn eut comme une réaction étrange sur Rachel qui semblait s'être mise sur pause pendant un court instant. Toutefois, elle reprit assez rapidement ses esprits pour reculer légèrement quand Finn s'approcha d'elle et elle alla s'installer à côté de lui plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Même si les souvenirs de vacances fusaient, Rachel restait muette mais après tout, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, bientôt ils ne feraient que l'entendre.

On pouvait quand même comprendre quelques phrases ici et là entre le brouhaha de toute la classe. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Rachel aurait juré entre Santana dire qu'elle n'arriverait plus à l'appeler le hobbit avec un look pareil. C'était peu comme compliment mais venant de l'une des rares personnes disant toujours ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, c'était toujours agréable d'entendre même un léger compliment de la part de Santana.

 _\- Bon, je sais que l'année passée a été difficile et qu'on a perdu les Nationales mais je suis certain que cette année on va y arriver. Quelqu'un a envie de commencer cette année ?_

Une fois sa phrase finit, les yeux de Mr Schue se tournèrent vers Rachel. C'était une évidence même qu'elle se lève comme étant montée sur des ressors et qu'elle vienne exposer ses talents devant toute l'assemblée. Pourtant elle détourna le regard et laissa sa place. Kurt ne se fit par prier pour s'avancer devant tous afin d'entonner une chanson tout en regardant Blaine tendrement :

/0/

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**

 _Quand tes jambes ne fonctionneront plus comme avant_

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 _Et quand je ne pourrai plus te relever_

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?**

 _Ta bouche se souviendra-t-elle encore du goût de mon amour ?_

 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

 _Ton sourire atteindra-t-il toujours tes yeux ?_

/0/

 **And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70**

 _Et chérie je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que tu aies 70 ans_

 **And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

 _Et bébé mon cœur pourra aimer aussi fort qu'à 23 ans_

 **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 _Je pense que les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange_

 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

 _Peut-être juste en se touchant la main_

/0/

 **Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day**

 _Enfin moi je tombe amoureux de toi tous les jours_

 **And I just wanna tell you I am**

 _Et je veux juste te dire que je le suis_

 **So, honey, now**

 _Donc chéri à présent_

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 _Serre-moi dans tes bras aimants_

/0/

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière d'un millier d'étoiles_

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 _Pose ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 _Et je pense tout haut_

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

 _Que peut-être que nous avons trouvé l'amour juste là où nous sommes_

/0/

Le reste de la chanson fut chanté par tous, même si c'était l'initiative de Kurt pour Blaine, chacun aimait penser qu'il existait quelqu'un pour qui on pouvait chanter cette chanson en pensant chaque mot prononcé. Pourtant une certaine brunette n'avait pas bougé une seule fois les lèvres et seule, Santana avait remarqué ce détail. D'un côté elle avait envie de prendre Rachel à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais elle était Santana merde ! Elle était Snixx et il était hors de question qu'elle montre de l'affection en public ou en privé pour Berry.

 _\- La chanson t'a pas plu Berry ? Où notre interprétation était simplement trop minable pour que tu puisses t'y joindre peut-être ? Remarque tu as dû nous remplacer à New York !_ S'exclama Santana qui reconnut intérieurement qu'elle y avait été un peu fort.

Rachel arqua un petit sourire au coin du visage avant de prendre un visage froid qui aurait été plus du genre de Quinn. Si Santana avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas chanté c'était qu'elle l'avait regardée non ? Enfin cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour elle maintenant. Elle se leva et se plaça devant tout le monde, ils s'attendaient tous à une chanson de la part de cette dernière mais pas à ce qui allait suivre.

 _\- Votre interprétation était géniale mais juste pour qu'on soit clair à l'avenir, pas la peine de me parler de New York ou de Broadway. Je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier ou de vous intéresser à ma vie. Ce n'est qu'une demande qui, je l'espère, sera respectée._

Mr Schue et tous les membres du Glee-Club étaient sous le choc et dévisageaient à présent la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Juste pour vous aider à visualiser où cela se situe, c'est donc au début de la saison 3 mais pour moi Quinn n'a jamais rejoint les Skanks. Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, la suite sera publiée d'ici quelques jours !


	2. Questionnements

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Mes super correctrices : Klaiindy et Lucie

Merci à Lucie72 pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Questionnements**

Tout le monde restait choqué par la nouvelle. Depuis quand Rachel Berry parlait-elle ainsi de Broadway ? Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'elle les bassinait tous sur comment serait sa vie une fois qu'elle serait plantée sur la scène. Qu'elle refuse d'aller étudier à New York, cela aurait été étrange mais encore acceptable, mais que cela aille aussi loin ? Personne ne pouvait croire que ce qu'elle venait de dire était sincère.

 _\- Très drôle Berry, parce que tu penses qu'on va te croire peut-être ?_ Ricana Santana.

 _\- Je m'en fous totalement que tu me crois ou pas Lopez. Si tu veux tout savoir c'est la dernière chose qui me préoccupe. Parles-en après tout, mais viens pas te plaindre si je t'en colle une après._

 _\- Madre de Dios, je rêve ou la Naine vient de me menacer ?_

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Ils étaient tous en pleine réflexion à se demander qui était la femme qui se trouvait avec eux. Jamais Rachel, enfin leur Rachel, n'aurait parlé ainsi à quiconque, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées durant le lycée. S'il y avait bien une personne qui demandait aux autres de surveiller leur langage, c'était elle. Pourtant, elle venait bel et bien de menacer Santana et même si personne ne doutait de la supériorité de cette dernière sur la petite brunette, c'était étrange. Le regard de Rachel posé sur Santana était agressif, toutes les personnes présentes auraient préféré faire face à Snixx à cet instant plutôt qu'à Rachel.

 _\- Rachel, il s'est passé quoi à New York ?_ Demanda Artie qui posa enfin la question que tout le monde attendait.

Santana put voir l'étincelle de rage s'éteindre dans le regard de Rachel et elle crut même y voir de la peur. Elle n'avait pas quitté ses yeux depuis leur petite confrontation et pouvait y lire le conflit qui s'agitait dans la tête de la diva.

 _\- Rien, rien qui vous concerne en tout cas._

 _\- Rachel, on s'inquiète juste pour toi tu sais_. Ajouta doucement Mr Schuester.

 _\- Pas la peine, je m'occupe de mes affaires et vous tous des vôtres comme ça a toujours été le cas et tout ira bien._

 _\- Qu'est-ce …_ Commença Puck avant d'être coupé par la brunette.

 _\- J'ajouterai juste ceci. Je resterai au Glee-Club pour vous aider de mon mieux à gagner les Nationales parce que c'est un lieu qui me tient à cœur. Mais ne comptez plus m'entendre chanter._

Quinn se leva et fonça sur Rachel en plaçant sa main sur son front.

 _\- Pas de fièvre pourtant … Berry, tu laisses la démence te posséder ou quoi ? On est censé les gagner comment les Nationales sans ta voix ?_

On put alors voir les poings de Rachel se serrer, comme si le fait qu'on la touche sans son autorisation l'avait profondément énervée. Quinn n'y porta pas attention, elle n'avait pas à la prévenir car après tout, Rachel ne la prévenait jamais, elle, quand elle lui faisait un câlin. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à ne jamais être prévenue. Pourtant Quinn avait supporté ce genre de petite manie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'au final, elle avait fini par apprécier Rachel et ses attentions pour les autres. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'on apprenne cela où le peu de réputation qu'il lui restait serait fichue. Déjà qu'elle avait failli rejoindre la bande de délinquante du lycée avant la rentrée.

 _\- Vous les gagnerez ensemble, en équipe parce que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour ça. Et pour les solos, il y a d'autres talents dans le Glee-Club._

La voix calme de Rachel sonnait presque fausse. C'était comme si elle tentait de montrer de bonnes attentions qu'elle n'avait pas. Tout était devenu comme artificiel chez elle, tout le contraire de la jeune femme passionnée et expressive qu'ils connaissaient. Le silence s'installa alors pendant quelques minutes avant que Mr Schue ne tente de détendre l'atmosphère en annonçant le thème de la semaine pendant que Rachel se rasseyait un peu plus à l'écart.

 _\- L'avenir ?_ Le questionna Kurt.

 _\- Vous entrez dans votre dernière année le lycée. C'est le moment où les choix les plus importants de votre vie vont se faire alors oui, c'est une belle entrée en matière pour cette année je trouve. Quelqu'un veut commencer ? Je sais que Kurt a déjà chanté mais on a encore le temps pour une chanson._

 _\- Je peux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment sur le futur en général mais ça colle avec le choc de l'annonce de Berry._ Proposa Santana.

Mr Schuester hocha alors la tête et tous regardèrent Puck qui prit sa guitare après la demande de Santana et commença à chanter, d'une manière un peu moins rock une chanson de Tonic s'intitulant _Future Says Run._

/0/

 **Holding lightly words that make you aware**

 _Tenant légèrement les mots qui te tiennent éveillés_

 **Your head's spinning, no one knows you're not there**

 _Ta tête tourne, personne ne sait que tu n'es pas là_

 **Blankly staring strangers call you a friend**

 _Les étrangers qui te regardent fixement t'appelle « ami »_

 **The power you hold is a power that mends**

 _Le pouvoir que tu détiens est un pouvoir qui se répare_

/0/

 **You can't go on**

 _Tu ne peux pas continuer_

 **No you can't even talk**

 _Non, tu ne peux même pas parler_

 **Your future says run**

 _Ton avenir te dit de courir_

 **But you can't even walk**

 _Mais tu ne peux même pas marcher_

/0/

 **So you harbour standing idly by**

 _Donc, tu supportes sans rien faire_

 **Indiscretions, slowly turn into lies**

 _Les indiscrétions, se transformant lentement en mensonges_

 **Your're half empty they don't know how it feels**

 _Tu es à moitié vide, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait_

 **The power inside is a power that heals**

 _Le pouvoir à l'intérieur est un pouvoir qui guérit_

/0/

 **But you can't go on**

 _Mais tu ne peux pas continuer_

 **No you can't even talk**

 _Non, tu ne peux même pas parler_

 **Your future says run**

 _Ton avenir te dit de courir_

 **But you can't even walk**

 _Mais tu ne peux même pas marcher_

/0/

Rachel soutint le regard de Santana pendant toute la chanson. Comment tous ces mots pouvaient-ils raisonner aussi parfaitement en elle ? C'était impensable que celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle soit capable de comprendre aussi rapidement ce qu'elle vivait. De son côté Santana avait remarqué les réactions de Rachel au cours de la chanson, cela avait tellement l'air de la toucher que Santana se jura de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à la diva.

Quelques applaudissements furent entendus et tous sortirent calmement de la salle pour rejoindre leurs casiers. Finn suivit de loin celle qui était à ses yeux sa petite amie. Il était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout c'était son droit, non ? Il se cala alors entre elle et son casier et la regarda fixement en lui faisant comprendre qu'il tenait à tout savoir.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à exiger quoi que ce soit Finn,_ répondit-elle d'un ton sévère.

 _\- Tu es ma copine, donc si … Et puis je m'inquiète pour toi quand même_. Répliqua-t-il en tentant de garder la voix la plus douce possible.

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Reprends ça, je … Disons que je ne me sens plus très digne de le porter,_ dit-elle en lui tendant un petit pendentif portant le prénom de Finn.

 _\- Comment ça tu n'es pas digne ? Attends, tu as fait quoi à New York ? Tu m'as trompé c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça … Tu …_

Il ne prit pas le temps de finir sa phrase et partit sans même laisser le temps à Rachel de le contredire, même si de son côté, cela l'arrangeait bien qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours sans remarquer qu'un peu plus loin se tenait les trois Cheerleaders.

 _\- Faut qu'on trouve pourquoi la flamme de Rachel s'est éteinte_ , s'exclama Brittany.

 _\- La flamme ?_ Répliquèrent en chœur ses deux amies.

 _\- Bah oui, y a plus rien dans ses yeux, comme si elle était un robot vide à l'intérieur._

La phrase de la blonde raisonna dans les têtes des deux autres. Il était certain que oui, il allait falloir agir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** la traduction de la chanson n'est pas du mot pour mot mais faite pour son sens et son contexte !


	3. Une nouvelle Rachel

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle Rachel**

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, enfin aussi normale qu'une journée pouvait l'être quand Rachel ne se prenait pas pour le centre du monde. Personne n'avait osé la questionner sur sa vision de l'avenir à présent. Personne n'avait osé ne serait-ce que lui poser une seule petite question. Pourtant, aucun membre du Glee-Club ne s'était gêné pour y aller de sa petite théorie pour expliquer le comportement de l'ancienne diva. Ce fut Puck qui émit la première, pour lui, elle s'était trouvée une autre passion dans la mode à New York. Après tout, elle se mettait à 200% dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, cela expliquait donc son changement de look.

Sur le coup, cette explication avait suffi à satisfaire la curiosité de plusieurs d'entre eux. Et puis, petit à petit, ils s'étaient imaginés maintes et maintes fantaisies sur sa condition. Finn n'y était pas allé de main morte en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait dû coucher avec plusieurs hommes là-bas et qu'elle ressemblait désormais plus à Santana qu'à la Rachel d'autrefois. Cela lui avait valu, de la part de la Latina, une gifle plus que méritée selon elle. Pour Kurt, la raison était plus réaliste, elle avait dû subir un gros rejet de la part de certaines personnalités ou producteurs de New York.

 _\- Tu penses vraiment qu'être rejetée pourrait avoir cet effet sur elle ?_ Demanda Quinn, plus que sceptique.

 _\- Je te rappelle qu'on parle là d'une personne qui pensait que le monde tournait autour de sa petite personne !_ S'exclama Mercedes. _Pour moi, elle veut juste un peu d'attention, dans une semaine elle reviendra vers nous._

 _\- J'en serais pas si sûr. Qu'elle veuille de l'attention, oui c'est tout Rachel, mais arrêter de chanter … C'est une drogue pour elle donc je pense que c'est du sérieux les filles._ Ajouta Kurt.

Santana hocha alors la tête, il était rare que la jeune femme reste là sans prononcer un mot. Pourtant la scène l'avait plus qu'étonnée. Jamais elle n'avait vu Rachel agir comme cela mais elle était d'accord avec Kurt, c'était forcément du sérieux.

 **-0-**

La semaine continua alors mais la nouvelle Rachel n'était pas passée inaperçue dans le lycée. Elle attirait le regard par sa simple présence dans un couloir. Après tout, ses atouts étaient à présent mis en valeur et certains mirent même du temps avant de comprendre que cette toute nouvelle personne était déjà présente dans leurs mémoires. Le jour où elle arriva habillée d'une tunique d'un bleu sombre avec un décolleté dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de sa féminité, d'un collant allongeant ses jambes et d'une paire de bottes à talons, elle eut même le droit à quelques sifflements.

Bien évidemment, les membres de l'équipe de foot furent les premiers à faire comprendre que les changements chez Rachel leur plaisaient. Et même les Cheerleaders appréciaient son look à tel point qu'elle ne fut pas sur le tableau de chasse de slushies pour toute la semaine. Aucun ne prévoyait même de l'y inscrire à l'avenir. Ils voulaient tous tellement savoir comment elle avait pu changer, cela les dévorait de l'intérieur.

 **-0-**

Lorsque le vendredi soir arriva, Santana, Brittany ainsi que Quinn, se retrouvèrent pour discuter de toute cette semaine et ce qu'elle impliquait. Elles marchèrent alors dans la rue, pensant se rendre au Breadstix et passèrent devant un bar assez connu de Lima pour ne pas être vraiment regardant sur les cartes d'identités des jeunes et donc sur leur âge pour l'alcool. La Trinité Impie ne remarqua pas tout de suite une certaine brunette accoudée au comptoir.

 _\- Oh tiens, Rachel a soif on dirait. Moi aussi … Santi, on peut aller boire un verre aussi ?_

Ses deux amies regardèrent alors rapidement à l'intérieur dudit bar et remarquèrent à leur tour Rachel, profitant de ce qui semblait être la fin d'une bière. Malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait, il était clair qu'elle ne s'amusait pas réellement. Quinn était la pro des faux sourires, c'était même sa spécialité d'ailleurs mais il fallait croire que Rachel était devenue meilleure qu'elle à ce petit jeu. Elle accorda alors un regard à Santana qui comprit immédiatement.

 _\- Oui Britt-Britt, on va aller boire un verre aussi …_

Elles rentrèrent alors toutes trois dans le bar et s'installèrent au fond de la pièce dans un des coins un peu à l'écart. Leur position permettait également de pouvoir observer tout le bar sans forcément paraître étrange. Quoi que … Qui se soucie de ce genre de chose dans un bar ?

Elles virent alors Rachel commander une autre bière qui lui fut au final offerte par un homme qui se permit de la rejoindre et même de lui caresser doucement son dos. Santana cru percevoir Rachel se raidir au contact de l'homme, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait se tromper, après tout elle vit une seconde plus tard, Rachel se lever pour aller danser avec ledit homme.

 _\- Santana, tu as fait quoi à Berry ?_ Questionna Quinn sans détacher son regard de Rachel.

 _\- Hein ? Tu racontes quoi là Q ?_

 _\- Désolée mais là j'ai l'impression d'avoir une version de toi en moins Latina._

 _\- Tu veux dire une fille sexy qui fait sourire les hommes et les femmes en dansant avec eux ?_ Demanda Brittany innocemment.

\- _Britt_ , reprit la blonde, _je parle surtout du fait qu'elle a l'air de vouloir coucher avec toutes les personnes à moins de dix mètres d'elle_.

Santana soupira un bon coup, mais elle-même devait admettre que Rachel était vraiment attirante dans sa tenue et sa danse … Si elle ne s'inquiétait pas de la raison poussant l'ex-diva à se conduire ainsi, elle aurait foncé profiter des courbes de cette dernière. Deux hommes se mirent à danser d'une manière plus que sensuelle avec elle et Rachel ne se faisait pas prier pour les coller plus que nécessaire. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil le trio et ne put que sourire. Elle se retourna vers l'un des hommes en lui demandant de l'attendre bien sagement et rejoignit Quinn, Santana et Brittany.

 _\- Vous profitez de la vue les filles ?_

 _\- Tu danses bien Rachel tu sais !_ Se permit Britanny dont l'honnêteté n'avait d'égal que sa gentillesse.

 _\- Merci Brittany. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, j'ai un autre type de danse qui m'attend pour le reste de la soirée. Bonne nuit les filles. Oh et Santana, arrête de baver tu veux ?_

La Latina referma alors la bouche qu'elle avait de grande ouverte pour se secouer intérieurement. Quinn et elle n'arrivaient pas à prononcer un seul mot. Pourtant, elles faillirent frôler l'arrêt cardiaque en regardant Rachel s'éloigner avec un des deux hommes qu'elle tenait par la main. Toutes trois avaient bien compris ce que la brunette avait prévu pour la suite, mais … Depuis quand Rachel Barbra Berry avait-elle des aventures d'un soir ? Non … Elle avait forcément fait ça pour tourmenter un peu plus ses camarades du Glee-Club, il ne pouvait en être autrement !


	4. Tentation de Santana

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Tentation de Santana**

Peu de temps après le départ de Rachel, les trois filles avaient suivi et n'étaient plus d'humeur pour aller manger au Breadstix. Brittany était la seule à ne pas avoir été choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il fallait que le sujet soit changé afin que la soirée puisse se poursuive, mais aucun sujet n'avait le niveau de tout cela. Quinn et Santana eurent du mal à fermer l'œil une fois couchées. Surtout cette dernière qui ne cessait de revoir le regard que lui avait lancé Rachel. Il y avait tellement de luxure dans ses yeux que le simple mot « Sexy » n'était pas assez descriptif pour elle.

Le lendemain, le groupe avait rendez-vous au Glee-Club et tous remarquèrent le regard des deux filles. Ils comprirent que quelque chose s'était passé. Elles ne savaient pas tellement par où commencer mais une chose était certaine : elles ne désiraient pas alimenter d'autant plus les rumeurs déjà présentes sur Rachel. Il valait donc mieux ne pas évoquer la fin de l'épisode du bar. Quinn expliqua alors qu'elles avaient croisé Rachel dans un bar la veille, buvant et dansant d'une manière plus que provocante.

 _\- Bon, c'est définitif, quelque chose cloche vraiment chez elle. La Rachel que je connaissais trouvait presque un slow trop intime_. Soupira Kurt.

 _\- Sans parler du fait que pour elle un baiser était déjà presque un signe d'engagement !_ Ajouta Blaine.

Kurt étouffa alors un petit rire en se rappelant que Blaine et Rachel s'étaient embrassés, prouvant alors au jeune homme qu'il était définitivement gay. Certes, cela avait inspiré à Rachel quelques chansons mais c'était une autre preuve qu'un simple baiser avait énormément d'importance pour la diva. Finn n'avait pas prononcé un mot en écoutant le récit des deux filles mais était plus qu'écœuré que la femme qu'il avait connu soit devenue ainsi.

Il avait encore en tête la fille timide et presque gênée par un simple contact. Celle qui l'avait effrayé à leur rencontre et à leur première chanson. C'était certain que s'il avait connu directement la Rachel qu'ils avaient retrouvée depuis peu, tout aurait été bien différent. Il aurait été séduit par son corps et non son cœur. La simple idée d'autres hommes la touchant sans aucun scrupule le dégoûtait profondément.

 _\- Bon d'accord, j'admets qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas toute l'attention du monde comme je pensais. Mais dîtes moi où est le mal dans son comportement ? Elle s'amuse et profite de sa vie, de sa jeunesse. Personnellement, je ne vais pas lui courir après pour qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant si elle est mieux ainsi._ Finit par dire Mercedes.

Les chuchotements se firent alors plus imposant parmi les membres de la chorale. Mercedes n'avait pas totalement tort après tout. Qui pouvait dire ce qui était le mieux pour Rachel Berry sinon elle-même ? Pourtant Santana ne pouvait pas rester inerte face à la détresse plus que certaine qu'elle ressentait quand elle était proche de Rachel. C'était comme si toute la planète lui criait que le soit disant bonheur qu'affichait Rachel n'était que mensonges et qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse.

 _\- Remarque, j'aurais peut-être ma chance avec une juive pour une fois …_ Murmura Puck juste assez fort pour que Quinn, placée à côté de lui l'entende.

 _\- Evite de dire ça trop fort Puck, sinon j'ai peur que Snixx te fonce dessus. Elle est … Comment dire … Sensible quand on en vient à parler de Berry._

Elle regarda alors Santana qui semblait toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées.

\- _Santana ?_ Dit la blonde pour la sortir de ses rêveries. _Tu te rappelles de ce que t'a dit Berry hier ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de baver !_

 _\- Ouais enfin … Faut bien dire qu'elle était canon hier Q._ Répliqua la Latina en se rendant compte que tous avaient entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les regards se tournèrent sur elle et Kurt crut, pendant un instant, voir Santana rougir. Oppressée par ce soudain surplus d'attention à son égard, elle sortit de la salle de répétition. Pour une fois, elle pouvait louper le Glee-Club après tout.

 **-0-**

 _ **POV Santana**_

Mais merde quoi ! Depuis quand je trouve canon le hobbit moi ? Bon d'accord, j'ai tendance à trouver toute fille avec un léger décolleté assez séduisante pour moi. Mais quand même ! Là, on parle d'une nana à qui j'ai pourris la vie pendant des années. J'ai même pris plaisir à lui jeter tous ces slushis au visage. Enfin … C'était vraiment pour ça que je le faisais ? Nan soyons honnête, au moins une fois mouillée, ses pulls horribles lui collaient assez à la peau pour que je puisse discerner quelques formes. Non, non, non. Arrête Santana ! Tu fais juste un foutu transfert depuis que tu sais que tu auras jamais rien de plus que l'amitié de Brittany.

Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, je déambule dans les couloirs sans vraiment avoir de but parce que la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser c'est Rachel. Nan, Berry ou Hobbit mais pas Rachel. Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom moi d'abord ? Dios mio … C'est sûrement juste une attirance physique. Ça doit être juste ça parce que … Rien ne me donne plus envie en ce moment-même que les courbes de son corps. Foutue Berry, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit canon hein ? Elle ne peut pas être juste un thon ? Au moins j'aurais été tranquille et j'aurais pu continuer à jouer les garces sans cœur.

Non mais je rêve ? Le cours de maths vient à peine de se terminer et j'ai déjà Berry à nouveau dans ma tête. Je dois être maso, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez de l'entendre chanter et parler constamment l'année dernière …. D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle ne chante plus ? Pas que je sois en manque mais bon, faut bien admettre que c'est bizarre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle va plus devenir une star à Broadway, pas qu'elle ait eut ses chances un jour mais bon, elle doit bien chanter quelque part même sous la douche.

Bon allez Santana, arrête de te préoccuper de son sort, Mercedes a raison, c'est sa vie et pas la nôtre. Elle fait des choix, elle les assume, point final. Par contre … Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être à la place de ce type hier …

 **-0-**

Le reste de la journée fut identique pour Santana qui, en plus de penser à Rachel, se remémorait diverses chansons qu'elle avait interprétées. Une chanson restait pourtant dans son esprit, le moment où Rachel et Mercedes s'étaient affrontées dans un concours de diva.

 **Every single day**

 _Chaque jour_

 **I walk down the street**

 _Je marche en ville_

 **I hear people say**

 _J'entends des personnes dire_

 **"Baby's so sweet"**

" _Chérie t'es trop mignonne"_

 **Ever since puberty**

 _Depuis la puberté_

 **Everybody stares at me**

 _Tout le monde me fixe_

 **Boys, girls**

 _Les garçons, les filles_

 **I can't help it baby**

 _Je ne peux rien y faire chéri_

 **So be kind**

 _Alors sois gentil_

 **And don't lose your mind**

 _Et ne perds pas la tête_

 **Just remember**

 _Juste rappelle-toi_

 **That I'm your baby**

 _Que je suis à toi_

 **Take me for what I am**

 _Accepte moi comme je suis_

 **Who I was meant to be**

 _Celle que je suis censée être_

 **And if you give a damn**

 _Et si tu t'en fous_

 **Take me baby or leave me**

 _Tu n'as qu'à me laisser_

 **Take me baby or leave me**

 _Tu n'as qu'à me laisser_

Cette chanson raisonnait en elle comme un hymne. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait l'intention de la laisser tomber. Elle avait toujours accepté Rachel comme elle était même si elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, même à elle-même. Pourtant, Santana était loin de se douter de ce qui avait fait changer la diva et qui hantait encore cette dernière.


	5. Choquante découverte

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Choquante découverte**

 _4_ _ème_ _semaine de cours depuis la rentrée_

Le temps avait commencé à passer et même si tous se retournaient encore sur le passage de Rachel, les rumeurs avaient cessé comme cela se passait souvent dans un lycée. Il suffisait qu'un autre événement se produise pour que l'attention change soudainement. Le Glee-Club répétait comme à son habitude cette après-midi-là et Rachel avait bel et bien tenu parole. Elle venait à chaque répétition et donnait tous les conseils qu'elle pouvait afin d'améliorer les performances de chacun. Cela passait d'un peu d'huile pour Mercedes à avaler avant de chanter une chanson puissante, à une simple position de torse pour Blaine afin d'améliorer sa respiration.

Ils devaient tous admettre qu'en tant que coach, elle était incroyable. Jamais ils ne s'étaient rendus compte de tout le potentiel qu'avait la jeune femme. Autrefois, Rachel les aveuglait de son talent et personne n'avait jamais pris vraiment le temps d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire car tout tournait autour de ses propres performances. Pourtant, à présent, il n'était plus jamais question d'elle quand on parlait de chansons et les seuls moments où elle commençait à avoir des soucis étaient quand il fallait donner des exemples.

 _\- Donc tu penses que si je bouge mes bras en même temps que je chante, ça va m'aider ?_ Demanda Kurt avec intérêt.

 _\- Bien-sûr, ta performance doit être vécue par tout ton corps Kurt. Elle doit être absorbée par les oreilles mais aussi être appréciée au visuel. En ouvrant tes bras, en bougeant, tu capteras l'attention à son maximum !_

Mr Schue restait là, il écoutait Rachel parler depuis le début du cours. Elle était devenue une précieuse alliée. Même si l'équipe aurait été à son maximum si elle chantait, il fallait admettre que jamais il n'avait vu les autres membres de New Direction aussi motivés et remontés. Ils étaient à leur meilleur niveau et il fallait que cela dure. Il avait toutefois repéré quelques détails qui l'inquiétaient chez Rachel, elle semblait fuir les contacts humains spontanés et inopinés. Quand elle voyait la personne, cela allait, mais quand on lui touchait ne serait-ce que l'épaule par derrière, elle avait un léger sursaut qui trahissait son désaccord et sa nervosité à l'égard de cet acte.

 _\- Finn … Tu m'écoutes ? Ton pied doit aller devant et pas à droite !_ S'exclama Rachel.

Le jeune homme grognait à chaque fois que la brunette s'adressait à lui. Dans son esprit, elle l'avait trompé avec un voire même plusieurs hommes. Si on ajoute à cela sa conduite dans les bars de Lima selon Quinn, elle était tout sauf elle-même. Mais où était passé la femme qui se battait pour avoir un solo au péril de sa vie ? Celle qui avait refusé de se faire opérer une partie du corps un tant soit peu trop proche de la gorge pour éviter d'abimer sa voix… Tout cela était incompréhensible.

Le reste du groupe s'en fichait royalement de tout cela. Ils pouvaient avoir des solos à la pelle et en plus ils avaient une coach plus que compétente. Ils ne pouvaient rêver mieux. Pourtant, un incident vint perturber leur petit paradis. Deux inspecteurs de police firent leur entrée dans la salle de répétition du Glee-Club. En les détaillants, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils avaient un style vestimentaire assez étrange pour Lima où l'uniforme était de mise. Ils étaient d'une grande ville sans hésitation.

\- _Nous voudrions parler à Rachel Berry, s'il vous plait_. Demanda le grand caucasien sur la droite de la porte d'entrée.

Les regards se tournèrent vers ladite jeune femme assise dans un coin de la pièce, à l'origine pour voir l'ensemble de ses camarades en action.

 _\- Hey ! John, David, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir les gars !_ Annonça Rachel tout en se levant pour s'approcher des deux hommes.

Tous se regardèrent, il était incompréhensible que Rachel ait déjà dû faire face à la police. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle connaître leurs prénoms ? Puck était capable de se souvenir des flics de son quartier pour les avoir croisés assez souvent. Il connaissait leurs prénoms. Mais il n'était pas possible que sa petite princesse juive puisse avoir vécu quelque chose de similaire à son expérience personnelle. Santana suivait d'un œil inquiet, mais également interrogateur la scène, aucun mot n'était prononcé par le reste du groupe qui attendait d'en savoir plus.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi Rachel, nous aimerions que tu nous suives_ , ajouta le second inspecteur d'un ton qui se voulait sympathique.

\- _Hum … Je ne crois pas non …_ Répondit-elle d'un air nonchalant.

Attendez, Rachel venait-elle de répondre non à des policiers ? Non, ils avaient dû rêver. Blaine fit fermer la bouche de Kurt de sa main.

 _\- Non ? Rachel tu …_ Commença l'un des deux policiers.

 _\- Désolée les gars mais vous êtes deux flics de New York, vous n'êtes donc pas dans votre juridiction à Lima. En d'autres termes, sauf présence d'un officier de la ville ou d'un du FBI, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi._

\- _Depuis quand tu as des connaissances juridiques ?_ Demanda celui que Rachel semblait avoir appelé John.

Rachel éclata alors de rire, elle en pleurait de rire à dire vrai. Puck affichait un immense sourire, c'était un aspect de la brunette qu'il adorait au plus haut point. Il avait pris l'habitude de voir Rachel s'écraser devant toutes les personnes qui se plaçaient face à elle. Pourtant elle était plus que craquante quand elle se foutait ouvertement de ce que des flics pouvaient penser d'elle.

 _\- Pardon_ , dit-elle en toussant pour se reprenant. _C'est juste que … J'ai appris tout ça avec une personne bien spécifique._

 _\- Qui est ?_

 _\- Vous vous rappelez de Calice ? Le transsexuel qui se faisait appeler « votre honneur » avec lequel je partageais souvent les cellules dans lesquelles je me retrouvais. Eh bien entre deux moments où il faisait le trottoir en femme, il faisait des études de droit. Et fallait bien qu'on s'occupe en attendant de sortir._

On put alors voir Santana s'asseoir sur une des chaises proches d'elle. Imaginer Rachel en prison était une vision d'horreur. Elle avait entendu tellement de personne dire ce qu'ils avaient vécu une fois enfermés. Certes, là, il semblait que ce n'était que des cellules de commissariat, mais qu'avait donc pu faire Rachel pour y finir ? Comment était-ce possible qu'elle y soit allée assez souvent pour connaître ces policiers ainsi que le code juridique ? Trop de questions bouillonnaient en elle et en chacun des membres du Glee-Club.

* * *

 **Note :** Malgré la vie qu'il a eue ainsi que les raisons de sa mort, j'espère que Mark Salling (alias Puck) reposera en paix.


	6. L'accord

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à lucie72 et à Pandichoux899 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'accord**

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, cherchant la méthode la plus convenable d'agir en cet instant. Rachel avait raison après tout, ils n'étaient pas dans leur juridiction et ne pouvaient rien exiger d'elle si ce n'est de les suivre par simple politesse. Toutefois la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir envie. Il fallait la jouer fine car elle était plus intelligente qu'ils ne le pensaient. Elle les regarda mais eut marre d'attendre qu'ils se décident et préféra interrompre leur réflexion.

 _\- Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Désolée mais on est assez occupés ici donc si vous pouviez faire vite ça m'arrangerait. On voudrait gagner les communales et on a encore pas mal de choses à faire._

Ils ne purent qu'afficher un sourire à leur tour. Le côté déterminé de la brunette faisait plaisir à voir, il fallait bien qu'ils admettent qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'ils avaient pu croiser à New York. Et tant mieux pour elle !

 _\- Tu es sûre qu'on peut parler devant tout le monde ?_

 _\- Au point où on en est, je suis plus à ça prêt !_

Elle jeta un regard à toute l'assemblée qui l'observait comme une extra-terrestre. Elle se sentait blessée par ce regard. Pourtant parmi tous, une seule paire d'yeux était différente, celle de Santana. Chez elle, on ne percevait pas la pointe de peur ou bien le dégout que l'on pouvait voir chez d'autres. Chez elle, c'était de la curiosité. Chez elle, c'était comme un sentiment de regret qui emplissait son regard. D'une certaine manière, on put penser qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher que Rachel ne fasse face à la loi.

 _\- C'est en rapport avec les Tanglewood, le gang._ Commença le premier inspecteur.

 _\- Lorsque nous avons repris nos dossiers, nous avons pu voir votre nom apparaître dans plusieurs affaires en rapport avec eux._ Poursuivit le second. _On a même pu vous voir papoter avec certains membres dudit gang dans vos cellules voisines._

 _\- C'est vrai, je les ai côtoyés à quelques reprises pour quelques achats, entre autre chose._

 _\- Des achats ?_ Questionna Mr Schuester.

Rachel ne sembla pas prêter attention à la question que venait de poser son professeur. Elle voulait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ces deux gêneurs, elle savait très bien qu'elle serait harcelée de questions par ses camarades. C'était la dernière chose dont avait envie la brunette qui avait enfin réussi à retrouver un certain équilibre depuis la rentrée.

 _\- Nous savons, de sources sûres, que tu t'es retrouvée dans certains de leurs entrepôts de New York pour tes petits achats justement. Tu n'étais pas celle qui nous intéressait, c'est pour cela que nous avons laissé couler. Aujourd'hui, nous venons te demander de nous retourner la pareille._

L'ex-diva grogna alors légèrement. Certes, ils ne pouvaient rien exiger d'elle sur le plan légal, mais pourtant elle se sentait comme endettée face à eux. Car en effet, ils avaient raison, à plusieurs reprises elle aurait pu finir réellement en prison et pas juste en cellule pour une nuit. Si elle voulait éviter les ennuis à l'avenir et avoir la police de son côté en cas de besoin, il fallait qu'elle coopère au maximum. Toutefois, elle n'était pas stupide et n'oubliait pas son intérêt personnel dans cette histoire.

 _\- Je veux bien, mais uniquement avec deux conditions._

 _\- Lesquelles ?_ Répondirent-ils en même temps.

 _\- Premièrement je désire l'immunité pour mes actes passés, je sais qu'ils sont dans mon casier judiciaire mais je ne veux pas que l'on puisse me poursuivre plus tard pour cela. Et deuxièmement, je tiens à ce que vous ne leur disiez pas qui a donné ces adresses ! Disons que je tiens un minimum à ma vie._ Ajouta-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle aurait une réponse favorable.

Ils prirent un temps de réflexion à part du groupe afin de voir si la demande de la jeune femme était réaliste et acceptable. Il ne fallait prendre de réaction ou de décision hâtive. Pourtant quand ils se réunirent, il était plus qu'évident que ce que Rachel demandait était logique et n'en demandait pas trop. Ils revinrent donc assez rapidement pour lui signifier qu'ils acceptaient.

 _\- Dans ce cas …_ Dit Rachel en se rapprochant d'eux.

Elle prit le petit bloc note tendu par l'un des inspecteurs et inscrivit quelques adresses.

 _\- Merci Rachel, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. On t'avait assez répété que tu avais une mine affreuse lors de notre dernier entretien._ S'exclama le premier en sortant.

 _\- Au revoir, navré de vous avoir tous interrompus, bonne journée._ Finit alors le second avant de partir.

Elle leur accorda un hochement de tête avant de soupirer un bon coup. Elle retourna alors vers le groupe avant de tenter de reprendre quelques exercices de voix avec Mercedes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Rester silencieuse et faire comme si de rien était, était totalement impossible pour Santana. Etre comme inconsciente de tout ce qui pouvait arriver à la brunette lui était douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

 _\- Je pense qu'on a le droit à quelques explications Rachel. Deux flics se pointent et tu sembles les connaître parfaitement. Et un gang ? Mais merde quoi ? Depuis quand tu t'approches un tant soit peu des gangs Rachel !_

 _\- Et puis c'est quoi les « achats » dont tu parlais tout à l'heure hein ?_ Ajouta Quinn d'un ton plus que supérieur.

 _\- Les gangs c'est mon affaire Santana, ça ne vous regarde en rien. Tu vois un tatouage sur mon corps ? Non ! C'est pourtant comme ça que les Tanglewood marquent leurs membres avec un tatouage avec la date d'entrée et parfois, ou plutôt rarement, la date de sortie, si tu en sors vivant._

Elle grognait presque vers la fin de sa tirade puis tourna son regard vers Quinn en s'approchant d'elle presque comme un prédateur sur le point d'attaquer sa proie.

 _\- En ce qui concerne mon shopping, je pense que vous n'êtes pas stupide ou alors vous me décevez, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris Quinn, ça me fera des vacances. Sur cette note joyeuse, je vous laisse !_

Elle quitta alors la salle sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Personne n'osa bouger après son départ sauf Santana qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se décida à la suivre afin de poursuivre cette petite discussion.

* * *

 **Note :** Désolé du retard, j'ai un soucis avec mes fichiers ici qui refusent de se télécharger ... J'ai dû m'arranger avec mon téléphone ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire ! J'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas de problème de mise en page ! Ps : le gang des Tanglewood vient de la série Les Experts Manhattan.


	7. Confession partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Confession partie 1**

Kurt tournait en rond dans la salle de répétition. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il était le meilleur ami de Rachel non ? C'était sa mission de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de la brunette. Après tout elle était la première à être là quand il en avait besoin, à sa manière certes, mais quand même. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'être soi-même que Rachel Berry. Sans elle, il ne sait même pas s'il aurait réussi à être l'homme qu'il était à présent. Elle faisait partie de sa vie et il espérait secrètement qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Surtout quand ils seraient à New York ensemble.

Il avait donc pris sa décision, il irait donc chez elle une fois ses quelques leçons pour le lendemain effectuées. Il savait que son père et sa belle-mère seraient d'accord pour le voir sortir pour aller à sa rencontre. Eux-mêmes se sentaient concernés par ce qui se passait avec Rachel, après tout elle était la meilleure amie de leur premier fils et la petite amie, enfin l'ex-petite amie à présent, de leur second. En apprenant le soir même ce qui s'était passé avec la police, ils avaient même eu envie d'y aller eux-mêmes mais laissèrent Kurt s'en charger seul.

 _\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux Kurt ?_ Demanda son père.

 _\- Mais non … On parle de Rachel, bon d'accord, une Rachel qui a bien changée. Mais Rachel quand même, elle va pas me tuer non plus._

 _\- Préviens nous quand même quand tu pars de chez elle, cela nous calmera avec ton père,_ ajouta sa belle-mère.

Il hocha alors la tête et prit la route vers la maison des pères de Rachel. En glanant ici et là des informations, il avait réussi à apprendre qu'elle était seule chez elle. Ses deux pères étant en voyage d'affaires, il pourrait donc s'entretenir seul à seule avec son amie. Il frappa alors tout naturellement à sa porte et remarqua qu'elle fut surprise de le voir à une heure si tardive. Son sourcil remonté et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte révélaient cela parfaitement même si la jeune femme reprit rapidement son masque froid de ces derniers jours.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer sur le pas de la porte sans bouger pendant une à deux minutes. Rachel s'apprêta alors à faire entrer Kurt, plus par politesse que par envie, quand elle remarqua une autre silhouette approchant : Santana. Elle comprit alors que c'était une longue soirée qui s'annonçait. L'ex-diva fit alors rentrer ses deux camarades chez elle avant de leur servir les quelques rafraîchissements d'usage. Elle demanda alors à ses deux convives ce qu'ils venaient faire dans son humble demeure à une heure pareille.

 _\- Je pense que je parle pour Lady Hummel et moi quand je dis qu'on veut des explications tous les deux._

 _\- Des explications pour ?_

 _\- Ton comportement Rach'_ , s'exclama Kurt. _Tu es devenue étrange depuis la rentrée, sans parler du simple fait que tu chantes plus … Et encore vu ton caractère, je pense que c'est le dernier de nos soucis en ce moment._

Rachel ricana, un rire sombre et pesant qui mit les deux jeunes gens mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit alors dans le salon et les invita à en faire de même. Elle tenta tout simplement de leur faire comprendre que parfois certaines personnes avaient seulement besoin de grandir un peu. De son côté, cela s'était produit pendant les vacances. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourtant Kurt comme Santana n'étaient pas dupes. Grandir oui, mais acheter de la drogue, fréquenter un gang, c'était de la bêtise pure et dure, rien à voir avec prendre les responsabilités en rapport avec l'âge adulte.

 _\- Bon écoute, on sait qu'il s'est passé un truc à New York. Un truc grave même, et je peux t'assurer que je ne bougerais pas mes fesses de ton canapé tant que je ne saurais pas quelle merde tu as vécue._

Tout en disant cela, Santana s'était levée et cela eut comme effet d'ajouter encore un autre sourire sur le visage de Rachel sous l'ironie de la chose. La Latina se réinstalla alors en reprenant une longue inspiration. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de longues phrases et encore moins quand c'était pour laisser son côté altruiste ressortir un tant soit peu.

 _\- Je … Enfin … C'est une longue histoire !_ Dit-elle en baissant soudainement les yeux.

Santana comme Kurt se regardèrent instantanément. Ils virent immédiatement la petite étincelle de honte qui avait traversée le regard de Rachel. C'était comme si, d'un coup, elle avait perdu le bouclier qu'elle s'était forgée. Le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules était trop fort et pour une fois, elle avait envie de déléguer un peu de cela. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de lâcher prise.

 _\- Rachel,_ commença son ami, _on est là pour toi, quoi que tu aies à nous dire et même si cela prend toute la nuit. On n'est pas pressés ! Ni Santana, ni moi. On est là pour toi comme tu l'as été pour nous._

Santana s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire mieux et se promit d'offrir un gloss, du vernis ou un truc qu'il doit apprécier en échange de son aide.

 _\- D'accord … Je veux bien vous en parler mais que dans les grandes lignes, je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur ma vie. Ça vous ira ?_

Ils hochèrent la tête afin de montrer leur accord à sa demande et attendirent tranquillement que Rachel se mette à parler.

 _\- Quand je suis arrivée à New York, on nous a expliqués, dès notre première nuit dans l'hôtel, que nous serions totalement autonomes et que nous avions le choix de participer aux visites organisées ou d'aller nous amuser de notre côté. C'était notre responsabilité et personne n'avait l'intention de nous surveiller comme des enfants._

 _\- Sérieux ? C'est quoi ces formateurs de merde !_

Rachel soupira mais n'en pensait pas moins. S'ils avaient été plus encadrés, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas vécu tout cela.

 _\- Ils n'étaient au final là que pour pointer au début et à la fin sur le plan des formalités. Au départ, c'était génial vous savez … Se balader dans les rues de New York, un rêve devenant réalité pour une fille de Lima._

 _\- Mais ?_ Demanda d'une petite voix Kurt qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 _\- Deux jours après le début des visites, nous sommes allés dans un bar avec d'autres futurs étudiants. C'était chouette, il y avait de la musique et quelques personnes de la NYADA sont même venues chanter. Je croyais avoir atterrie au paradis._

Avant de continuer, elle souffla un bon coup. Après tout … Elle avait finalement échoué en enfer juste après cela.


	8. Confession partie 2

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Lucie72 pour ton commentaire (qui ne s'affiche pas encore à cause d'un bug)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Confession partie 2**

Kurt et Santana attendaient patiemment d'avoir la suite de cette histoire. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose précisément ce soir-là. Rachel semblait hésitante à continuer son récit. Elle avait les mains moites et tenait à peine en place, elle avait déjà fait trois fois le tour de la pièce, donnant presque le tournis au jeune homme. Une autre chose les frappa soudainement, elle avait la voix tremblante. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rachel, encore moins depuis son retour. Son ton avait toujours une assurance presque sur-jouée. Ses deux amis furent en cet instant peinés de la voir dans un tel état.

 _\- Tu as trop bu ce soir-là, c'est ça ? Et une chose en entraînant une autre avec un de ces garçons, tu as trompé Finn ?_ Tenta Kurt qui voulait l'aider dans son histoire.

 _\- Kurt, je ne bo… Euh… Je ne buvais pas. J'ai tourné au jus de mangue toute la soirée. Enfin, je le croyais,_ énonça la brunette d'une faible voix, si bien que la fin de sa phrase était à peine audible.

Soudain, Santana eut comme un bug. C'était comme si elle avait tout à coup comprit ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui était venu en tête. Non, elle devait se tromper. Rachel n'avait pas pu vivre cela. Cela ne devait être qu'une divagation de son esprit et rien d'autre. Pourtant cela collait tellement bien.

 _\- Rachel … Tu as été violée ce soir-là, c'est ça ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que je me trompe. Dis-moi que ma déduction est totalement absurde et qu'il vaudrait mieux que mon cerveau prenne un peu de repos._

Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent. L'ex-diva hocha alors la tête en silence sans ajouter une seule petite mimique corporelle. Kurt la regardait d'un air choqué et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un homme ait pu profiter de la douceur incarnée qu'était la Rachel Berry qu'il avait toujours connu. Il s'en voulait également, il s'en voulait d'avoir osé croire pendant même un court instant que, comme l'avait dit Mercedes, elle voulait de l'attention. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé les rumeurs aller de bon train sans même prendre la défense de sa meilleure amie.

Santana bouillait intérieurement. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle avait eu cet homme en face d'elle, elle l'aurait mis en pièce. Jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que penser à faire des enfants dans l'avenir car entre ses jambes, la Latina n'aurait laissé qu'un néant. Elle posa son verre d'eau sur la table par crainte de le briser dans un excès de rage. Elle observa Rachel qui avait baissé le regard comme honteuse de cela. Pourtant elle avait envie d'une chose : la prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire pendant des heures et des heures qu'elle n'était coupable de rien.

 _\- Et après ?_ Demanda Kurt d'une toute petite voix qui trahissait la peur qu'il avait d'en savoir plus.

 _\- Quand j'ai repris mes esprits et que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas juste fait un énorme cauchemar, j'ai craqué dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais honte de mon corps jusqu'au plus profond de mes veines._

 _\- C'est là qu'interviennent tes achats auprès des Tanglewood si je comprends bien._ Ajouta Santana.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête en signe d'accord. Elle prit alors le temps d'expliquer à ses deux amis qu'elle avait un besoin irrépressible de ne plus être la femme qui avait subi ces horreurs. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour y arriver. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si son bon sens avait disparu et qu'elle avait cru qu'en prenant diverses substances elle allait y arriver.

 _\- Tu tournais à quoi ?_ Demanda son amie sans une once de jugement dans la voix.

 _\- Cocaïne principalement. C'est ce qui était le plus accessible. Et tu me connais, j'ai une peur bleue des piqures donc même si j'aurais pu finir à l'héroïne, j'aurais jamais pu utiliser la seringue. La petite paille était plus facile d'utilisation,_ répondit Rachel avec un léger sourire.

 _\- Tu n'as pris que ça alors ?_ Tenta Kurt.

 _\- Non, j'ai pris aussi quelques Benzodiazépines, c'est une sorte d'antidépresseur et pendant un temps tu oublies tes problèmes et la merde de ta vie._

 _\- Et comment tu t'en es sortie ?_ Finit par demander Santana.

Elle expliqua alors qu'elle avait fini par comprendre tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à son corps, ses poumons étaient déjà affectés par la cocaïne même si elle n'en prenait pas assez pour que tous les dommages soient irréversibles. Elle avait eu comme un déclic sans expliquer le pourquoi de ce dernier. Un déclic qui la poussa à aller se faire aider contre une dépendance qui put être guérie grâce à beaucoup de volonté et non tout un tas de médicaments.

Kurt se demandait comment elle s'était payée la drogue. Après tout, c'était assez connu que ce genre de substances n'était pas donné. Pourtant il se retint de poser la question, d'un côté il ne voulait pas être trop pressant auprès de Rachel qui s'était déjà pas mal confiée. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il était de taille à entendre la réponse.

 _\- Mes pères, les profs, personne ne sait pour tout ça, vous êtes les seuls. Pour le moment je préférerais que ça reste ainsi. Mes pères sont partis en voyage juste avant mon retour et donc je ne les ai pas revus depuis mon départ pour New York._

Kurt ainsi que Santana lui assurèrent qu'ils garderaient tout cela pour eux. Avoir sa confiance de trahie était la dernière chose dont avait besoin Rachel. Le jeune homme demanda alors en quoi tout cela avait un rapport avec son changement de look. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas d'avoir dit adieux aux pulls animaliers de la jeune femme mais quand même. Cela l'intriguait. En posant sa question, il tourna son regard vers Santana qui ne disait pas un mot.

 _\- J'avais besoin de changer Kurt, j'ai besoin de ne plus être la femme qui a vécue_ _les événements de New York. Si changer de vêtements me donne cette impression alors …_

 _\- Tu as totalement raison, et puis même si ton caractère est devenu assez assassin, je pense que ça te va bien. Ce n'est, je trouve, qu'un moindre mal après tout ça._

Malgré la phrase qu'il venait d'énoncer, Kurt était persuadé qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple besoin de revêtir une sorte de bouclier contre le genre d'homme qu'elle avait attiré là-bas. Restait également la question de : pourquoi elle ne chantait plus ? Certes, ses poumons avaient été abîmés, mais rien qu'un peu de rééducation ne puisse contrecarrer. Beaucoup de questions restaient encore sans réponse.


	9. Prise de position

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Prise de position**

Ce fut assez inattendu mais Santana, ainsi que Kurt, se levèrent en même temps pour aller prendre Rachel dans leurs bras. D'ordinaire, c'était toujours la brunette qui initiait ce genre de contact, en demandant toujours la permission avant d'ailleurs. Elle leur adressa un léger sourire, un sourire sincère et non le rictus quasi constant qu'elle affichait désormais sur son visage de glace. Cela réchauffa le cœur mis à mal de ses amis. Ils avaient tous besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui avait été dit ce soir. Elle les raccompagna alors à la porte et les laissa rentrer chez eux.

 **[POV Kurt]**

Bon, j'envoie un texto à mon père, voilà qui est fait. Au moins, une chose de moins à ne plus me préoccuper pour la soirée. Non mais attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Comme si ce que Rachel venait de me dire n'allait pas me préoccuper pour la soirée ou même pour le reste de ma vie entière. J'ai beau ne pas avoir un physique spécialement menaçant, je me ferais un plaisir de prendre du muscle rien que pour être capable d'anéantir ce mec. Y a pas plus doux et gentil que Rachel quoi, comment avait-il osé abuser d'elle dans tous les sens du terme ?

J'aurais dû aller avec elle… C'était prévu que je sois avec elle d'ailleurs. Pourtant j'avais fini par changer d'avis pour passer mes vacances avec Blaine. Si j'avais su… Arrête Kurt, on referait le monde avec des « si », maintenant tout ce que tu peux faire c'est être là pour elle et t'assurer que personne ne lui fasse plus de mal. Blaine… Finn… Comment je vais gérer ça moi ? C'est obligé que Blaine va se rendre compte que quelque chose pèse sur mes épaules mais il est adorable et ne m'obligera pas à trahir la confiance de Rachel. Mais Finn, il va quand même falloir que je me débrouille pour qu'il n'ajoute pas à la culpabilité que ressent déjà Rachel.

Bon allez, tu te calmes, tu respires, tu penses à la nuit qui va te faire le plus grand bien. Mince… Les parents ne sont pas encore couchés… J'espère qu'ils ne me poseront pas de questions… Ouf j'ai réussi à esquiver pour le moment. J'espère que ça ira pour Rachel, j'espère qu'elle a compris que Santana et moi on sera là pour elle…

 **[POV Santana]**

Hijo de puta… T'as osé faire du mal à ma Rachel ! Bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas « ma » Rachel mais quand même, je t'assure que je te ferais souffrir comme dans un bon vieux film d'horreur si je t'attrape un jour. Tu supplieras tes ancêtres de t'achever … J'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle ait vécu tout ça toute seule ! J'arrive à peine à l'imaginer dans les rues sombres de New York à chercher un peu de cocaïne pour passer sa nuit sans sentiment de manque … Moi qui avais toujours cru que la musique serait, à vie, la seule addiction de Berry...

Tu t'es fourrée le doigt dans l'œil ma grande. Le tout maintenant va être de rester la même en sa présence. Il faut que je reste la garce que j'ai toujours été, si je commence à devenir protectrice avec elle, ça va attirer les soupçons. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Q sur le dos. Reste encore le détail de Finnocence à régler. S'il continue d'ouvrir sa grande bouche de baleine pour l'insulter, lui aussi regrettera d'être né avec des organes masculins tiens …

 **-0-**

Le lendemain, le rendez-vous au Glee-Club était tendu par avance. C'était évident que tous les regards allaient se tourner sur Rachel, mais cette dernière espérait quand même avoir un minimum de soutien de la part de Mr Schuester. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, après tout avec la bouche grande ouverte qu'il avait, c'était difficile d'être plus indiscret que cela. Rachel alla vers le piano, bien décidée à travailler sans que l'on évoque l'épisode de la veille, mais là encore c'était presque comme espérer un miracle. Toutefois, elle eut le soutien de Kurt qui prit la parole avant que Rachel n'eut besoin de s'énerver.

 _\- Si vous la dévisagez autant, n'espérez pas être mieux traité de ma part ou de la sienne que ces gros lourdauds de l'équipe de foot._ Déclara ouvertement Kurt d'un ton hautain.

 _\- On a tous nos petits secrets et nos soucis mais cette salle de répétition est censée être le lieu de la tolérance. Ou j'ai peut-être raté le chapitre où chacun d'entre nous commence à se comporter comme Sue envers Rachel !_ Ajouta Blaine qui reçut un immense sourire de la part de son homme.

Rachel ne put que sourire également à Blaine qui venait de prendre sa défense sans même être au courant de son histoire. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux comme compagnon pour son meilleur ami.

 _\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait là de toute façon,_ commença Finn, _me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous pensez tous pareil, bon elle a quelques conseils mais vu qu'elle ne chante pas, même dans les chœurs, elle n'a rien à foutre ici._

L'ex-diva dévisagea alors son ex petit ami. Certes, elle savait qu'il avait une dent contre elle depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'elle l'avait trompée à New York. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si rancunier et si hargneux à son égard. Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'ils redeviennent amis de sitôt mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne ferait que simplement l'ignorer. Il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait une fois encore.

\- _Ecoute moi bien le baleineau_ , commença Santana avant Mr Schue, _tu ouvres encore ce qui te sert de bouche pour t'en prendre à Rachel et je te jure que tu auras Snixx sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, si tenté qu'elle soit longue._

Puck se leva d'un bond et se plaça entre ses deux amis. Certes, Finn était son meilleur ami, et si Rachel l'avait bien trompé elle méritait quelques petites piques. Même s'il doutait de cela. Par contre il ne pouvait pas permettre que ça aille si loin. D'un côté, il avait envie de laisser Santana se déchaîner mais, d'après le regard de Rachel, cette dernière n'en avait pas du tout envie.

 _\- De toute façon, si Rachel est virée, alors je pars aussi. Je ne resterais pas ici, si ça signifie dire amen à ce que dit un mec blessé dans son amour propre._ Finit alors Kurt.

Les hochements de têtes de Santana et de Blaine signifiaient qu'ils partiraient aussi s'ils s'accordaient pour virer Rachel. Pourtant l'ex-diva se retourna, s'éloigna du piano et reprit son sac pour prendre la direction de la porte.

 _\- Merci tous les trois, mais ne vous n'embêtez pas pour moi. Vous devez continuer et gagner les communales, vous avez tous les outils pour ! Comme on dit : The Show Must Go On !_

Elle leur accorda alors un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle de répétition.


	10. Une part d'elle-même

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci Lucie72 et Pandichoux899 pour vos reviews ! Courage, voilà la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une part d'elle-même**

 _2 semaines plus tard_

Le temps avait passé depuis la dernière interaction de Rachel avec le Glee-Club. Elle n'avait pas remis un pied dans la salle de répétition depuis que Finn avait fait connaître son envie de la virer. Il est vrai qu'ils se croisaient tous toujours à certains cours, mais la Rachel volontaire, au premier rang en classe avait laissé place à une jeune femme renfermée et solitaire ne participant presque plus. Elle arrivait à la dernière minute et était la première à sortir. Il était donc devenu quasiment impossible pour les membres du Glee-Club de lui parler. De toute façon, elle ne le désirait pas tellement.

Certes, Kurt et Santana avaient toujours de ses nouvelles, que cela soit via internet ou SMS, mais c'est à peine s'ils arrivaient également à lui parler en face à face. Santana faisait tout ce qui était possible pour rentrer en même temps que la brunette afin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas sur ce genre de trajet qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose mais cela lui faisait du bien de se sentir, d'une certaine manière, utile. Elle donnait de temps en temps des nouvelles à Kurt et Blaine qui étaient les seuls à mériter ce genre d'informations.

 _\- Comment elle va selon toi ?_ Demanda Kurt, profitant du court instant qu'il avait avec Santana avant l'arrivée du reste du groupe au Glee-Club.

 _\- Je pourrais pas te dire … Je la connaissais pas vraiment avant tout ça et ce n'est pas comme si on parlait énormément le soir. C'est plus les banalités qu'autre chose._

Kurt fit alors la grimace, ce n'était effectivement pas Santana qui était la mieux placée pour pouvoir jauger les changements de caractère de la brunette. Leur discussion fut alors interrompue par l'arrivée de tout le monde dans la salle de répétition. Depuis un ou deux jours environ, l'absence de Rachel et de son éternelle motivation commençait à se faire ressentir. Personne n'avait vraiment compris à quel point elle était importante avant, qu'en effet, elle ne soit plus là.

 _\- Moi c'est ses longs monologues qui me manquent …_

 _\- Arrête, la bridée_ , commença Santana, _toi et tes petits copains, vous étiez les premiers à critiquer dès l'instant où elle ouvrait la bouche, pour chanter ou non._

 _\- Parce que toi tu la traitais comme une amie peut-être ?_ Lança Puck, visiblement agacé.

 _\- Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais je ne me prends pas pour une hypocrite comme certain. Aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas avoir été son amie. Mais au moins je n'ai pas tenté de la virer comme certaines personnes et je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber comme d'autres._

Un silence régna alors dans la salle jusqu'à ce que Mr Schuester arrive dans la salle en commençant par donner le thème de la semaine : les chansons cultes. Pour lui, ces chansons étaient devenues des titres immanquables dans nos sociétés parce qu'elles étaient sorties au bon moment en aillant touchées les bonnes personnes. Soit par le biais de film ou de paroles incontournables voire même les deux. Le tout cette semaine était de trouver la chanson qui, à leurs yeux, était culte pour leur propre vie et pour leur avenir.

Ce fut alors Finn qui commença la semaine, ce dernier était comme revigoré depuis le départ de Rachel ce qui irritait profondément Kurt, Blaine et Santana. C'était un profond manque de respect envers leur amie. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et ne l'accompagnèrent pas quand il se mit à chanter _Still Loving You_ de Scorpions. Au vu de l'orientation de son regard pendant toute la chanson, sa performance était dédiée à Quinn.

/0/

 _ **Time, it needs time**_

 _Du temps, il faut du temps_

 _ **To win back your love again**_

 _Pour regagner ton amour à nouveau_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _Je serai là, je serai là_

 _ **Love, only love**_

 _L'amour, seul l'amour_

 _ **Can bring back your love someday**_

 _Peut ramener ton amour un jour_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _Je serais là, je serais là_

/0/

 _ **Fight, baby I'll fight**_

 _Je me battrai, chérie, je me battrai_

 _ **To win back your love again**_

 _Pour regagner ton amour à nouveau_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _Je serai là, je serai là_

 _ **Love, only love**_

 _L'amour, seul l'amour_

 _ **Can break down the wall someday**_

 _Peux casser les murs un jour_

 _ **I will be there, I will be there**_

 _Je serai là, je serai là_

/0/

 _ **If we'd go again all the way from the start**_

 _Si nous refaisions encore tout le chemin depuis le début_

 _ **I would try to change the things that killed our love**_

 _J'essaierais de changer les choses qui ont tué notre amour_

 _ **Your pride has built a wall so strong that I can't get through**_

 _Ta fierté a bâti un mur si fort que je ne peux le traverser_

 _ **Is there really no chance to start once again?**_

 _N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance de recommencer encore une fois ?_

 _ **I'm loving you**_

 _Je t'aime_

/0/

Pendant tout le reste de la chanson qui sembla se poursuivre pendant de trop longues minutes surtout pour Quinn, Santana se retenait de foncer vers le jeune homme qui ne manquait pas de culot. Rachel l'avait largué alors il retournait vers la seule personne qui avait bien voulu de lui à un moment donné. Toutefois, elle savait que Quinn n'était plus intéressée par Finn et attendait avec impatience le moment où elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait qu'ils allaient retourner ensemble dans un futur proche comme éloigné.

Ils finirent alors cette session et Quinn tenta de partir précipitamment pour éviter d'avoir à croiser Finn plus que nécessaire mais il la rattrapa. Santana resta à l'écart accompagnée de Kurt et Blaine, les trois étant curieux de voir ce qui allait se produire. La blonde lui expliqua alors clairement qu'elle préférait encore coucher avec Puck à nouveau plutôt que de sortir avec lui. Elle avait été franchement dégoûtée par sa façon de se conduire avec Rachel alors qu'il n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qu'elle avait fait à New York. Santana avait envie de prendre Quinn dans ses bras juste pour la tête dépitée que venait d'afficher Finn.

 **-0-**

La fin de semaine approchait et personne n'avait réussi à se remotiver. Mr Schue prit alors la décision de les emmener à l'auditorium pour quelques sessions en situation, pensant que cela aiderait. Tout le groupe prit alors, en silence, le chemin dudit lieu. Ce fut en rentrant qu'ils eurent une grosse surprise, c'était Rachel. Elle était présente derrière le piano, jouant quelques notes. Personne ne prononça un mot et les projecteurs empêchaient que la brunette ne les remarque si elle ne concentrait pas son regard vers eux.

 _ **[POV Rachel]**_

Il faut que j'essaie, non, il faut que j'y arrive même. Je ne peux pas les laisser gagner, il faut que je chante. Si ce n'est pas pour faire carrière, que cela soit au moins pour rééduquer un peu ma voix. Je tousse trop en ce moment et les médicaments aident très peu. C'est ma faute aussi, je privilégie les remèdes naturels qui sont forcément moins puissants. Allez Rachel, lance-toi !

 _« … une si belle voix … »_

Non Rachel, arrête, tu ne dois pas écouter ces foutues voix, tu es la seule à mener ton destin et ce ne sont pas ces voix qui t'en empêcheront. Tu sais que tu peux aligner plus d'un mot sur ces notes, c'était si facile autrefois.

 _« … tellement dommage de ne pas pouvoir t'entendre chanter en ce moment … »_

Non, non, non, c'est comme le vélo, tu peux rechanter, personne n'est là pour t'entendre, ce n'est que toi et ta voix. Rien ne peut te retirer la musique, c'est une partie de toi. Allez vas-y.

 _ **There's a fire starting in my heart**_

 _Il y a un feu s'allumant dans mon cœur_

 _« … une prochaine fois … »_

Merde … Je … Non …

 _ **POV externe**_

Tous étaient bouche-bée devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Rachel avait tenté de chanter mais après une simple petite phrase fredonnée d'une voix tremblante, elle avait craqué. Elle avait frappé sur le piano, laissant une petite larme luire sous les projecteurs et perler sur sa joue. Rachel se reprit toutefois assez rapidement et sortit sans que personne ne soit censé savoir pour son passage. C'était clair pour tous, si elle ne chantait pas, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Pour Santana et Kurt, ce moment les avait brisés, voir leur amie dans un tel état était horrifiant.


	11. Déjà-vu

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Déjà-vu**

Un week-end passa et une rumeur se mit à se rependre dans le lycée sur le déroulement d'une soirée de la veille. Quelques témoins avaient remarqué une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans ressortir d'une des chambres de la maison où se déroulait la soirée, mais en titubant. Son mascara avait coulé et elle semblait en état de choc. Serrant son sac à main contre elle, cette jeune femme n'eut pas de secours de la part de ses camarades qui, pourtant, savait qu'elle avait trop bu pour son bien. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient compris que dans cette chambre, elle n'avait pas été consentante. Pourtant, elle refusait de parler et affirmait haut et fort qu'elle allait bien.

Cette histoire était remontée aux oreilles des membres du Glee-Club dont chacun des membres était affligé par la « non réaction » de ses amis. C'était impensable pour eux de laisser une personne à laquelle ils tenaient sans soutien physique et psychologique sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le matin même, Quinn avait croisé cette fille, Clara, et si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette soirée, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de la même femme. Aucun signe externe ne se voyait en tout cas, elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamais remarqué cette fille avant aujourd'hui, c'était une triste vérité.

 _\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour la convaincre de parler de cette soirée ! Ce type a besoin d'une bonne correction !_ S'exclama Quinn.

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec Quinn_ , ajouta Puck, _il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est pas en étant comme ça avec une nana que tu deviens un mec !_

 _\- Moi je veux bien, mais vous voulez faire quoi ? On va pas lui chanter une chanson quand même !_ Soupira Mercedes.

 _\- Et pourquoi pas ?_ Lança Mr Schue en entrant dans la salle. _Parfois un message passe mieux en musique qu'avec de longs discours._

Personne ne semblait vraiment convaincu par l'idée de Mr Schue, pourtant ils ne voyaient pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils s'arrangèrent donc pour qu'elle accepte de venir dans la salle de répétition du Glee-Club pour les écouter pendant quelques instants. Certes, elle est arrivée cette après-midi-là avec l'intention de repartir le plus vite possible. En l'observant, on pouvait voir la nervosité dans les yeux de la jeune femme tout comme dans ses mimiques. Elle se frottait les bras, ne tenait pas tellement en place et semblait se méfier de tout le monde.

Spontanément, Kurt et Santana se demandèrent si Rachel était dans un état semblable. Pourtant Clara avait l'avantage d'être chez elle, d'être entourée et d'avoir du soutien, tout ce que Rachel n'avait pas pu avoir. Kurt avait du mal à la regarder en face. Quand il posait ses yeux sur elle, ce n'était pas le visage de Clara qu'il voyait mais celui de son amie. Il l'imaginait repliée sur elle-même et seule face à ce combat intérieur. C'était stupéfiant de savoir tout cela quand on voyait Rachel à présent, certes elle s'était adoucie et avait lâché un peu de pression grâce à sa discussion avec ses amies.

 _\- On sait que tu n'as pas envie de rester ici, encore moins avec nous car tu ne nous connais pas,_ commença Blaine, _mais on voudrait vraiment que tu nous écoutes quelques minutes_.

Elle s'installa sur le siège en face des membres du club et attendit. Après quelques chansons énoncées, elle les regarda afin d'avoir la confirmation qu'ils avaient bien fini. Un grand sourire de Quinn lui fut accordé ainsi qu'un regard plein d'espoir de Kurt.

 _\- Je vais bien, chantez vos chansons pour ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin. Je vais bien !_ S'écria-t-elle presque pour s'en persuader elle-même.

Elle sortit alors de la salle de répétition sans se retourner. Santana bouillait dans son coin, il lui était impossible de laisser tout cela passer sans ne rien faire. Elle savait que ce soir-là, elle avait rendez-vous chez Rachel pour réviser quelques cours ensemble. Santana se décida alors qu'elle allait demander de l'aide à la brunette. Seule une personne étant passée par là pouvait vraiment comprendre ce que vivait Clara et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle porte plainte.

 **-0-**

Le soir venu, elle arriva chez Rachel avec un air déterminé. Mais c'est au moment de frapper à sa porte qu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce que cela impliquait. Cela ranimerait des souvenirs plus que douloureux à son amie. Elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à voir Rachel souffrir sous ses yeux. Non, elle devait le faire pour Clara mais aussi parce qu'elle se devait d'agir car cette fois-là, elle le pouvait. Si son amie craquait, elle serait là pour elle et serait le soutien que l'ex-diva aurait dû avoir dès cette soirée qui avait gâchée sa vie. Elle frappa alors à la porte et fut invitée à entrer.

 _\- Rachel, avant que l'on ne se mette au travail … Il y aurait quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler._

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- On a appris qu'à une fête hier soir, une fille du lycée a été violée,_ dit doucement Santana en jaugeant chaque réaction de Rachel.

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Elle refuse de porter plainte, elle clame haut et fort à qui veux bien l'entendre qu'elle va bien._

Un frisson parcourut Rachel en écoutant les mots de Santana, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle savait sur cette histoire. Elle avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Elle aussi au départ se disait qu'elle allait bien ou plutôt qu'elle irait vite bien et donc n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Tana ?_ Demanda-t-elle en utilisant un surnom qui fit sourire la Latina.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux femmes étaient devenues les meilleurs amies du monde mais Santana était présente pour Rachel tous les jours, même ceux où elles ne se disaient rien. Une complicité s'était installée entre elles d'une manière si naturelle que s'en était parfois perturbant.

 _\- Je voudrais que tu lui parles, que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'il faut mettre ce type hors d'état de nuire. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup …_

Rachel lui accorda un sourire et le reste de la soirée se passa sans que le sujet ne soit abordé à nouveau. Pourtant l'une comme l'autre y pensait énormément. Santana pensait sincèrement que cela pourrait aider Clara mais Rachel aussi et à cette idée, elle ne pouvait que sourire. Une fois leurs cours au point, Rachel fit comprendre à Santana qu'elle acceptait d'aller parler à cette fille, elle le ferait même devant le Glee-Club au complet.

 _\- Tu es certaine de ça ? Tu veux vraiment tout leur dire ?_

 _\- Oui … Je … Je pense qu'il est temps qu'ils sachent le pourquoi du comment ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais raconter ça à tout le lycée._

 _\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?_

 _\- A dire vrai oui, j'aimerais te raconter toute l'histoire en détail ce soir. Comme ça demain si à un moment je ne peux plus …_

 _\- Je prendrais la relève, je serais là pour toi ! Tu ne seras plus jamais toute seule avec ça._

Rachel lui lança un immense sourire et prit une immense inspiration. Ce serait aussi difficile pour elle à raconter que pour Santana à entendre. L'ex-diva espérait plus que tout que le regard de son amie sur elle ne changerait pas après son récit.


	12. Envies de meurtres

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Envies de meurtres**

Santana resta assise à attendre que Rachel se livre à elle. La Latina éprouvait des difficultés à respirer au fur et à mesure que son amie poursuivait son récit. Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et elle avait l'impression de mourir sur place. Elle se retint même de vomir. Comment un être humain pouvait vivre ce que Rachel avait vécu ? C'était digne d'un film d'horreur mais pas de la vraie vie. Non … Elle allait se réveiller et apprendre que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Pourtant la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle avait vraiment subi tout cela.

Rachel serrait ses poings à un point tel qu'elle faillit en saigner. Santana dut lui prendre les mains pour la calmer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser la douleur de son amie. Elle s'était toujours conduite comme une garce avec tout le monde et elle découvrait depuis récemment ce que c'était que d'avoir un véritable lien avec une personne. Santana savait que le lendemain allait être difficile mais il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle car si jamais Rachel avait besoin d'elle, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup.

Le retour chez elle fut difficile mentalement, elle prit le temps dont elle avait besoin avant de pousser la porte de sa maison. Santana était en colère, apeurée, choquée, à dire vrai, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait tellement l'accumulation de sentiments était difficile à digérer. Elle resta assise dans son lit sans savoir si elle avait vraiment envie de dormir. Elle craignait d'imaginer ce que Rachel avait vécu. Ce soir-là, Rachel comme Santana eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil.

 **-0-**

Santana avait contacté Kurt très tôt le lendemain pour lui demander de persuader Clara de revenir une ultime fois au Glee-Club. Il avait fini par réussir en lui promettant qu'après cela, si elle n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'ils diraient, ils feraient en sorte que les rumeurs cessent à son égard. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de répétition, tous les autres membres furent surpris. Clara comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour cette nouvelle tentative.

 _\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire apparemment ?_ Commença la jeune femme.

 _\- Eux non, mais moi oui,_ s'exclama Rachel en entrant dans la salle.

Ils se retournèrent alors tous vers Rachel et Santana qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. L'ex-diva lança un regard à son amie qui fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir, installant deux chaises au centre de la pièce. Prenant Clara par le bras, elle la fit s'installer sur une des deux chaises et se mit en face d'elle. Rachel n'aimait pas savoir tous les regards tournés vers elle, mais elle devait le faire. Elle pouvait sentir que Santana tout comme Kurt et Blaine la soutenaient.

 _\- On t'a fait venir ici pour que je te raconte mon récent voyage à New York. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, c'était juste génial. Des buildings, des magasins et Broadway ! Tout un rêve pour moi tu sais._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?_ Soupira Clara.

 _\- Tout et rien à la fois en fait._ Répondit Rachel en baissant les yeux.

Prenant appui sur les yeux de Santana qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, elle reprit une grande inspiration avant de raconter sa rencontre avec des européens avec qui elle fit la fête le même soir. C'était tellement génial de se retrouver entourée de gens partageant la même passion. Elle releva alors son regard vers Clara.

 _\- Tu sais … On ne se rend pas vraiment compte quand une petite pilule est glissée dans son verre, dans mon cas c'était un peu dans le même genre que le Rohypnol. Sauf que dans mon cas toujours, je me souviens de tout. J'ai tout de suite senti que ça n'allait pas et j'ai gentiment demandé à mes trois amis de me raccompagner à l'hôtel._

Elle expliqua alors la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie à cause d'une simple petite pilule dans son verre. L'impression de marcher sur du coton, l'envie d'accepter tout ce qu'on te propose dans un état de soumission imposé. Rachel avait même trouvé que les trois européens étaient vraiment très gentleman de la ramener dans sa chambre. Malheureusement, ce n'était que trop tard qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas sa chambre du tout. La drogue était déjà trop active dans son sang et eut comme un effet paralysant pour elle.

 _\- Tu sais, être piégée dans son propre corps n'a rien de top ! J'étais là, je pouvais bouger les yeux mais rien de plus. Par contre je n'étais pas assez droguée pour être anesthésiée de toute sensation. Je pouvais sentir leurs mains sur moi et le reste aussi à ma grande joie !_

Clara la fixait sans oser ajouter un mot tout comme le reste du Glee-Club. Santana sentit que Rachel commençait à flancher et se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle ne fit que poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle reprenne son récit.

 _\- Je me suis réveillée le lendemain dans la rue juste à côté d'une poubelle. Mais tu sais quoi ? Mon premier réflexe n'a pas été le bon. Je ne suis pas allée à l'hôpital ou voir la police. Non … Je me suis dit que ça allait, j'irais mieux très vite et toute seule. Après … Je …._ Dit-elle en tremblant vers Santana.

\- _Après ça, elle s'est tournée vers la drogue pour oublier ses problèmes_ , commença la Latina en tentant de garder une voix neutre. _Mais la drogue ça coute cher et elle n'avait pas d'argent donc elle a fait comme elle a pu. Dans une ville comme New York, peu se demande si la prostituée qu'ils viennent d'embarquer dans leur voiture est majeure ou non._

Kurt, ainsi que Blaine, vinrent alors rapidement vers Rachel, l'un auprès de son autre épaule et le second prit sa main. Kurt avait déjà laissé une larme couler le long de sa joue et voyait que Rachel luttait pour n'en laisser échapper aucune.

 _\- Un jour,_ reprit l'ex-diva, _je me suis réveillée dans un motel après le départ d'un … D'un client. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir et je ne me suis pas reconnue. Dès cet instant, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main._

La salle était muette face aux mots prononcés par Rachel. Un immense sentiment de remords emplit alors Finn qui comprit qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte tout seul que Rachel n'aurait jamais pu le tromper. Quinn avait laissé tomber son masque et ne cachait aucune des larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Une chose animait l'ensemble des membres du Glee-Club y comprit Mr Schuester : une envie de meurtre sur ces trois hommes qui avaient volé la vie de leur amie.


	13. Regrets

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Regrets**

Tous baissèrent alors le regard. Personne n'osait prendre la parole après ce que Rachel venait d'annoncer. Ils se sentaient tellement stupides d'avoir cru qu'elle avait eu envie de changer et que son comportement n'était que sa façon de grandir. Mercedes n'en revenait pas d'avoir pensé qu'elle ne voulait que de l'attention. Ils se sentaient tous coupables de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir, de ne pas avoir été les amis dont elle avait besoin. Mr Schue se sentait abjecte en tant que professeur d'avoir été, pendant un temps, heureux que Rachel soit passée du statut de chanteuse à celui de coach sans se demander ce qui avait impliqué ce changement chez la jeune femme.

Puck n'en revenait pas que ces types aient osé toucher à sa princesse juive, il se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir pensé à un moment donné qu'il pourrait profiter de son changement de caractère. Il savait qu'il commettrait un meurtre si jamais il mettait la main sur ces trois européens. Quinn regrettait de ne pas avoir été présente pour celle qui l'avait soutenue pendant toute sa grossesse. Pourtant, quand elle regardait la relation qui s'était développée entre Santana et Rachel, elle était rassurée de savoir que la brunette avait quelqu'un de fort pour la soutenir.

 _\- Comment …_ Commença Mr Schue après s'être éclairci la voix. _Comment tu t'en es sorti aussi vite ?_

 _\- Elle a l'air de s'en être totalement sortie selon vous_ ? Grogna Santana.

 _\- Calme-toi Santana,_ reprit Rachel en lui accordant un regard empli de douceur. _Quand je suis sortie de ce motel, j'ai cherché où je pourrais aller pour me reprendre en main sans avoir à être enfermée dans une pièce pour être dopée aux médicaments._

 _\- C'est pas top d'être en cage …_ S'exclama spontanément Brittany.

 _\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi !_ Reprit la brunette. _En discutant avec d'autres junkies, j'ai appris qu'il y avait une petite clinique gratuite proche de là où je me trouvais. Ils offraient un soutien moral pour les personnes voulant décrocher rapidement et sans avoir à avaler des cachets trop puissants._

Rachel lança un coup d'œil à Santana, elle tenait à vérifier que la jeune femme la soutenait toujours. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas jugée par la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle en ce moment. L'ex-diva n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle trouverait en Santana la personne qui serait son pilier, celle qui l'avait pendant si longtemps rabaissée. Autrefois, on décrivait Rachel par son grand cœur en plus de son insatiable débit de parole mais personne n'aurait pu croire que Santana avait un cœur plus grand encore. C'était nouveau aussi pour Rachel que d'avoir une véritable amie.

C'est véritablement en regardant dans les yeux de Santana, ainsi que ceux de Kurt et Blaine, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient avec à New York. C'était stupide de sa part que de penser qu'elle s'en sortirait toute seule y comprit à son retour. Elle aurait dû avoir confiance en ses amis mais la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée était trop épaisse pour qu'elle laisse quiconque y pénétrer. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour tirer quelque chose de l'état de la brunette, mais elle ne regrettait pas de s'être confiée.

 _\- C'était dur, je vais pas vous mentir, le seul point à mon avantage était le fait que je n'en prenais que depuis peu et en petite dose. Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été apte à être parmi vous à la rentrée._

Rachel retourna alors son attention sur Clara qui la fixait toujours sans avoir osé prononcer une seule syllabe. La brunette lui tendit un mouchoir en voyant perler les larmes sur ses joues. Elle savait que son histoire allait toucher celle qui lui faisait face, ce qu'elle craignait le plus était la réaction de ses anciens camarades. Mais sur le moment, c'était Clara qui importait le plus.

 _\- Si je te dis tout ça Clara, ce n'est pas pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort, même si c'est quelque chose que je savais particulièrement bien faire autrefois. C'est principalement pour en arriver à ce point-là. Sur le fait de devoir ou non porter plainte._

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est ça Rach ?_ Demanda Blaine d'une petite voix.

 _\- Si … Si … Mais bien trop tard. Je l'ai fait après la nuit au motel, juste avant d'aller à cette clinique._

Elle expliqua alors que les preuves de son viol étaient déjà détruites depuis tout ce temps. Le fait qu'elle soit devenue une junkie et une prostituée n'aidait pas non plus à ce que les policiers de New York la considèrent comme un témoin fiable. Il fallait ajouter à cela que les trois jeunes hommes étaient non-seulement européens, et donc seraient repartis avant la fin de l'enquête, mais issus de familles riches possédant d'excellents avocats.

 _\- En d'autres termes, c'était foutu d'avance. Quand ils m'ont annoncé ça, j'ai failli retourner à mes anciennes petites activités jusqu'à ce que je me dise que je ne pouvais pas les laisser me voler ma vie._

Serrant alors la main de Clara, Rachel lui raconta son désir de changer totalement, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était, d'une certaine manière, un moyen pour elle de se protéger mais également de ne plus être la jeune fille qui les avait attirés dans un premier temps.

 _\- Mais je croyais qu'après un vi…. Un viol, une femme n'acceptait pas que qui que ce soit la touche. Pourtant dans ce bar …_ Commença Quinn en ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée d'aborder ce sujet.

 _\- Chaque femme réagit de manière différente Quinn. De mon côté, je pense que le fait d'avoir vendu mon corps pendant un mois implique un certain détachement sur ce point. Mais j'ai du mal à ce qu'on me touche, oui, mais c'est uniquement quand je ne suis pas prévenue ou que cela me prend par surprise._

Quinn hocha alors là tête, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de parler de cela devant tout le monde. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs le regard noir de Santana et comprit qu'elle ferait mieux, à l'avenir, de faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire à Rachel.

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien Clara,_ reprit la brunette, _tout ça c'est pour te dire que tu dois aller porter plainte pendant que tu le peux. Parce que même si tu penses aller bien maintenant, ce n'est pas le cas, et un jour, peut-être pas demain, mais un jour tu le regretteras._

Clara fonça alors dans les bras de Rachel sans cacher aucune de ses larmes qui parcouraient librement son visage. Elle demanda alors d'une voix timide si Rachel pouvait l'accompagner pour aller porter plainte, elle ne voulait pas le faire toute seule. Sans aucune hésitation, l'ex-diva accepta et prit la direction de la porte. Elle conseilla à la jeune femme d'aller se rafraichir et de l'attendre dans le couloir le temps qu'elle parle à ses amis.


	14. Promesse

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Promesse**

Attendant alors de voir Clara entrer dans les toilettes, elle se retourna pour faire face à ses anciens camarades du club. Ils ne dirent rien, c'était trop dur pour eux que de tenter de prononcer autre chose que du regret et de la culpabilité à l'égard de la jeune femme. Elle allait se réinstaller au centre de la pièce, sur la chaise, quand Kurt, Blaine et Santana la prirent dans ses bras après lui avoir accordé un regard demandant la permission. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles pour que toute l'émotion ressentit par tous n'arrive à passer.

C'était compliqué de savoir si toutes n'étaient que des larmes de tristesse ou s'il y avait également quelques-unes dédiées au soulagement de ne plus avoir autant de poids sur les épaules. Même Santana lâchait pour une fois sa réputation de garce sans cœur. Si une personne avait eu le malheur de rentrer dans la salle à cet instant précis, il n'aurait pas compris ce qui se passait. Pourtant, personne n'avait honte de se laisser aller à éprouver des sentiments. Qu'importait la réputation, les façades ou encore les préjugés.

 _\- Rachel, si tu as besoin de …_

 _\- Merci Mercedes mais j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin._ Répondit Rachel en lançant un regard à ses trois amis qui l'entouraient.

Kurt n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes et ce fut lui qui finit par être réconforté par Blaine ainsi que Rachel. Cet échange se finit alors par un rire des quatre camarades. C'était si irréel tout ce qui avait pu se produire depuis ces dernières semaines. C'était comme s'ils allaient se réveiller un beau matin et que tout reprendrait une allure normale. Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point Rachel aurait aussi aimé se réveiller pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait que cauchemardé. Pourtant tout était réel et il faudrait qu'elle vive avec. Savoir qu'elle avait ses amis à ses côtés lui donnait envie d'avancer.

Ils remarquèrent alors Finn dans son coin, cherchant quoi faire. Le jeune homme était totalement perdu sur la marche à suivre. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait agi comme un véritable idiot avec la femme qu'il avait aimée. Il avait même tenté de reconquérir son ex en se disant que cela ferait du mal à Rachel. Il l'avait obligée à être encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était déjà en étant l'initiateur de son départ du Glee-Club. Il en voulait également à Kurt, c'était son frère à ses yeux, il aurait pu, il aurait même dû le mettre au courant afin qu'il arrête de se conduire ainsi. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la brunette.

 _\- Je suis désolé, je me suis conduit comme un abruti …_ Commença Finn.

 _\- Ça tu peux le dire le baleineau !_ S'exclama Santana avant de s'écarter pour laisser Rachel réagir par elle-même.

 _\- J'admets que j'aurais aussi dû t'en parler. Mais … Tu es tout de suite venu à la conclusion que je t'avais trompé. Je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter alors j'ai laissé tomber._

Santana serrait les poings, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie c'est de voir Finnocence remettre ses sales pattes sur Rachel. Si c'était le cas, elle savait qu'elle serait écartée de la vie de la brunette et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Finn n'était pas un bon choix pour Rachel, il était immature, beaucoup trop immature pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Santana était nerveuse, elle était consciente du fait que le jeune homme allait retenter ses chances auprès de Rachel et cette dernière l'avait toujours vu comme son âme-sœur.

 _\- Dans ce cas, penses-tu qu'on pourrait se laisser une autre chance, tu sais … Nous deux …_ Tenta-t-il.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Non ?_

 _\- Tu m'as bien entendu. De un, tu as cru que j'aurais pu te tromper, de deux tu as même tenté de récupérer Quinn, je ne suis pas folle je sais que c'était juste pour attirer mon attention. Tu n'as pas pris en compte les sentiments de Quinn qui auraient été blessés dans cette histoire. Donc ma réponse est non. Je serais présente pour toi en tant qu'amie mais jamais rien de plus._

Il tenta alors de la prendre par le bras mais ce geste, à la base tendre, provoqua un réflexe de recul et de rejet chez Rachel. Elle recula d'un pas et émit une moue sur son visage. Santana se mit instantanément entre les deux ce qui fit reculer Finn. Rachel leur accorda à tous un hochement de tête et un sourire à Santana avant de sortir pour rejoindre Clara qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Son après-midi allait être compliqué mais elle serait là pour aider la jeune fille dans sa démarche.

 **-0-**

Le reste du temps réservé au Glee-Club fut très calme. Tous se remettaient encore du choc de la nouvelle. Kurt n'était au courant que dans les grandes lignes, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait dû se prostituer pour payer sa drogue même s'il s'en était douté. Avoir la confirmation de ses doutes était en soi très perturbant. Santana se réinstalla au fond de la salle, tentant de reprendre son souffle et calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'était aussi compliqué et difficile pour elle d'imager tout ça. D'entendre à nouveau Rachel raconter cela, entendre la honte dans sa voix, une honte qu'elle ne devrait même pas ressentir.

 _\- Santana ?_ Demanda Quinn en la regardant. _Tu étais au courant apparemment mais comment ?_

 _\- Elle et moi on est allés voir Rachel il y a quelques temps maintenant pour savoir pourquoi elle avait changé, on en avait marre de cette situation._ Répondit en premier Kurt _._

 _\- Ce soir-là, elle nous a révélé les grandes lignes de ce qui lui était arrivé. En ce qui me concerne, elle m'a raconté toute son histoire hier soir pour que je l'aide devant vous aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à se répéter sans craquer._

Ce fut étrange pour tous d'apprendre que la grande Santana Lopez avait un cœur. Toutefois, ils étaient rassurés de savoir que Rachel avait eu quelqu'un à qui se confier. Malgré le semblant de calme apparemment, Puck se leva brusquement en frappant dans une chaise comme Finn avait l'habitude de le faire avant de partir suivit de son ami. C'était trop pour eux.

Ils se regardèrent tous et se promirent en ce jour qu'ils aideraient Rachel et ferais tout pour la faire chanter à nouveau.


	15. Rapprochement

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Rapprochement**

Rachel passa une nuit assez difficile après avoir été au commissariat toute l'après-midi. Elle avait même finit à l'hôpital pour accompagner Clara. La jeune fille était totalement terrorisée et avait broyé la main de Rachel tout du long. Cela lui rappela tellement de mauvais souvenirs qu'elle en avait cauchemardé toute la nuit. Certes, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de convaincre Clara de porter plainte, mais cela impliquait un procès et donc se retrouver face à face avec l'homme qui lui avait fait du mal. Rachel, elle-même, ne savait pas si elle serait de taille à affronter ses agresseurs. Cette journée l'avait vraiment chamboulée.

Le lendemain, elle n'avait envie de croiser personne. Elle ne se sentait pas de taille à subir toutes les questions qu'ils auraient à son sujet. Pendant un moment, elle espéra que la veille n'était qu'un mauvais rêve également que ses anciens amis n'étaient pas au courant pour son passé à New York. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait tout déballé et savait que cela aurait des conséquences. Elle savait surtout qu'elle aurait Finn sur le dos. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était de l'avoir en pot de colle toujours à tenter de recoller les morceaux avec elle. C'était finit, point final.

 **[Pov Santana]**

Mais elle est où bordel ? Santana t'aurais pas dû éteindre ton portable cette nuit. Elle m'a appelée trois fois, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Pour qu'elle se permette de m'appeler en pleine nuit, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être bien. Elle ne m'avait jamais téléphonée avant, enfin pas à deux heures du matin. Il faut que je la retrouve, que je comprenne ce qui se passe. Mais merde … C'est pas mon genre d'arriver à calmer les gens, si elle fait une crise de panique, je fais quoi ?

 **[Pov Rachel]**

J'ai dû l'emmerder cette nuit. J'aurais pas dû l'appeler. Elle doit se dire que je la prends pour ma chienne toujours présente pour m'aider et m'écouter. Non … Arrête d'être folle Rachel, Santana reste Santana, elle n'est pas aussi sensible que ça. Elle devait dormir … Tu te fais des films. Bon, j'ai faim, hors de question d'aller au self pour avoir tous ces yeux tournés vers moi. Il me reste … Les gradins devant le terrain de foot.

 **-0-**

C'est dans les gradins que la Latina retrouva son amie, seule à manger son déjeuner loin de tous. Elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité et hésita à aller la rejoindre. Toutefois, elle se dit que Rachel était déjà assez seule comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se morfondre plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle approcha alors doucement, signifiant sa présence par un toussotement. Santana avait bien apprit sa leçon, elle savait pertinemment que s'il y avait une chose que Rachel ne supportait pas, c'était d'être surprise.

 _\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ? En fait tu n'as pas tellement le choix …_ Dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres en s'approchant de la brunette pour s'installer à côté d'elle.

 _\- Il me semble qu'en effet, je n'ai pas le choix._ Dit-elle sans une once de sentiment dans la voix.

 _\- Rachel, excuse pour hier soir … Mon téléphone était éteint, j'ai vu tes appels que ce matin et j'ai pas réussi à te trouver entre les cours._

 _\- T'excuse pas Tana,_ ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus détendu. _C'est moi qui suis à cran, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit._

 _\- Il s'est passé quoi dit moi !_ Demanda doucement Santana dont la voix s'était totalement adoucie après avoir entendu le petit surnom que lui accordait Rachel.

 _\- J'ai juste fais quelques cauchemars, je pense que c'est le mixte entre le stress de revoir mes pères et puis aussi tout ce qui s'est passé hier … C'est un tout._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé hier soir ?_

 _\- Désolée … Je voulais pas t'inquiéter._

Santana prit alors sa main et la serra doucement. Elle ne savait pas tellement comment elle devait réagir mais préféra changer un peu le sujet en lui demanda quand était prévu le retour de ses pères. Il s'avérait qu'ils rentraient le soir-même, ce qui pouvait expliquer la montée de stress que pouvait ressentir son amie. Les pères de Rachel allaient la revoir pour la première fois depuis son retour de New York.

 _\- Tu vas leur dire ce soir ? Ou tu vas attendre ?_

 _\- Ce soir … Ils vont vite remarquer que j'ai changé et pas forcément en bien. Donc bon je préfère ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pendant trop longtemps sur comment ils vont réagir._

 _\- Rachel, je ne connais personne ne plus compréhensif que tes pères, c'est pas comme si tu étais la fille de Sylvester !_

Elles rirent alors ensemble ce qui détendit la brunette. Santana lui expliqua d'une petite voix qu'elle serait là pour elle ce soir en cas de besoin. Son téléphone était rechargé à bloc et elle le garderait à côté de son oreiller au cas où. D'une manière spontanée, Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie qui n'exprima pas un seul mot. Elle était touchée de voir à quel point Rachel s'était attachée à elle mais également impressionnée de constater qu'elle ne voulait briser ce moment sous aucun prétexte. La Latina se mordit alors la lèvre, elle avait envie de poser une question à la brunette mais n'osait pas.

 _\- Dis ce que tu as en tête Tana, je connais cette mimique à force !_

 _\- Ca veut dire que tu regardes souvent mes lèvres alors, hum … C'est intéressant !_

Rachel lui mit alors un coup de coude en riant de plus belle, elle ne pouvait renier qu'elle avait, depuis peu, commencé à regarder son amie différemment. Mais là n'était pas le sujet, elle voulait savoir le fond de la pensée de Santana et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

 _\- Bon, bon … C'est jusque que je me demande depuis ton retour pourquoi tu ne chantes plus, concrètement. Parce que je sais que la coc' a dû t'amocher les poumons mais tu es du genre à bosser et tu aurais fait de la rééducation s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui t'en empêchait._

 _\- Je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point, j'ai juste pas envie d'en parler pour le moment … Je suis désolée !_

 _\- T'en fais pas, j'attendrais._

 **-0-**

A l'autre bout du terrain de football, Kurt et Finn marchaient côte-à-côte pour aborder le sujet de Rachel. Ils avaient bien remarqué la complicité des jeunes femmes, c'était évident qu'elles étaient très liées et cela ne pouvait qu'étonner les deux jeunes hommes.


	16. Moment de réflexion

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Moment de réflexion**

Les regards des deux garçons ne quittaient pas les échanges se déroulant devant eux. Santana et Rachel étaient si complices qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'il fut un temps où les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas se voir. Kurt était content que leur relation soit devenue si fusionnelle, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que Rachel n'avait jamais eu de véritable amitié avec quiconque, tout du moins avec aucune fille. Il savait également que Santana n'avait jamais réussi à être vraiment liée à quelqu'un à part Brittany. Et il était certain que Rachel ne la jugerait jamais sur son passé.

 _\- Je m'en veux tellement …_ Soupira Finn, brisant ainsi les pensées de Kurt.

 _\- Tu t'en veux pour avoir cru que ta copine totalement dévouée te trompait ? Hum je crois que je m'en doute !_

 _\- N'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plait … Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça. J'aurais dû l'accompagner à New York, j'aurais dû être présent pour elle quand elle en a eu besoin. J'aurais dû …_

 _\- Finn, avec des « si » ou des « j'aurais dû », tu pourrais refaire le monde ! Ça sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Rachel n'a pas besoin de ça en plus._

 _\- T'aurais pu me le dire toi, tu savais pour New York, tu aurais dû me dire ce qui lui était arrivé !_ Ajouta le Quaterback d'un ton agressif.

 _\- Eh, calme-toi tu veux ? J'ai fait que garder le secret d'une amie moi ! J'y suis pour rien si tu n'as pas été capable de comprendre que ta copine n'allait pas bien par toi-même !_

Kurt venait de hausser le ton, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre et Finn le savait très bien. De toute façon, son frère avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de trahir la confiance de Rachel. Lui-même l'aurait mal pris s'il avait révélé un secret qu'il lui avait confié. Alors comment lui en vouloir ? Non, ce n'était pas juste après tout. De son côté, Kurt se sentait également coupable de ne pas avoir été auprès de son amie à New York. Il savait que physiquement, il n'était pas aussi fort que Finn mais peut-être que sa simple présence aurait suffi à éloigner ces trois types …

Beaucoup de choses restaient sans explications pourtant il était évident pour Kurt qu'il y avait autre chose qui passait dans l'esprit Finn. C'était assez rare que son frère ait un air pensif. Il était plutôt du genre à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans vraiment y réfléchir. Kurt le scruta en attendant que son ami ne réagisse.

 _\- C'est Lopez …_

 _\- Quoi ? Santana ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?_ Demanda Kurt.

 _\- Nan mais t'as pas fait attention à son comportement ? On dirait qu'elle joue les toutous avec Rachel, elle la suit partout et se met entre toute personne qui veut l'approcher._

 _\- Finn …_ Soupire Kurt. _Tu ne te dis pas qu'elle reste à ses côtés pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne lui fasse du mal ?_

Finn le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ne le fit pas. Il n'avait pas tort, avec Santana à ses côtés, Rachel ne risquait pas d'être abordée par qui que ce soit, au lycée tout du moins. La Latina avait été là quand lui ne l'avait pas été, il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas juste pour l'une comme pour l'autre des deux femmes. Dans l'esprit de Kurt, une pensée lui apparut comme une illumination. Peut-être que Santana était la clé pour aider Rachel à retrouver cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait perdue à New York.

 **-0-**

Will était nerveux … Il ne savait pas s'il prenait la bonne décision en allant parler à Shelby de ce qu'avait vécu Rachel. Il savait que les deux femmes n'étaient pas spécialement proches mais elle était tout de même sa mère … Il respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de son bureau d'enseignante. Une fois l'autorisation accordée, il entra pour faire face à Shelby. Il savait parfaitement d'où Rachel tenait son entêtement, c'était quelque chose qui s'était transmis de la mère à la fille.

 _\- Bonjour Will. Que puis-je faire pour toi_ ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement agacée d'être interrompue en pleine correction de copies.

 _\- Je viens te parler de Rachel._

 _\- Tu devrais t'adresser à ses pères dans ce cas. Ce sont eux les plus qualifiés pour ce genre de sujet._

 _\- Ils ne sont pas là. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'es pas sa maman comme tu le dis si bien. Mais elle a besoin de toi, plus que tu ne le croies et surtout en ce moment._

Shelby le regarda intriguée par sa formulation. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en lui demandant d'éclairer sa pensée car il avait piqué sa curiosité. Dans sa tête, il allait lui parler de garçon, d'études à New York ou encore de la future carrière de Rachel. Rien ne l'aurait préparée à entendre ce qui Will lui raconta. Elle était totalement abasourdie de ce qui lui était arrivée et faillit en briser le crayon à papier qu'elle tenait.

 _\- Tu n'étais au courant de rien à ce que je constate_ , soupira Will.

 _\- Non … Je …. Attends ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est passée me voir peu de temps après la rentrée._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et rien. Je ne l'ai pas laissée me parler. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'étais pas sa maman et que dans le lycée je n'étais qu'un professeur et rien de plus._

 _\- Attends, quoi ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a mis du temps à en parler à qui que ce soit. La seule personne à qui elle avait envie de le dire lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ! Bravo Shelby, très bon sens du professorat !_ Cria presque Will avant de sortir de son bureau en claquant la porte.

 **-0-**

A l'autre bout du lycée, Sue faisait les cents pas. Elle venait d'entendre la conversation qu'avaient eue Shelby et Will. Elle se félicita d'avoir laissé un micro dans la corbeille de fruits qu'elle lui avait offerte en début de semaine. A l'origine, ledit micro avait pour but d'avoir quelque chose pour démonter cette Shelby qui venait envahir son espace personnel sans avoir peur d'elle, chose que Sue n'aimait pas du tout. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre d'histoire sur Rachel Berry. Elle était totalement furieuse que l'on puisse faire du mal à ce petit bout de femme.

Certes, officiellement, elle n'avait jamais aimé aucun des membres du Glee-Club, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait des frissons quand elle entendait la diva chanter. Sue n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris que quelque chose se tramait quand elle avait remarqué les grands changements chez Rachel mais elle ne pensait pas que la cause était si horrible. Elle aussi faisait, d'une certaine manière, souffrir ses Cheeros à l'entrainement mais elles au moins étaient consentantes, non ? De toute façon, elle s'était décidée, la première de ses filles à poser la main sur Berry souffrirait le martyre.


	17. A la rue

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : A la rue**

La journée continua tranquillement, Rachel avait réussi à éviter presque tout le monde à part Kurt, Blaine et Quinn qu'elle croisa dans divers cours. Elle fut également avec Santana en espagnol bien qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Certes, pour Santana et les deux garçons, elle fut heureuse de les voir, ils lui avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de divers potins du lycée. Tout cela dans l'optique de lui changer les idées mais il en était tout autre pour Quinn. La blonde n'arrivait pas à retirer son regard de pitié sur Rachel qui se sentait totalement oppressée.

Elle put finir sa journée en oubliant que le soir même serait assez compliqué pour elle. C'était ce soir-là qu'elle devait parler à ses pères pour New York. Rachel put alors sentir un autre regard sur elle en arrivant au parking, celui de Santana qui lui envoyait un grand sourire d'encouragement. La brunette prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de rentrer chez elle. C'est en arrivant devant la porte qu'elle y resta plantée. Rachel entendait les voix de ses pères à l'intérieur de sa maison et cela l'angoissait. Elle rentra alors en leur lançant un grand sourire. Cela faisait réellement du bien de se blottir contre eux.

 _\- Ma chérie, tu es sublime ! Je vois que tu as fait les boutiques à New York ! Et tes cheveux, je dois dire que ce style te va à ravir !_

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec ton père. C'est Finn qui doit être heureux de t'avoir à son bras, encore plus aujourd'hui je veux dire._

Ils lui accordèrent une dernière embrassade avant de ranger leurs affaires. Rachel n'arrivait pas à articuler plus d'une phrase à chaque question qu'ils lui posaient. Ils savaient très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur fille. Après tout, elle était la principale détentrice de la conversation dans cette maison. Ils attendaient toutefois qu'elle fasse le premier pas vers eux.

 _\- Je … Vous voulez bien venir dans le salon, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose,_ finit-elle enfin par dire.

 _\- Bien sûr, si ça nous fait comprendre pourquoi tu es anormalement calme ce soir. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ma puce._

Elle les fit s'asseoir dans le salon en prenant son temps. Elle ne savait pas tellement pas où commencer. Puis elle se souvint de ce que Santana lui avait dit, ses pères étaient des hommes compréhensifs et puis après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Enfin à la base non, ce n'est qu'après qu'elle avait pris de mauvaises décisions et elle en était consciente. Elle les regarda alors dans les yeux, remarquant leur air inquiet. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

 _\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Finn ma puce ? Attends, tu n'es pas enceinte quand même !_

Intérieurement, Rachel riait. Elle aurait tellement aimé que son problème ne soit qu'une simple histoire de grossesse pour une adolescente.

 _\- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte et pour l'information, Finn et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. On s'est séparés peu de temps après la rentrée._

 _\- Oh, je suis désolé d'être allé directement à cette conclusion. En ce qui concerne Finn, ce n'est pas plus mal, on ne te l'a jamais dit mais aucun de nous ne le trouvait bien pour toi._

C'était une sacrée nouvelle pour Rachel. Ses pères étaient décidément de très bons acteurs, elle avait toujours cru qu'ils adoraient Finn. Il fallait croire qu'elle n'était aussi douée pour les décrypter qu'elle le croyait. Elle reprit une petite bouffée d'air avant de reprendre.

 _\- Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer … Quand je suis allée à New York, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Peu de temps après mon arrivée, il y a eu une fête lors de laquelle j'ai été … J'ai été violée._

 _\- Quoi ? Attends, qui a osé te faire ça ?_ Commença Leroy qui était déjà debout, empli de rage qu'on ait pu toucher à son bébé.

 _\- Chéri, laisse-la terminer s'il te plait._ Continua Hiram d'une voix qui cachait toute l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Rachel lança un sourire à ses deux pères avant de baisser les yeux. Il fallait que tout sorte, alors elle leur raconta tout. Elle expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé, comme elle l'avait fait au Glee-Club. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas Santana pour l'aider et pour prendre la relève mais elle parvint à finir son récit par elle-même sans flancher. Elle releva alors les yeux, cherchant de l'amour dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, ceux qui l'avait élevée.

Pourtant, elle n'y trouva pas ce qu'elle désirait. Ils étaient en état de choc et pourtant, elle pouvait lire la honte dans leurs yeux, ils avaient honte de ce qu'elle avait fait après coup. En aucun cas il ne lui reprochait ce qui lui était arrivé à cette soirée mais ce qui s'était produit ensuite … Elle avait vendu son corps, s'était laissée à prendre la drogue, c'était totalement inadmissible pour eux. Ils eurent une profonde moue de dégout en regardant leur propre fille. Cela déchira le cœur de la jeune femme.

 _\- Sors de cette maison …_ Ajouta Leroy d'un ton froid et détaché.

 _\- Qu.. Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as entendu ton père Rachel,_ finit Hiram.

Rachel avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir descendre plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle qui trouvait que sa vie commençait tout juste à s'améliorer. C'était fichu. La jeune femme monta alors à l'étage, prit une grande valise et y mit toutes les affaires qu'elle pouvait faire entrer. Rachel redescendit assez rapidement et frappa fortement la porte de sa maison. Elle s'assit alors sur les petites marches sur le bord de son jardin en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Elle était perdue.

Elle avait espéré pendant un court instant qu'ils la retiendraient ou qu'ils viendraient la chercher en la voyant assise dehors mais non. Là encore elle se trompait. Elle prit alors son portable, cherchant qui appeler. Elle tomba alors sur le nom de Kurt mais c'était hors de question, avec Finn chez lui, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui faire face. Puis, ce fut comme une évidence, il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'elle pouvait appeler, une personne qui lui avait dit qu'elle serait là pour elle. Elle composa alors, d'une main tremblante, le numéro de Santana.


	18. Déception

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger et à Pandichoux899 pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Déception**

Quand Santana sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il était trop tard pour que Quinn ou Brittany l'appelle pour une quelconque sortie. Il était également trop tôt pour que Rachel ne lui fasse un petit rapport sur la conversation avec ses pères. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma quand elle vit le prénom de Rachel s'afficher sur son téléphone. Elle décrocha en toute hâte et comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave quand elle entendit son amie renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Tana ?_ Demanda une toute petite voix.

 _\- Rach' ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Questionna Santana en tentant de masquer son affolement.

 _\- Je suis dehors … Je …_

Santana eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour comprendre ce que Rachel venait de lui annoncer. Sa première pensée fut plus optimiste. Elle pensa alors que la discussion avec ses pères s'étant mal passée, elle était sortie un peu prendre l'air afin de se reprendre. Mais ce n'est qu'après qu'elle comprit la véritable raison de sa phrase. Santana n'en revenait pas, c'était pourtant elle qui avait persuadé la brunette que ses pères allaient bien réagir. Elle ne connaissait pas d'hommes plus compréhensifs qu'eux, ce n'était pas possible que Rachel se retrouve éjectée de chez elle.

 _\- Rachel, dis-moi ce qui se passe exactement. Ils ne l'ont pas bien pris, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Ils m'ont …_ Commença-t-elle dans un sanglot. _Ils m'ont mise à la porte Tana …_

Elle commença alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes ce qui eut pour effet d'émouvoir profondément la Latina. Sur le moment, elle fit une pause, elle ne savait pas comment réagir pour la rassurer. Puis elle comprit qu'en ce moment même Rachel était devant chez elle.

 _\- Bon écoute moi, je viens te chercher, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?_

Santana entendit un petit « oui » d'approbation de la part de Rachel. Elle prit alors sa veste et ses clés de voiture et s'apprêta à partir quand sa mère la questionna sur la raison d'un départ aussi soudain aussi tardivement. La Latina ne savait pas tellement quoi faire, devait-elle tout dire à sa mère ou simplement lui dire qu'une amie avait besoin d'un toit pour la nuit ? Sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle lui aurait surement demandée des comptes si Rachel venait à rester plus de quelques jours. Elle reposa alors ses clés sur la table et regarda sa mère.

 _\- Je vais aller chercher Rachel, ses pères l'ont mise à la rue_ , déclara-t-elle.

 _\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, connaissant Rachel par ce qu'on m'en a dit, elle n'est pas le genre de jeune femme à s'attirer des ennuis. Et puis de toute façon, on ne met pas son enfant à la rue !_

 _\- Maman, tu es sûre que tu veux tout entendre ? C'est une histoire assez longue alors si tu veux tous les détails, je préfèrerais attendre qu'elle soit à la maison en sécurité parce que là, la savoir toute seule me rend dingue !_

 _\- Vas-y, mi hira._

Santana hocha la tête, reprit ses clés de voiture et fonça rejoindre Rachel. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère était plus que fière d'elle en ce moment-même. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi altruiste. A dire vrai, il était rare que Santana lui parle de ses amis au lycée, elle savait que Santana n'avait pas de vrais amis. La voir aussi déterminée à aider Rachel lui faisait plaisir car sa fille mettait en avant une autre personne qui lui tenait à cœur.

Rachel attendait patiemment que son amie vienne la chercher. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de devoir demander à quelqu'un de l'aide pour ne pas passer la nuit dehors. C'était gênant et elle s'en voulait d'embêter d'une quelconque manière son amie. Elle remarqua alors la voiture de Santana arriver devant sa maison, cette dernière descendit de la voiture en toute hâte et la pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Santana prit le sac de la brunette qu'elle déposa dans sa voiture avant de l'aider à monter. Elle remarqua immédiatement les yeux rouges que son amie avait.

 _\- Tu vas venir chez moi pendant quelques temps Rach', d'accord ?_

Rachel n'avait pas envie de dire oui mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix alors accepta sans rechigner. La route fut bien calme et la brunette regardait les lampadaires s'aligner les uns à la suite des autres jusqu'à ce que la voiture se stoppe. Elle suivit alors Santana sans qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Les deux jeunes femmes furent alors accueillies par la mère de la Latina qui prit immédiatement Rachel dans ses bras. Santana se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait dû prévenir sa mère du fait que Rachel n'était pas très contacts physiques.

 _\- Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux Rachel, mi hija m'a dit que tes pères t'avaient mise dehors alors ne t'en fais pas, ici tu es comme chez toi._ Dit-elle d'un sourire compatissant.

Santana invita Rachel à s'asseoir dans le canapé avant de rentrer ses affaires. Elle savait que sa mère attendait des explications mais elle ne savait pas si Rachel accepterait qu'elle lui en parle. Santana demanda alors d'une petite voix la permission pour mettre au courant sa mère, ce que Rachel ne pouvait que lui accorder. Elle prit alors sa mère à part dans la cuisine, laissant l'ex-diva souffler un peu.

 _\- Mama, tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé de New York et du fait que Rachel y avait une sorte de formation là-bas pour futurs étudiants ?_

Sa mère hocha la tête.

 _\- Là-bas, des hommes ont abusé d'elle. Après cela, elle a noyé son chagrin et sa honte d'elle-même dans la drogue, entre autre. Je te passerais les détails, mais Rachel devait tout dire ce soir à ses pères et il semblerait qu'ils l'aient mal pris …_

Santana vit le regard de celle qui l'avait élevée être horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était déjà horrible ce qui était arrivé à cette gamine de l'âge de sa fille. Mais en plus, ses pères l'abandonnaient. Santana entendit des jurons hispaniques être prononcés par sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi et d'une certaine manière, elle était heureuse que sa mère soit indignée autant qu'elle-même l'était. Elles retournèrent auprès de Rachel.

 _\- Santana vient de me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé Rachel, et je renouvelle ma phrase. Tu restes ici aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira et je suis là si tu as besoin de parler._

Maribel ouvrit alors grand les bras à Rachel qui s'y réfugia en la remerciant une bonne centaine de fois. La scène ne pouvait qu'émouvoir Santana qui remercia le ciel d'avoir une mère pareille.


	19. L'entrainement des Cheerleaders

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : L'entrainement des Cheerleaders**

Une fois le câlin entre sa mère et Rachel passé, Santana se décida qu'il était temps pour son amie et elle d'aller dormir. Toutefois la petite maisonnette que partageaient les deux femmes ne possédait que deux chambres : celle de Maribel et celle de Santana. Il était hors de question pour ces deux femmes que la brunette ne dorme sur le canapé. La Latina lui proposa alors, d'une petite voix, de dormir avec elle afin d'avoir un lit plus confortable pour la nuit. A nouveau, Rachel ne pouvait pas dire non, elle arrivait à peine à aligner plus de deux mots.

Santana prit son temps pour ranger totalement sa chambre, elle savait que la brunette pouvait être maniaque quand elle s'y mettait et préférait qu'il y ait un minimum d'ordre. Rachel prit alors une douche pour se rafraîchir surtout les idées et attendit Santana sur le lit. Elle avait le regard baissé et n'avait jamais été aussi bas, moralement parlant, en face de quelqu'un. A New York, personne ne la connaissait, il était donc simple de craquer sans que quiconque ne s'en préoccupe. Mais là, elle était devant Santana et n'aimait pas paraître faible.

 _\- Rachel … J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je veux comprendre. Et puis, tu sais bien que je ne jugerais rien. Ce serait un comble que ce soit moi qui te juge hein ?_ Dit-elle en tentant une pointe d'humour pour faire sourire son amie.

 _\- Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, ils étaient déjà là. Ils m'ont fait des compliments sur mon look, un peu comme vous à mon retour au lycée en début d'année. J'ai attendu un peu, le temps de trouver mes mots même s'ils avaient déjà remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas._

Elle soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre son histoire. Rachel expliqua alors à Santana qu'elle avait tout raconté à ses pères, même si dans un premier temps ils avaient pensé à une grossesse d'ado et rien de plus. La brunette expliqua qu'elle avait pu voir dans les yeux des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle du dégout à son égard. Santana bouillait intérieurement, elle était estomaquée de savoir qu'ils avaient éprouvé cette émotion pour leur fille.

Santana attira son amie à côté d'elle pour caresser doucement son dos pour la rassurer le temps qu'elle continue son histoire. Par instinct, Rachel posa sa tête sur son épaule comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Cette dernière continua alors pour arriver au passage où elle avait dû récupérer quelques affaires avant d'arriver sur le palier, espérant en vain que ses pères la retiendraient. Rachel releva alors le regard pour le placer dans celui de Santana où elle raconta que c'est en cet instant qu'elle l'avait appelée pour lui demander de l'aide.

 _\- On peut dormir maintenant s'il te plait ?_ Demanda l'ex-diva d'une toute petite voix.

 _\- Tout ce que tu voudras_ … Répondit Santana d'un ton retenant à la fois son étranglement et sa compassion.

Santana défit alors le lit en s'installant la première dedans, laissant Rachel s'y mettre en second. Elle crut tout d'abord que son amie lui tournerait le dos, rejetterait le contact avec elle. Pourtant cela fut le contraire et la brunette se cala tout contre Santana qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Un geste protecteur, presque insignifiant pour la Latina mais tellement rassurant pour Rachel. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit rapidement, fatiguée d'avoir tant pleurée.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain matin, Santana et Rachel arrivèrent ensemble au lycée. Tous les regardèrent, il fallait avouer que c'était étonnant de les voir venir dans la voiture de la Cheerleader. De plus, Rachel avait un air triste et pas l'habituel regard assuré limite constamment séductrice qu'elle arborait à l'égard des autres depuis quelque temps. Kurt et Blaine remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez leur amie. Ils se décidèrent d'éclaircir ce point. Les deux garçons attendirent alors une entre deux cours du matin pour prendre Rachel à part.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Blaine d'un air inquiet.

 _\- Oui oui …_

 _\- Ecoute ma belle, je te connais assez bien pour savoir quand tu tentes d'éviter de raconter ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Alors vas-y, raconte, on est là pour ça_ ! Ajouta Kurt.

 _\- Si tu me connais assez bien, alors pourquoi tu ne vois pas quand je te fais comprendre que non, je n'ai pas envie de parler ? Désolée de tenter de rester un minimum polie en ne répondant pas comme tu le voudrais._

Sur cette phrase, elle partit à son cours d'anglais, laissant les deux garçons en plan. Kurt eut immédiatement envie de la poursuivre afin d'avoir le dernier mot dans cette joute verbale mais Blaine l'en empêcha. Il lui rappela qu'il était plus prudent de la laisser se calmer avant de tenter une autre approche, un peu moins directe. Kurt accepta, il savait que Blaine avait raison même si cette animosité allait le travailler jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Une fois son cours terminé, Rachel se décida de rester à nouveau à l'écart de tous le temps de déjeuner. Elle se rendit alors dans son petit coin habituel dans le gradin. De là, elle avait une vue globale sur tout le stade, en général vide. Mais cette fois-là, il y avait l'entrainement des Cheerleader qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tant mieux, après tout cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu par Quinn qui en fit la remarque à Santana. Cette dernière afficha un sourire en voyant la brunette la regarder au loin.

Sue suivit le regard des deux jeunes femmes et remarqua également Rachel, seule au fond des gradins. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déprimer pour elle. C'était tellement injuste qu'un petit bout de femme ait déjà vécu autant. Son regard dévia alors sur une bande de footballeurs qui venaient d'arriver dans les gradins à leur tour. Se retournant sur Santana, il était évidant que la Latina les avait vus également.

 _\- S'ils l'approchent, je te jure que je leur arrache les tripes !_ Grogna Santana vers Quinn.

 _\- Et si tu t'approches d'eux, tu peux dire adieux à ta réputation de garce sans cœur. A toi de choisir !_

Leur Coach entendit cet échange. Il fallait admettre que la blonde avait raison, si Santana intervenait, elle pouvait dire adieux à la peur qu'elle inspirait même en Snixx, il en valait de même d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'occuper de ces gars que s'ils s'en prenaient physiquement à Rachel, dans le cas contraire, elle ne pouvait que rester là, sans rien faire.


	20. Non c'est un non

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Non c'est un non**

Rachel remarqua également l'attroupement de jeunes hommes se rapprochant d'elle. Ce n'était pas une sensation qu'elle aimait, avoir des hommes qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment repousser près d'elle. Toutefois, elle ne se sentait pas menacée, elle était sous les yeux de Santana et il était certain pour Rachel, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se sentir autant en sécurité que sous le regard de la Latina. Azimo et ses camarades s'assirent alors tout autour de la brunette, ils pensaient ainsi la mettre mal à l'aise mais c'était surtout de la colère qui montait chez elle.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle éprouvait également une pointe de curiosité. Rachel avait déjà eu à faire avec eux, mais généralement c'était pour lui envoyer un slushie, ou plus récemment pour la siffler dans les couloirs du lycée. Il était évident qu'ils n'étaient là pour aucune des deux raisons, Rachel attendit donc patiemment qu'ils agissent afin qu'elle puisse en apprendre plus. Elle observa des échanges de regards et de sourires entres les membres de l'équipe de football. De loin, elle fit un petit non de la tête à Santana, Rachel sentait que son amie était à deux doigts de la rejoindre.

 _\- Comment vas-tu ma belle_ ? Demanda Shane, ne semblant pas gêné d'appeler une amie de Mercedes ainsi.

 _\- Oh c'est à moi que tu t'adresses Shane ? J'étais persuadée que tu craquais pour un de tes camarades de jeux ! Qui sait … Peut-être que vous gonfler autre chose que des ballons ensemble …_ Ricana-t-elle.

Elle se sentit revivre par ce simple petit échange. Retrouver sa capacité d'argumentation était une certaine source d'énergie pour la brunette. Cela eut également pour effet de stopper les garçons qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle ait de la répartie. Elle était ravie de sa petite réplique et envoya un immense sourire à Santana qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle gérait la situation. Rachel ne rajouta pas un mot, il fallait que cela vienne d'eux afin qu'elle puisse se moquer d'eux à nouveau.

 _\- On t'a vu arriver avec Lopez ce matin._ Ajouta Azimo.

 _\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Ça signifie que tu n'as pas encore besoin de lunettes, je te félicite, tu veux peux être quelques applaudissements pour cette sublime découverte ?_

 _\- Allez, avoue que toi et elle vous êtes ensemble, c'est flagrant_. Finit alors par dire un des footballeurs dont Rachel ne connaissait pas le nom.

Elle les regarda avec un air étonné. C'était incompréhensible qu'ils concluent ce genre de chose juste parce qu'elles étaient arrivées ensemble se matin. Ces garçons n'avaient définitivement rien dans le crâne. Pourtant cela activa quelques lumières dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans les bras de la Latina la nuit dernière. Mais, de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien d'en débattre, jamais Santana Lopez ne s'intéresserait à elle.

 _\- Eh bien messieurs, évitez de tenter le concours de détective privé ! Si pour vous un simple voyage en voiture ensemble signifie un couple, je plains vos futurs clients_. Répliqua-t-elle, tentant de garder la même assurance que dans ses anciennes réparties.

 _\- Oh, tu sais … Cela explique pourquoi toi et Finn vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble. Déjà qu'il n'est pas très compétant dans ce qu'il entreprend, il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour satisfaire une fille comme toi !_ S'exclama Shane en riant.

Rachel retint une grimace, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Finn et encore moins de sexe avec lui en face de ces hommes. Elle soupira un bon coup en se disant qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'abrutis, guidés par un second cerveau se trouvant plus en bas de leur anatomie. Rachel se mit alors à rire devant eux en plaignant leurs petites amies respectives au vu de leur façon de penser. Elle se promit même d'en toucher quelques mots à Mercedes.

La brunette remarqua alors qu'ils s'échangeaient à nouveau des regards et comprit donc qu'ils n'avaient pas fini avec leur petite investigation. Elle avait vraiment envie d'en finir avec ce jeu dont elle ne connaissait pas le but. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, en attendant, était de revêtir son masque froid qu'elle avait amélioré ces derniers temps afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'elle n'était à présent plus aussi à l'aise qu'elle paraissait.

 _\- Et donc, vous êtes ici pour ?_

 _\- C'est évident nan ? On est là pour te proposer de te montrer ce qu'un vrai mec est capable de faire au lit. Tu n'as qu'à choisir qui tu veux ou même plusieurs, on est tous partant pour te ramener sur le droit chemin._

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put qu'éclater de rire. Un rire sincère qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Cela étonna, non seulement les membres de l'équipe de football, mais également les Cheerleaders et Sue qui ne pouvait que remarquer cela. Reprenant alors son calme, Rachel tentant de retrouver ses mots pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être intéressée par leur proposition.

 _\- Non merci, je m'en sortirais très bien sans cette … Aide._

 _\- Allez Rachel, tu sais, on a tous remarqué ton nouveau look, il sert forcément à nous appâter !_

 _\- Non, ça ira. Et puis … Avec le petit truc qui se trouve entre vos jambes, messieurs, je ne suis pas certaine que vous seriez capable de me ramener sur un quelconque chemin ! Si je peux me permettre en plus, remarque je ne suis plus à ça près, Santana est bien mieux roulée que vous._

Elle se leva alors et s'apprêta à partir pour retourner dans le lycée. Elle était agacée par le fait qu'ils persistent sans comprendre qu'un non était un non et pas un peut-être. Rachel sentit alors la main d'Azimo lui attraper le bras, elle était à deux doigts de paniquer par ce contact inopiné. C'en était trop pour Santana qui comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient franchi la limite que Rachel avait imposée. Elle ne put que remarquer que Sue ne semblait pas plus heureuse de ce qui se passait qu'elle-même. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent de la brunette d'un pas décidé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Berry ?_ Questionna Sue.

 _\- Juste une bande d'abrutis qui ne comprennent pas quand une fille leur dit non._

Santana se prépara alors à leur bondir dessus sans une once d'hésitation.


	21. Une surprenante Sue

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

 **Désolé de mon retard! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.**

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Une surprenante Sue**

Comme une furie, Santana s'apprêtait à foncer sur ces hommes qui osaient approcher Rachel et la mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Pourtant une main s'interposa devant elle, Sue la retenait. Non pas par compassion, sachant parfaitement que Santana, aussi solide soit-elle, ne faisait pas le poids face à l'équipe de football au quasi complet. On pouvait lire la colère dans le regard de la Coach contrôlait ses émotions, bien mieux que Santana, de montrer ses émotions et son envie d'égorger ces hommes vivants et de les présenter à toute la populace sans regret.

Elle tendit alors la main à Rachel afin qu'elle puisse quitter les gradins sans être retenue par un seul de ces hommes. La brunette hésita un court instant à accepter cette main tendue mais céda, comprenant que c'était sa seule échappatoire. Rachel se plaça aux côtés de Sue qui reprit son regard froid et haineux envers ces jeunes hommes. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne pour que personne ne pense qu'elle était en train de se ramollir.

 _\- Votre comportement sera rapporté à votre Coach ainsi qu'au Principal. Bien que ce dernier soit un incompétent, je pense que du côté de votre Coach, elle sera beaucoup beaucoup moins cordiale._

 _\- Oh, allez, dite-pas qu'avec sa tenue, elle ne l'a pas bien cherché !_

 _\- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement totalement idiot, si je viens demain au lycée en minijupe, vous me sauteriez dessus ?_

Ils rirent avant de comprendre que c'était une grosse erreur de leur part. Ils partirent assez rapidement pour éviter la bouteille pleine que Sue leur jeta. La blonde regarda sa cheerleader et son amie. Elle lança un regard à Quinn qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait prendre en main le reste de l'entrainement. Sue prit alors Rachel et Santana à part. Elle demanda tout simplement pourquoi les deux femmes étaient arrivées ensemble le matin même.

Les deux amies se regardèrent en comprenant que Sue avait, en effet, des yeux partout. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les tendances mégalo de cette femme tout comme ses envies de tout savoir sur tout ce qui se passait dans son espace. Pour une fois, Sue ne semblait pas avoir d'envies presque carnivores à leurs égards mais ce n'était pas pour autant que les jeunes femmes se dirent qu'il fallait qu'elles baissent leur garde.

 _\- Bon, on vous a arraché la langue où vous avez pris un gros coup sur la tête qui vous empêche d'aligner deux mots compréhensibles ?_

 _\- C'est quoi l'importance là-dedans Coach ?_ Demanda Santana.

 _\- L'importance Lopez, c'est que vous vous détestez depuis des années et comme par miracle vous survivez à plusieurs minutes en seule à seule dans la même voiture. Evidemment que ça attire le regard. Si vous pensiez l'inverse alors, en effet, vous avez dû prendre un coup sur la tête._

Rachel et Santana se fixèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Ce n'était pas à la Latina de prendre la décision de ce qui pouvait ou non être révélé à la femme devant eux. Il fallait que la décision vienne de Rachel et de personne d'autre. La prise de décision était, d'une certaine manière, un moyen pour elle de reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie.

 _\- Mes pères m'ont virée de la maison. Santana a accepté de me recueillir. C'est pour ça que nous sommes arrivées ensemble ce matin et probablement quelques autres matins dans un avenir proche._

On put alors voir le visage de Sue virer assez rapidement au rouge. Jamais Santana ne l'avait vue dans un tel état de colère. Même quand Brittany avait refusé de remplacer un boulet de canon pour satisfaire la dernière lubie de leur coach, Sue n'avait pas été ainsi. On put discerner entre deux grincements de dents qu'elle avait envie de déchiqueter les pères de Rachel. A ses yeux, ils ne méritaient pas d'être considérés comme des pères pour traiter leur fille ainsi après ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu par le passé.

Les jeunes femmes comprirent alors que Sue savait pour Rachel, elles ne savaient pas comment mais c'était devenu une évidence au vu de ses propos. La brunette prit le temps de remercier Sue de façon sommaire, toujours aussi étonnée qu'elle soit au courant pour elle. Santana lui adressa un hochement de tête avant de suivre Rachel afin de rester avec elle le reste de la journée. Elle voulait éviter qu'un autre épisode de ce genre ne se reproduise.

 **-0-**

 **[Pov Rachel]**

Pourquoi ils sont venus s'en prendre à moi dans les gradins ? En quoi ma vie les regarde ? C'était tellement mieux avant, le temps où la seule préoccupation qu'ils avaient à mon égard était de m'envoyer des sluchies. J'aimerais tellement retourner à cette époque-là. Cette époque où mon seul problème était de savoir quelle chanson j'allais chanter au Glee-Club. Pourtant je me sens tellement en sécurité au lycée, sous le regard de Santana.

Elle ne me quitte pas d'une semelle depuis ce midi, je sais bien qu'elle veut juste me protéger mais si cela continue comme ça, elle finira par être blessée. Si le Coach Sylvester n'était pas intervenue, elle aurait fini en plusieurs morceaux. Tout ça à cause de moi. Sérieusement Rachel, pourquoi tu n'as pas tout géré toute seule comme tu l'avais prévu à la base ? Tu aurais eu tellement moins de soucis. Il faut que tout s'arrête, il faut que je m'écarte de Santana pour la protéger.

Je ne peux pas faire ça si je continue de vivre chez elle. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de partir mais elle ne me laissera jamais faire si elle pense que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Réfléchis Rachel, réfléchis… Bon, il me reste plus qu'à y penser pendant tout le cours d'Histoire. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir de chez elle, et dès ce soir !

 **-0-**

Le soir-même, Rachel profita de l'absence de Maribel et du fait que Santana soit dans la douche pour remballer ses affaires. Santana la regarda avec étonnement en sortant de la salle de bain et l'interrogea. Tentant de prendre son air le plus sincère, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse, elle répondit à son amie en lui expliquant que ses pères l'avaient contactée pour lui demander de revenir. La Latina lui accorda un immense sourire et l'aida, pour une fois qu'elle avait réussi à mentir, c'était le bon jour !

 _\- Je te dépose chez toi._

 _\- Non, je vais marcher, ça va me faire du bien de réfléchir un peu avant de les revoir._

Même si elle n'aimait pas la savoir seule dans la rue, Santana ne pouvait pas dire que son envie de rester seule n'était pas compréhensible. Elle lui demanda de lui envoyer un sms un fois qu'elle serait dans sa chambre. Rachel acquiesça et retourna chez elle. En arrivant devant la maison, elle remarqua que ses pères n'étaient pas présents, elle prit les clés cachées sous le pot de fleurs et rentra. Rachel prit alors quelques affaires ainsi que ses clés de voiture.

Une fois dans sa voiture, elle se demanda où aller. Elle prit la décision d'aller sur le parking du lycée et de passer la nuit dans son auto. Elle ne s'attendait toutefois pas à être réveillée par Sue arrivant tôt le lendemain matin.


	22. Nouveau chez-soi

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Nouveau chez-soi**

Sue frappait alors à la fenêtre arrière de la voiture de Rachel. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et étonnée de voir la jeune femme dormir ici. Rachel prit quelques minutes pour se réveiller, déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une personne du matin, mais là … Elle sortit alors de la voiture en faisant attention de prendre son manteau pour ne pas avoir plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait déjà. Rachel se tint alors face à Sue mais n'osa pas relever son regard. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver.

 _\- Berry, pourquoi dors-tu dans ta voiture et pas chez Lopez ? Je croyais que tu étais chez elle depuis l'incident avec tes pères._

Rachel se permit alors de relever les yeux. Elle pensa croiser les yeux glaciaux de Sue mais pourtant c'était tout le contraire, c'était presque de la pitié. Pourquoi le Coach Sylvester avait de la pitié pour elle ? N'était-elle pas la personne la plus sadique du lycée : professeurs et élèves compris ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas normal, elle devait encore rêver. Pourtant le toussotement de Sue, indiquant qu'elle attendait une réponse, la rappela à la réalité.

 _\- Je n'aime pas être un fardeau pour les autres. J'attire déjà assez les regards sur moi. Ce n'est pas la peine que Santana subisse ma situation._

Sue soupira un bon coup. Depuis quand la diva qu'elle avait devant-elle avait peur d'être un fardeau ? Après tout, elle était déjà un boulet avant que tout cela ne lui arrive ! Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant …

 _\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as dormi toute la nuit dans ta voiture pour ne pas que sa vie soit affecteé par tes actes ?_

 _\- Elle a une réputation à laquelle elle tient, contrairement à moi. Le lycée est un bon moment pour elle, je ne veux pas lui gâcher ça._

A nouveau, Sue soupira un grand coup. Berry était bien trop altruiste pour son propre bien. Elle n'arriverait jamais à faire face au monde qui l'attendait en dehors du lycée comme ça. Après tout, elle y avait déjà fait face de la manière la plus cruelle possible. Elle s'était formée une barrière contre le monde entier dans ce petit univers qu'était le lycée mais qu'en serait-il une fois ses études ici terminées ? Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir selon Sue.

 _\- Tu vas venir chez moi, je vais pas te laisser là, il pourrait t'arriver bien pire que quelques footballeurs en chaleur !_

 _\- Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas …_

 _\- Berry, Berry, Berry, un coup de fil de ma part et ta jolie petite voiture et tout ce qui se trouve dedans se retrouveront à la fourrière. A toi de choisir : chez moi ou la fourrière ?_

Rachel grogna un bon coup. C'était un coup pas à son gout. Elle accepta alors de suivre Sue en voiture jusqu'à chez elle en se demandant ce que la Coach pouvait bien faire au lycée en ce début de week-end. Elle qui pensait être tranquille pour quelques jours. Rachel se gara alors devant la maison de Sue en se demandant ce qui allait se passer pour le reste de la journée. Tout resta bien silencieux, même quand la blonde lui montra la chambre dans laquelle elle allait dormir pour le moment. Rachel resta assise sur le lit en relisant quelques cours, trouvant sa Géographie bien plus intéressante depuis que celle-ci lui évitait de se retrouver face avec Sue.

 **[Pov Sue]**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu encore moi … Pourquoi j'ai invité Berry à venir chez moi ? Je fais comment maintenant pour rester la Coach sans cœur que tout le monde craint au lycée. Ma réputation à moi est totalement fichue s'ils apprennent que j'ai recueilli une élève à la rue. Je vais passer pour une faible et ça ce n'est pas tolérable. Pourtant, c'est impossible pour moi de la laisser là. Foutue hormones de grossesses tiens. Remarque, au moins mon état me donne une excuse pour ma conduite plus qu'étrange dans mon cas. D'accord, maintenant que j'ai mon alibi, je fais quoi de la gamine que j'ai à l'étage … Sincèrement Sue, réfléchis plus à l'avenir !

 **-0-**

La journée resta assez tranquille, les deux femmes s'évitèrent le plus possible. Sue savait que Rachel révisait ses cours et supposa également qu'elle devait envoyer quelques messages à quelques-uns des New Directions, après tout, ce n'était pas ce soir les Régionales ? Le soir arriva doucement et Sue l'appela pour manger. Aucune des deux ne savait comment se comporter à la présence de l'autre. C'était une situation bien trop étrange.

Rachel voulait se retenir de trop manger pourtant elle mourrait de faim, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et ça Sue s'en doutait. Elle la resservit à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment lui laisser un quelconque choix. Ainsi la brunette mangeait, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne puisse plus. Il fallait admettre que le Coach Sylvester était une bonne cuisinière, chose que personne n'aurait jamais devinée.

 _\- Je vais te donner quelques vieux vêtements pour cette nuit. Je me doute que tu n'as pas dû prendre de pyjama dans ton sac et je pense que tu ne seras pas à l'aise en dormant habillée._

Rachel hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot et suivit Sue qui lui donna lesdits vêtements. Une fois changée, la brunette se permit de faire un dernier arrêt dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Sue s'y trouvait pour la même raison, cela laissa à la blonde l'occasion de voir quelques petites cicatrices encore visibles ici et là sur le corps de Rachel. Elle se retint de grogner pour ne pas gêner son invitée mais espéra sincèrement qu'au moins les cicatrices physiques finiraient par disparaitre.

 **-0-**

Le week-end passa assez rapidement et fut très calme. Trop calme au gout de Sue qui regrettait de ne plus entendre la voix de la brunette. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais elle adorait l'entendre. Le lundi arriva alors et Santana avait hâte de retrouver Rachel afin de savoir comment s'étaient déroulées les retrouvailles avec ses pères. En passant devant la maison de son amie, elle remarqua que la voiture ne s'y trouvait pas, malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, elle pensa que Rachel était déjà partie pour le lycée. Mais son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter quand elle remarqua que ladite voiture ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle questionna alors son amie en la croisant à son casier.

 _\- Tu es venue comment ce matin Rach ?_

 _\- En voiture, pourquoi ?_ Répondit-elle froidement.

 _\- Mensonge, ta voiture n'est pas sur le parking. Je veux que tu m'expliques._

Rachel regarda Santana dans les yeux, c'était la première fois que cette dernière se montrait agressive à son égard depuis un long moment. Elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.


	23. Soutien

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Soutien**

Pour une fois, elle soutenait le regard de Santana. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui avait mentit mais se décida que si elle voulait vraiment ne plus créer d'ennuis à son amie, elle devait faire en sorte qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle. Rien de tel qu'une dispute pour cela non ? Rachel prit son air déterminé, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis quelque temps. Certes, cela la démangeait de savoir comment s'étaient déroulées les Régionales, pourtant il fallait qu'elle se montre forte et inébranlable face à Santana. Elle la rembarra alors en lui expliquant que sa vie ne regardait qu'elle.

Santana était profondément blessée que Rachel la laisse à l'écart de ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans sa vie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il y a encore peu de temps, elle avait une Rachel éplorée dans ses bras, n'arrivant à s'endormir qu'à cause de la fatigue qu'impliquait sa tristesse. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en un simple week-end. Santana pensa que quelque chose s'était à nouveau passé avec ses pères mais quoi ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire si Rachel refusait de se confier à elle. Soudain, elle en eut marre de s'impliquer pour se faire rembarrer ainsi.

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? En effet, à l'avenir tu géreras tes problèmes toute seule, comme une grande. Ne compte plus sur moi si c'est pour me traiter comme ça. Quand tu auras compris qui est vraiment là pour t'aider, tu sauras où me trouver pour me présenter tes excuses !_

Elle hurla presque sur ses derniers mots. Rachel en avait le cœur brisé, elle savait que les mots avaient un puissant pouvoir. Toutefois, elle avait toujours été celle qui avait subi ces mots et non le contraire. Elle se sentait coupable du traitement qu'elle venait d'infliger à son amie pourtant, au bout du compte, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Quinn avait observé toute la scène et suivit du regard Rachel qui semblait presque au bord des larmes et peinait à garder son masque de glace qu'elle avait perfectionné ces derniers temps.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer Rachel ? Je croyais que toi et Santana c'était limite le grand amour._ Demanda Quinn qui avait rejoint la jeune femme dans les toilettes.

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas Quinn … Et puis, depuis quand tu regardes autre chose que ton propre nombril ?_

 _\- Pas de ça avec moi Rachel, j'ai bien remarqué que ton agressivité n'était qu'un moyen pour toi te de défendre face aux autres. Répond à ma question s'il te plait._

Rachel regarda la blondinette qui se tenait à côté d'elle via le reflet du miroir. Depuis quand l'avait-elle si bien cernée ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se confier à Quinn ? Rien n'était moins sûr, cela pouvait être encore un moyen pour elle de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, elle avait envie de croire sa gentillesse, après trois ans au Glee-Club, elles avaient fini par devenir légèrement amies. Les soucis communs avec Finn n'avaient certes pas aidé au bon développement d'une relation amicale entre les deux femmes.

 _\- Bon écoute Rachel, je sais que je ne suis ni Kurt ou Santana avec qui tu peux parler de tout sans aucun soucis. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te jugerais en rien, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi ma meilleure amie est partie en criant après avoir discuté avec toi._

 _\- Quinn … Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger Santana de tous les ennuis que je pourrais lui apporter. Elle n'a pas à subir les conséquences de ce que j'ai vécu. Je tiens trop à elle pour ça._

Elle baissa alors la tête et sortit des toilettes sans ajouter un mot, laissant Quinn en plan sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La brunette tenta d'éviter Santana pour le reste de la journée en se répétant sans cesse qu'elle pouvait gérer ses problèmes seule. C'était sa vie et personne ne devait souffrir pour ou avec elle, même si pour cela elle devait renoncer à ceux à qui elle tenait.

 **[Pov Quinn]**

Je rêve où Rachel Barba Berry vient presque de m'avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Santana ? Bon d'accord, je veux bien admettre que, physiquement, Santana est au top. Mais comment, quand, leur relation a-t-elle évolué vers ce genre de chose ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas que Rachel était lesbienne ou bien bi … De toute façon, si elle continue à agir comme ça, elle va tout gâcher. Pour une fois que Santana pouvait être avec quelqu'un de bien, je ne vais pas laisser ça passer. Il en est hors de question.

Bon, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main maintenant. Déjà comprendre à Santana qu'elle aussi ressent des choses pour Rachel, même si c'est une évidence, ne va pas être simple. Mais je n'arriverais pas à gérer sa copine potentielle toute seule. Surtout que je ne la connais pas assez pour pouvoir anticiper toutes ses réactions. Je demande à qui ? Finn ? Hors de question, il va tout gâcher et va tenter de récupérer Rachel … Kurt et Blaine, je ne vois qu'eux pour ramener Rachel à la raison.

 **-0-**

Après la pause déjeuné, Quinn arriva enfin à mettre la main sur le couple près de leurs casiers. Elle les prit à part pour leur parler de l'interaction qu'elle avait observé entre Santana et Rachel ainsi que le fond de sa pensée sur les possibles sentiments de Rachel pour Santana. Elle ne voulait rien assurer aux deux garçons sans en avoir parlé à Santana avant. Une fois les deux garçons chargés de s'occuper de la brunette, Quinn chercha son amie qui sortait justement des vestiaires des Cheerleaders.

 _\- Santana, je peux te parler un instant ?_

 _\- Pas d'humeur Q, plus tard …_ Dit-elle en commençant à partir.

Quinn n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer ce qu'elle avait découvert aussi brutalement, mais elle connaissait assez Santana pour la savoir extrêmement butée quand elle s'y mettait.

 _\- Rachel t'écarte de sa vie parce qu'elle ne veut pas t'attirer d'ennuis ! Elle tient trop à toi._

 _\- La belle affaire …_

 _\- Tu m'énerves quand tu es à côté de la plaque comme ça ! Elle fait ça parce qu'elle t'aime, je précise vu que tu ne sembles pas lire entre les lignes quand il s'agit d'elle._

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de la Latina, c'était incontrôlable après avoir entendu ce que venait de lui dire Quinn. Puis, elle eut comme un bug. Il fallait qu'elle découvre où dormait Rachel, elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas chez ses pères et elle ne la laissera pas tomber, encore moins maintenant qu'elle savait ce que la brunette éprouvait pour elle.


	24. Moment de faiblesse

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à AlineGranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Moment de faiblesse**

Santana se remit vite de ses émotions et se répéta sans cesse qu'elle devait savoir où elle dormait. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas retournée chez elle. Le tout maintenant était de découvrir la vérité sur sa situation. Quinn et Santana s'étaient mises d'accord pour la suivre le soir-même. Elles prirent une seule voiture et suivirent le plus discrètement la brunette jusqu'à savoir où elle allait s'arrêter. Etrangement, ce n'était pas un quartier que les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient. Elles cherchaient, l'une comme l'autre, qui pouvait habiter dans le coin. Quinn se doutait bien qu'elle n'irait pas se réfugier chez Kurt à cause de Finn et il ne restait personne à sa connaissance en qui elle fasse autant confiance.

Pourtant, les deux femmes cherchèrent en vain quelqu'un qu'elles auraient oublié. En arrivant devant la maison, Quinn comme Santana restèrent bouche bée. Elles virent Sue ouvrir la porte de ce qui semblait être chez elle pour accueillir Rachel. C'était incompréhensible … Depuis quand Sue aidait les gens, surtout Rachel ? Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant d'arriver à prononcer un seul mot, cherchant une explication rationnelle à tout ce bazar. Rien ne leur venait à l'esprit. Santana baissa alors les yeux sur le volant, elle était tellement déçue que Rachel préfère vivre avec Sue plutôt qu'avec elle et son expression ne passa pas inaperçu par son amie.

 _\- Santana …_

 _\- Non. Ne dis rien Q. Tu as dû te tromper, pour qu'elle préfère vivre avec un démon plutôt que moi, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un raison. Et pas juste une envie de me protéger._

 _\- Justement, pense-y._

Santana releva les yeux vers son amie, cherchant une explication.

 _\- Tu ne te dis pas que si elle arrive à supporter un démon, elle mérite un peu de reconnaissance ? Après tout, elle doit, à mes yeux, vraiment tenir à toi pour accepter de rester avec Sue pour te protéger._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

C'était la première fois que Quinn voyait tant d'appréhension et d'hésitation dans le regard généralement déterminé et assuré de la Latina. Elle hocha alors la tête en lui faisant signe qu'il valait mieux rentrer à présent. Elles prirent alors la route en restant silencieuse, imaginant alors comment la vie pouvait être en vivant avec un tyran comme Sue Sylvester. Pourtant, elle devait forcément avoir un minimum de cœur, sinon elle n'aurait pas recueilli Rachel. C'était pourtant quasiment impossible d'associer leur Coach au simple concept de gentillesse.

 _\- J'espère qu'elle aidera Rachel. Elle est déjà fragile en ce moment, avec Sue, je pense que ça va être du tout ou rien._ Soupira Quinn.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- C'est soit elle va nous la ramener plus bas que terre et on va ramasser Rachel à la petite cuillère, soit elle va nous la remonter à bloc et on la retrouvera plus forte que jamais._

 _\- Tout ou rien … Q, elle fait du mal à Rachel et je te jure que, Coach ou pas Coach, je lui arrache la gorge._

Quinn ne put que rire à l'image qu'elle avait à présent en tête de Santana fonçant vers Sue pour la démolir, non, plutôt tenter de la démolir. C'était hilarant mais d'un autre côté, elle savait très bien que Santana serait capable du pire si cela venait à arriver.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain n'arriva pas assez vite pour les deux Cheerleaders qui n'avaient qu'une hâte : parler à Rachel. Elles arrivèrent tôt pour s'assurer de ne pas la louper et attendirent non loin de son casier le temps qu'elle montre le bout de son nez. Santana et Quinn lui demandèrent en chœur pourquoi elle dormait chez Sue, ce qui prit totalement au dépourvu la brunette qui avait prévu de partir de chez Sue avant que quiconque ne s'en rende compte. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait en sécurité là-bas et ne plus avoir à le cacher de tous était un poids en moins sur ses épaules déjà si chargées.

\- _Rach',_ commença Santana, _on veut juste savoir pour s'assurer que tu n'as pas de soucis supplémentaires. On ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on sache._

\- _Je … Tout va bien … Je suis bien là-bas_. Répondit-elle sans savoir quoi ajouter.

 _\- On veut tout savoir Rachel, pourquoi tu es chez elle et pourquoi tu y restes surtout !?_ S'exclama Quinn.

Rachel se sentait totalement au pied du mur et était incapable d'aligner deux mots. La sonnerie retenti alors et Sue arriva dans le couloir juste à cet instant et rappela qu'elles devraient toutes aller en cours. Sylvester n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué la détresse de sa nouvelle protégée et avait réussi à intervenir sans que cela ne passe pour de la faiblesse de sa part. Les deux Cheerleaders grognèrent mais obéirent sans ajouter un mot. Avant de prendre la route de son cours de Mathématiques, Rachel envoya un immense sourire en remerciements à Sue.

 **-0-**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombres et Rachel put prendre la route de chez Sue sans recroiser Santana ou Quinn de la journée. La brunette n'était pas au top de sa forme, elle était fatiguée et stressée. Tous les murs qu'elle s'était bâtis avant son retour à Lima étaient brisés et il lui était compliqué de faire face à tout cela. Une fois dans la maison de son hôte, Rachel se posa dans le canapé, le visage entre ses mains. Tout était tellement compliqué, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie normale comme n'importe quelle lycéenne ?

Sue ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'état de Rachel. Prenant une douche, elle vit la brunette seule dans le canapé qu'en retournant dans le salon plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle se demanda alors si Quinn et Santana étaient revenues à la charge ou si c'était autre chose qui la tracassait. Ne sachant pas tellement comment aborder le sujet, elle prépara un chocolat chaud à la brunette et le déposa devant elle sur la table-basse.

 _\- Rachel, tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe ? Est-ce que Fabray et Lop…_

 _\- Non, elles n'ont rien fait,_ l'interrompit-elle. _C'est moi, c'est juste tellement dur parfois …_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est dur ?_

 _\- De perdre de vieilles habitudes…_

Sue regarda alors les mains tremblantes de Rachel et comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait de la drogue. En croisant son regard, elle saisit alors que la brunette était à deux doigts de replonger.

 _\- Je croyais que tu avais fait une cure ?_

 _\- Une courte quoi qu'intensive. Je pense que le stress et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment mettent à mal le peu d'équilibre que j'avais trouvé._

 _\- Je peux te trouver un centre si tu v…_

 _\- NON !_ Cria-t-elle avant de se rendre contre que son haussement de ton. _Désolée, je … C'est juste que je ne veux pas être enfermée, je veux pas …_

En terminant sa phrase, de longues larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues. Rachel n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle craque une bonne fois pour relâcher la pression. Sue était totalement dépassée par les événements mais, par instinct, ouvrit les bras où Rachel se réfugia sans même réfléchir plus d'une seconde. Une fois exténuée par les larmes, elle se sentait libérée et passa une excellente nuit. Le lendemain put alors se passer sans problème et se fut une Rachel calme et sereine qui put tout expliquer à Santana : son envie de ne pas gêner, Sue qui la retrouve dans sa voiture et qui lui ordonne de la suivre.

Soulagée par la confession de Rachel, Santana sentait un petit lien se reformer entre-elles. Même si elle savait bien que la brunette n'oserait plus être proche d'elle de peur de lui attirer des ennuis. La Latina lui proposa alors de retourner au Glee-Club. D'abord hésitante, Rachel accepta sans pour autant être rassurée sur l'accueil qu'elle aurait.


	25. Shelby

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Shelby**

Elle marcha d'un pas lent vers la salle de répétition. Rachel n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis si longtemps. Les Communales avaient été remportées entre temps et tout doucement, tous commençaient à se préparer pour les Régionales. Ils furent tous ébahis de voir Rachel se ramener dans la salle. Kurt et Blaine lui foncèrent dessus pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Tous les mots pris de travers ces derniers temps avaient été oubliés. Ce n'était plus que de la joie de la revoir. Quinn lui accorda un grand sourire et Rachel vint s'installer entre elle et Santana. Kurt et Blaine se mirent juste derrière, Rachel était entourée de tous ceux qui désiraient la protéger.

Mr Schuester se rapprocha de Rachel et lui accorda un immense sourire. Il lui demanda alors si elle désirait chanter pour annoncer son retour parmi eux. Toutefois, Rachel ne pouvait toujours pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle et ça Santana l'avait bien compris. Elle fit non à la place de son amie au professeur. Il hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était une partie perdue d'avance. Rachel acceptait de reprendre son ancienne position de coach vocal auprès de ses amis mais rien de plus. Mr Schue s'approcha alors du tableau pour y inscrire le thème de la semaine : Le sommeil.

 _\- Mr Schue …_ Soupira Quinn. _Vous voulez qu'on vous trouve des berceuses pour dormir ? Désolée c'est pas mon genre de musique !_

 _\- Non Quinn, je veux que vous me trouviez des chansons traitant de ce sujet. Beaucoup d'artistes se sont penchés là-dessus justement pendant de longues crises d'insomnies. Et je ne doute pas qu'avec ce que nous avons appris récemment, certains d'entre nous en font les frais._

Il baissa alors le regard et reprit alors la suite de son cours comme à l'habitude. Brittany vint alors devant tous pour interpréter « _Fireflies_ » de Owl City. Tous écoutèrent avec intention cette musique douce et totalement dans le thème. Rachel ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux, il fallait admettre qu'on ne laissait pas assez souvent cette dernière s'exprimer et c'était bien dommage. Tout allait enfin pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Shelby débarque en trombe dans la salle de répétitions.

\- _Désolée d'interrompre tes répétitions Will, mais j'aimerais parler à ma fille si tu me le permets._

Will hocha la tête et regarda Rachel, s'attendant à ce que cette dernière se lève afin de rejoindre Shelby mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, elle lui lança un regard noir, empli de haine. En parcourant la salle des yeux, il remarqua également l'air de Santana. Elle était remontée contre Shelby et avait dû être mise au courant pour l'entrevue entre cette dernière et Rachel à la rentrée. Lui-même lui adressait très peu la parole depuis qu'il avait appris comment elle avait traité Rachel.

 _\- Ah, parce que tu as une fille dans cette salle ? Première nouvelle dis-donc ! Je me demande qui est cette malheureuse !_

 _\- Rachel …_ Commença-t-elle.

 _\- Désolée Madame, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous considérer comme sa mère, pas après ce que vous lui avez-dit._ La coupa Santana qui tenta de rester la plus calme possible.

 _\- Je suis venue te voir quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me confier, je suis allée voir ma mère quand j'ai eu le plus besoin d'elle. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas ma mère donc comme vient de te le dire Santana, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi._

Tous les membres du Glee-Club envoyèrent alors un immense regard noir à Shelby, on aurait presque pu penser qu'ils allaient tous se jeter sur elle pour la déchiqueter. Shelby tint leurs regards à tous, ne semblant pas le moins du monde intimidée. Elle regarda Rachel et lui ordonna alors de la suivre, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle devait obéir si elle ne voulait pas une quelconque réprimande sur le plan scolaire. Une chose avait pourtant échappé à Shelby, Rachel n'était pas seule contre elle.

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et se placèrent entre Rachel et sa mère biologique pendant que la brunette restait assise en les observant. Ils précisèrent alors qu'elle n'était pas ici en tant que professeur comme elle l'avait précisée plus tôt et donc n'avait en aucun cas l'autorité pour lui imposer une quelconque punition pour avoir refusé d'obtempérer. Will s'était également mis aux côtés de ses élèves et était prêt à aller plaider la cause de Rachel devant le proviseur si elle osait mettre ses menaces à exécutions. Elle sortit alors en grognant quelques paroles inaudibles.

 _\- Merci je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Merci à tous._ S'exclama Rachel avec un grand sourire.

L'heure de l'entrainement des Cheerleaders approcha rapidement et Rachel se décida à aller dans les gradins afin d'observer ses amis et celle qu'elle considérait également comme sa protectrice : Sue. Elle s'y installa tranquillement et regarda l'entrainement d'un air distrait. Quand elle était dans ces gradins à regarder Santana de loin, elle se sentait juste bien, comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient. C'était le genre de petits moments qui lui faisaient du bien, qui l'aidaient à décompresser.

 _\- Rach' ?_ Demanda Santana qui venait de la rejoindre après la fin dudit entrainement.

 _\- Oui ? Hum… Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tana ?_

 _\- Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien-sûr._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne chantes plus ? Je veux connaître la vraie raison s'il te plait. Tu sais que je peux tout entendre et que te confier te fera du bien._

Rachel baissa la tête avant que Santana ne la lui relève avec une main placée sous son menton. Sue, qui avait toujours une oreille qui trainait ici et là, comprit que Rachel avait besoin d'un guide pour lui dire quoi faire. Elle s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et regarda doucement la brunette. Certes, elle aussi avait envie de savoir pourquoi elle ne chantait plus mais Rachel serait plus ouverte avec Santana qu'avec elle, c'était certain.

 _\- Rachel Barba Berry, je sais que tu n'as pas de vraie raison de me faire confiance. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu dois te confier à quelqu'un sinon cela te rongera de l'intérieur._

 _\- Mais …_

 _\- Pas de « mais » cette fois-ci. Lopez te propose d'être là pour que tu lui parles et sache que je ferais de sa vie un enfer si elle ne tient pas sa parole et n'est pas là pour toi._ Finit-elle avec une petite moue sadique qui fit sourire Rachel mais également Santana.


	26. Ne plus jamais chanter

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Ne plus jamais chanter**

Sue s'éloigna alors doucement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes sur le petit sourire qu'elle avait créé par sa réplique. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sue de faire de l'humour mais d'une certaine manière, cela n'en était pas, elle ferait vraiment vivre l'enfer à Santana si jamais elle trahissait d'une quelconque manière Rachel. Santana n'avait pas dévié son regard une seule seconde du visage de Rachel, elle attendait que la brunette ne réagisse. Elle serait patiente mais il fallait bien qu'elle crache le morceau à un moment donné. C'était évident qu'il fallait que Rachel en parle.

 _\- J'ai compris que c'était en rapport avec New York, c'est une évidence. Mais je sais également que ce n'est pas juste une histoire de poumons abimés._

 _\- Non, c'est vrai._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est Rach' ?_

Rachel prit alors une grande bouffée d'air et se décida qu'il était en effet temps d'en parler à quelqu'un. Cela lui manquait à elle aussi de chanter. C'était sa passion après tout et cela avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché son cœur et le simple fait de ne pas arriver à chanter était comme un rappel constant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Cela l'empêchait de véritablement tourner la page et même si elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que cela ne serait pas réglé simplement en parlant, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

 _\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais raconté sur la drogue qu'on m'a fait prendre le soir où j'ai été … Disons que j'étais consciente de tout ce que je subissais mais également de ce qu'ils me disaient._

Santana tenta de contrôler sa respiration, certes, elle avait envie que Rachel se confie à elle. Mais d'un autre côté elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait capable d'imaginer encore une fois la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle dans cette situation. Imaginer celle pour qui elle avait développée des sentiments être réduite à néant en une seule nuit, un seule nuit qui avait suffi à tout faire basculer.

 _\- Pendant qu'ils … Enfin tu vois … Ils me parlaient. Ils me répétaient en boucle qu'ils auraient aimé m'entendre chanter une petite mélodie pour eux._

 _\- Hiro de …_ Se retint Santana ce qui fit sourire son amie.

 _\- Ils ont ajouté que ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient bien compris que la chanson était presque vitale pour moi. Alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils m'entendraient bien chanter un jour ou l'autre._

Rachel baissa alors la tête. En parlant de cet événement, c'était comme si elle le revivait une fois de plus et c'était tellement dur pour elle de ne pas céder à la panique ou aux larmes. Elle reprit toutefois la parole.

 _\- Je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir Tana. Je …_

En cet instant précis elle craqua, c'était une phrase de trop qui libéra un flot de larmes chez la brunette. Santana la prit instinctivement dans ses bras en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour la calmer. Elle lui chanta une petite berceuse qu'avait l'habitude de lui chanter sa mère quand elle était petite et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Cela apaisa assez rapidement Rachel qui se détendit dans les bras de Santana, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver une meilleure personne pour être à ses côtés et elle en était consciente. Elle essuya alors les dernières larmes qui restaient avant de reprendre son récit.

 _\- Au départ, c'était une décision volontaire, je voulais m'assurer qu'ils ne m'entendraient jamais chanter._

 _\- Ce n'est plus le cas ?_

 _\- Maintenant … Ils sont devenus des voix dans ma tête. A chaque fois que je me mets à chanter, même quand je suis chez moi et que je sais que je suis seule … Je les entends, je les entends en boucle dans ma tête et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont là à m'écouter._

Santana soupira un grand coup, les quelques mots qu'ils avaient ajoutés à l'horreur qu'ils avaient fait subir à son amie avaient eu tellement d'impact. C'était comme si ces trois hommes violaient son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de chanter et ça Santana en était totalement consciente. Elle chercherait et trouverait un moyen pour aider Rachel, c'était une certitude.

 _\- Ecoute-moi mi_ _estrella_ , dit-elle en caressant doucement sa joue, _je vais te faire une simple petite promesse. Un jour, ces voix tu ne les entendras plus parce qu'une autre aura pris le dessus : la mienne._ _Ça te convient ?_

Rachel avait spontanément fermé les yeux quand la main de Santana avait caressé sa joue. Le petit surnom que venait de lui accorder cette dernière avait eu pour effet d'engendrer un immense sourire chez la brunette. La vie était si simple en cette instant, elle avait envie de croire que Santana avait raison et qu'un jour ce ne serait plus que la voix de la Latina qui raisonnerait en elle. Non seulement elle avait envie d'y croire mais elle grava cette idée dans sa tête en se jurant que ce n'était pas qu'une simple possibilité.

 _\- Oui, ça me convient totalement._

 **-0-**

Le temps passa au Lycée et les Régionales arrivaient à grands pas, Rachel assistait à chacune des répétitions données par les New Directions. Elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait pour qu'ils puissent gagner et aller jusqu'aux Nationales. Toute son équipe devait être au mieux de sa forme. Ils lui faisaient confiance pour tout préparer afin que cela soit parfait. Sachant qu'elle ne chanterait pas avec eux, c'était un moyen pour ses camarades de l'impliquer dans la chorale d'une autre manière. Santana voyait la brunette revivre de plus en plus et sentait que tout irait pour le mieux à présent, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait la faire rechuter et ça, elle s'en assurerait.

Il avait donc été décidé qu'ils commenceraient par un Mash-up entre « _Fly_ » et « _I Believe I Can Fly_ » qui serait chanté par tous les membres du groupe. Puis Santana, Mercedes et Brittany entonneraient « _What Doesn't Kill You_ », cette chanson étant à l'initiative des trois femmes qui voulait la dédier à leur amie qui, ils l'espéraient, ressortirait plus forte de tout cela. Et enfin, ils termineraient par « _Here's To Us_ » qui aurait comme soliste principale Quinn. Tout était fin prêt, il ne leur restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts !


	27. Victoire synonyme d'espoir

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Victoire synonyme d'espoir**

Les New Directions étaient en liesse. Ils venaient de gagner les Régionales et rien n'était plus doux en cet instant que la sensation de victoire qu'ils ressentaient tous. Un câlin général s'organisa autour de Rachel qu'ils considéraient comme leur atout majeur dans cette compétition. Même Mr Schuester se joignit à ce câlin général en l'honneur de la brunette. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes par la joie qu'elle ressentait de s'être sentie utile et vivante en cette belle soirée. C'était tellement de pression et de peur qui s'évanouissaient d'un coup.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

Le Glee-Club venait de s'avancer sur scène, Rachel était dans les coulisses, plus anxieuse que jamais. Etrangement, elle s'était toujours sentie plus à l'aise sur scène que dans les coulisses à ne pouvoir faire qu'une seule chose : attendre. Les premières notes retentirent alors et le Mash-up commença. C'était une bonne manière de mettre les gens dans l'ambiance selon Rachel. Au vu des petites étincelles que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux des spectateurs, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Avant même la fin de ce dernier, les spectateurs étaient déjà debout à les applaudir.

 _\- Rachel, c'est grâce à toi tout ça !_ Lui murmura Will qui était à ses côtés en coulisse.

 _\- Non, c'est grâce à nous tous !_

La lumière s'éteignit alors, permettant à une partie du Glee-Club de quitter la scène. Ce furent alors les voix de Santana, Brittany et Mercedes qui se firent entendre en chantant mieux que jamais. Rachel crue même apercevoir quelques regard de la Latina quand elle chantait « What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger » (Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus fort).

Rachel était intransigeante, elle regardait chaque pas, écoutait chaque prononciation de mot. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, de toute façon, ils avaient tous prévu d'être parfait. Si ce n'était pas pour le public, cela serait pour leur amie. La brunette put apercevoir dans le public Sue. C'était étrange de la voir ici, après tout, cette année elle n'était pas dans le jury. Il ne restait donc qu'une explication : elle était là par envie. L'ex-diva était aux anges, tous ceux à qui elle tenait étaient à ses côtés, à aucun moment elle ne pensait à ses pères ou à Shelby. Ils ne faisaient plus partie du tableau.

Ce fut une Quinn plus stressée que jamais qui commença à chanter, seule devant toute la salle avant d'être rejointe par le reste des membres féminins Glee-Club pour « _Here's to us_ ». Les garçons étaient, comme prévu, à l'étage afin de donner du volume à cette chanson déjà prenante. Santana se tourna alors naturellement vers Rachel en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle les rejoigne sur scène. La brunette était loin d'être rassurée et ne se sentait pas prête pour rechanter devant tout le monde, pourtant sa voix serait couverte par tous. Elle avait envie de tenter sa chance et se laissa guider par le regard de son amie qu'elle finit par rejoindre sur scène pour la fin de la chanson.

/0/

 _ **Here's to us**_

 _A nous_

 _ **Here's to love**_

 _A l'amour_

 _ **All the times**_

 _Toutes les fois_

 _ **That we messed up**_

 _Qu'on a foirées_

/0/

 _ **Here's to you**_

 _A toi_

 _ **Fill the glass**_

 _Remplis le verre_

 _ **Cause the last few nights**_

 _Car ces derniers jours_

 _ **Have kicked my ass**_

 _M'ont botté le cul_

 _ **If they give you hell**_

 _Et s'ils t'emmerdent_

 _ **Tell 'em go fuck themselves**_

 _Dis leur d'aller se faire foutre_

 _ **Here's to us**_

 _A nous_

/0/

Il est vrai que la voix de Rachel n'était pas aussi élevée qu'elle avait pue l'être autrefois mais elle chantait, elle y arrivait. Sa gorge lui faisait mal par le manque d'échauffement et d'entrainement mais qu'importe. En cet instant précis, elle se sentait tout simplement revivre, comme si son passage à New York n'avait jamais existé. C'était, à dire vrai, à peine si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même était capable de l'entendre chanter, toutefois, Santana l'entendait et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était un énorme pas en avant que venait de faire Rachel ce soir.

Une fois la prestation terminée, la brunette ne se sentit pas bien, elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique quand elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il fallait ajouter à cela une quinte de toux créée par les cicatrices présentes dans ses poumons qui ressortaient sous la pression même minime exercée par la chanson. Rachel avait du mal à respirer et s'assied sur le sol, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se calmer. Santana avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait suivi, tout comme le reste du groupe, leur amie vers leur loge.

 _\- Regarde-moi, regarde-moi !_ Répéta Santana, cherchant le contact visuel avec Rachel. _Tout va bien, tu as été géniale et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a que moi qui t'ais entendue, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Tu as été parfaite, tu m'entends mi estrella ?_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Rachel de lui répondre et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer ce qui marcha immédiatement. Tous comprirent que Santana était la solution miracle pour aider Rachel. Quand la brunette se releva enfin, ils foncèrent tous sur elle pour lui faire un autre câlin. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent, on les attendait pour donner les résultats. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout cela n'avait pas été fait en vain.

 _ **Fin du Flash-Back**_

Sue attendit Rachel devant sa voiture. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse d'entendre quelqu'un chanter, enfin quelqu'un d'autre que Madona bien-sûr. D'un tout petit geste, elle caressa son ventre qui commençait à se voir et se demanda si son enfant aurait une belle voix lui aussi. Elle fut sortie de ses rêveries quand Rachel arriva à sa hauteur avec un immense sourire qui rappelait un ancien temps, un temps que l'une comme l'autre pensaient révolu. Elles rentrèrent ensemble et s'accordèrent une pause critique de soirée avec quelques pots de glaces en plus.

 _\- Ils n'avaient aucune chance face à vous de toute façon !_

 _\- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand la grande Sue Sylvester soutient le Glee-Club hein ?_ Rit la brunette.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une question de soutenir ta bande de rigolo ou non, c'est juste une évidence, même un sourd serait d'accord avec moi._

Rachel lui accorda un sourire, il fallait toujours que Sue ait une petite réplique comme pour se défendre de l'affection qu'elle portait à la chorale.

 _\- J'ai autre chose dont il faut que je te parle._

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Tes pères ont appelé le lycée pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Ta mère aussi cherche à en avoir. Que comptes-tu faire ?_

La première réponse que Rachel accorda à Sue fut un grognement, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle avait envie d'aborder, encore moins ce soir.


	28. Expression de l'affection

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Expression de l'affection**

Le grognement de la jeune femme en disait long. Toutefois, Sue ne désirait pas s'avancer et mettre ses propres mots dans ce que pouvait ressentir Rachel. Elle attendit qu'elle se calme et la laissa se réinstaller en face d'elle. La brunette prit une grosse cuillerée de glace, comme pour digérer la nouvelle. Sue garda son regard sur elle, il était évident qu'une explication un peu plus verbale était de mise. Sue ne désirait pas simplement avoir un grognement, après tout si les pères de Rachel rappelaient le lycée, elle ne pouvait pas simplement dire que Rachel avait grognée à leur énonciation.

Il fallut une bonne heure avant que les deux femmes n'abordent à nouveau le sujet et ce fut en cet instant que Rachel comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas esquiver. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait à ses pères ou même à Shelby. Il n'y avait que le terme déception qu'elle arrivait à discerner dans tout cela. Lorsqu'elle se reconcentra sur le regard de Sue, elle y vit une certaine appréhension sur l'explication qu'allait lui donner sa protégée. Pourtant elle la laissait se prononcer librement.

 _\- Je n'ai plus de père depuis que je suis partie de chez moi, enfin qu'on m'y a obligée. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. C'était bien la peine d'en avoir deux d'ailleurs …_

 _\- Rachel, tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je leur transmette quelque chose de ta part, quelques mots ou autre chose ?_

 _\- Non, le seul moment où j'ai vraiment eu besoin d'eux, ils m'ont encore plus détruite. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais le genre de fille à m'attirer des problèmes et qu'ils avaient dû faire constamment attention à moi. C'était le seul moment …_

Sue prit instinctivement la main de Rachel en lui accordant un sourire qui était plus que sincère. C'était rare de voir Sue sourire, pourtant quand elle le faisait, il venait vraiment du cœur. Cœur dont peu connaissaient l'existence. Rachel reprit sa respiration, il lui fallait aussi répondre pour le cas de Shelby, pour le coup : une seule réponse était valable.

 _\- Sue, tu as été une meilleure mère pour moi qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Tu n'avais aucune obligation de me recueillir, de m'aider et de me protéger. Pourtant tu l'as fait sans rien espérer en retour dans un moment où je n'étais pas capable d'être redevable. Si c'était mon cœur, et non mes gènes, qui désignaient ma mère, ce serait toi sans hésitation. Et l'enfant que tu attends sera plus que chanceux._

Sue était bouche bée. Certes, déjà c'était la première fois que Rachel la tutoyait. Mais les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés à son égard avaient eus l'effet d'une gifle. Elle avait longtemps eu le doute sur le fait qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Pourtant, elle avait presque eu l'occasion de s'entrainer avec Rachel et était fière du résultat. La brunette ajouta alors qu'elle refusait donc tout contact avec ses pères et qu'elle fera de son mieux pour éviter Shelby au lycée. Sue acquiesça et la journée se termina.

 **-0-**

Le lendemain après-midi, Rachel découvrit un petit mot dans son casier qui avait été mis là par une certaine Latina, au vu de l'écriture qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il était inscrit une heure et un lieu. En l'occurrence, elle lui donnait rendez-vous dans l'auditorium dans dix minutes. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'avait prévu Santana pour elle. Depuis quelque temps, elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées. Une fois arrivée sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Rachel chercha Santana du regard. Cette dernière se trouvait assise derrière le piano et attendait l'arrivée de son amie. L'ex-diva la rejoingnit et lui accorda un immense sourire.

 _\- Alors comme ça le petit mot était de toi Tana ? Moi qui pensais que j'avais un admirateur secret !_

 _\- Déçue ?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde. Alors dis-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_

 _\- Tu veux bien jouer un peu pour moi mi estrella ?_ Demanda doucement Santana qui avait une idée derrière la tête. _Je t'ai sortie les partitions, tu as juste à jouer._

Rachel la regarda d'un air intrigué mais s'exécuta. Elle avait bien compris que Santana avait prévu de lui chanter une chanson. Elle avait pourtant fait en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas immédiatement de quelle musique il s'agissait en masquant le nom sur la partition. Rachel reconnue assez rapidement les paroles de « _Because you loved me_ » de Celine Dion. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de chanson qu'interprétait Santana en général mais les paroles étaient si belles … Pendant toute la chanson, Rachel fut totalement abasourdie par la magnifique manière qu'avait Santana de lui chanter cela. Par un échange de regard, la Latina fit comprendre son désir que Rachel la rejoigne dans la chanson.

/0/

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak**_

Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible

 _ **You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler

 _ **You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir

 _ **You saw the beast there was in me**_

Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi

 _ **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas me relever

 _ **You gave me faith' coz you believed**_

Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais

 _ **I'm everything I am**_

Je suis ce que je suis

 _ **Because you loved me**_

Parce que tu m'as aimée

/0/

Santana était totalement comblée de voir Rachel chanter avec elle. Elle la sentait revivre à chaque note qu'elle arrivait à émettre. Elles chantèrent ensemble sans trop pousser dans les notes, Santana ne voulait pas abimer la voix à peine retrouvée de Rachel. Cet échange avait tellement de significations pour les deux femmes. Quand elle fut finie, un petit silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant mais juste un calme bien venu, laissant l'une comme l'autre profiter de cet instant.

 _\- Cette chanson … C'est ce que tu as été pour moi Tana, si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Sans ton soutien, sans ta présence. Je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui grâce à toi._

La voix de Rachel était tout juste audible mais elle fut parfaitement entendue par la Latina à ses côtés. Santana put voir une petite larme perler sur la joue de Rachel, c'était comme une larme de soulagement voire même de joie mais pas de peine. La brunette croisa alors le regard de son amie et lui accorda une vague de tendresse. Santana caressa alors la joue de Rachel et vint embrasser ladite joue pour faire disparaître cette larme. Se laissant guider par l'instant, ses émotions et ses envies prirent alors le dessus et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette.


	29. Vieille connaissance

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger et à gabriel-Ardant pour vos reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Vieille connaissance**

Santana eut soudain peur d'être allée trop loin. Elle eut peur de bloquer Rachel qui commençait tout juste à reprendre une vie normale. Regrettant son geste, elle baissa alors le regard, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire ni quoi dire. Rachel lui fit alors relever la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que, de son côté, elle ne regrettait pas du tout ce qui venait de se produire. Elle approcha alors son visage de celui de Santana pour voler ses lèvres dans un baiser plus tendre et passionné que le précédent. Elles affichèrent un grand sourire mutuel avant que Rachel ne rougisse légèrement. Pour la Latina, la chose était claire à présent, Rachel était sienne et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir de l'auditorium quand la brunette fit un pas en arrière.

 _\- Rach' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- On devrait pas s'afficher, toi et moi._

 _\- Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça dis-moi ?_ Demanda Santana en caressant la joue de Rachel.

L'ex-diva lui expliqua alors qu'elle était loin d'être une fille assez bien pour elle. Sa récente popularité, elle la devait, non pas à sa façon d'être mais à ses vêtements. Elle était Rachel après tout. Que cela soit la popularité ou bien simplement la reconnaissance du lycée étaient des choses qui ne lui étaient pas familières. Elle avait la même peur que le jour où Santana l'avait accueillie chez elle, la peur de lui attirer des ennuis par sa simple compagnie.

 _\- Je suis pas une fille bien Santana … Je …_

 _\- Stop ! Ecoute-moi mi estrella. Si toi tu n'es pas une fille bien alors que je peux t'assurer qu'aucune fille de tout ce foutu lycée ne l'est. Surtout moi. Je suis peut-être populaire parce que je suis une Cheerleader mais je suis aussi connue pour avoir couchée avec pas mal de mecs. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur de te faire honte._

Santana connaissait trop bien Rachel. Elle savait parfaitement que la brunette n'accepterait pas qu'elle se dénigre ouvertement, encore moins devant elle. Rachel lui accorda un petit sourire malicieux, elle non plus n'était pas dupe et avait bien compris la petite stratégie de la Latina.

 _\- Santana Diabla Lopez. Tu veux vraiment être vue avec moi, de cette façon ?_ Dit-elle en prenant la main de son amie et en la plaçant sur sa joue.

 _\- Madre des dios, tu seras ma perte tu sais ça ? Bien-sûr que oui, je serais même fière de t'avoir avec moi. Je serais fière d'être celle qui te défendra contre tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Je te fais la promesse que je serais toujours là pour toi. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras_. Ajouta-t-elle en l'attirant contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

 **-0-**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la relation des deux jeunes femmes devint officielle. Certes, cela n'était pas nouveau de voir Santana rester constamment avec Rachel. Mais on pouvait à présent les voir marcher main dans la main ou encore voir la Latina voler un baiser à sa petite amie avant que chacune n'aille à son cours. Kurt et Blaine avaient été les premiers au courant pour leur relation. Ils étaient le premier couple gay du lycée et elles étaient le premier couple lesbien. Cela les faisait rire et ils s'étaient jurés de toujours se soutenir.

Rachel en avait parlé le soir-même à Sue. C'était comme en parler à sa propre mère et la jeune femme ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle avait peur que sa protectrice ne la mette dehors à cause de cela. Pourtant Sue fut plus que ravie d'apprendre leur relation. Après tout, elle connaissait extrêmement bien Santana et savait qu'elle défendrait Rachel contre vents et marées. Aucun homme ne pourrait faire du mal à sa petite protégée et c'était une chose qui la ravissait au plus haut point. Il arrivait parfois que Sue se demande quand Rachel rentrerait chez elle. Non pas qu'elle désirait son départ, au contraire elle le craignait. Elle s'était habituée à la présence de la brunette et espérait secrètement qu'elle reste.

 _\- Rachel ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à demander la permission. Mais oui, bien-sûr._

 _\- Il n'y a que toi qui aies ce privilège. La chambre que tu as est assez impersonnelle. Que dirais-tu de … D'emménager de manière définitive. Enfin … Je comprends que tu envisages de rentrer chez tes pères mais j'aime bien ta présence. Et puis je ne suis pas contre un petit coup de main quand le bébé sera là._

Rachel croyait sauter de joie. Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer chez ses pères. Elle avait fait l'effort de les appeler quelques jours plus tôt sans en parler à Sue. Cela ne s'était pas bien passé du tout et ils lui avaient même expliqué qu'ils changeraient bientôt les serrures de leur maison. Etrangement, cela ne l'avait pas autant blessée qu'elle l'aurait crue et la proposition de Sue était plus que bienvenue. Elle accepta avec joie et lui jura qu'elle ferait tout pour être un bon exemple en tant que sœur.

 **-0-**

Rachel recommença également à retourner au Glee-Club. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à rechanter devant eux mais rester dans le domaine de la musique lui faisait du bien. L'ex-diva était bien concentrée dans son rôle de coach quand elle crut voir une silhouette passer dans le couloir. Elle se crispa soudainement et cela fut remarqué par Santana qui se rapprocha d'elle pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Rachel ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était comme un frisson qui l'avait parcouru à la vision de cette silhouette. Rassurant Santana d'un baiser, elles se remirent au travail.

Pourtant quand la fin de la séance arriva, Rachel n'arrivait pas à ôter la boule au ventre qui s'était installée en elle. La jeune femme avait non seulement un mauvais pressentiment mais ressentait également une envie irrépressible de fuir sans savoir véritablement pourquoi. Elle s'apprêta alors à sortir de la salle pour rentrer chez elle quand un jeune homme entra dans la salle de répétition. Rachel se fixa immédiatement et resta tétanisée à la vision du brun qui s'approchait.

 _\- Marc …_ Murmura-t-elle dans un léger souffle.

Kurt, Blaine et Santana réalisèrent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Ils se souvinrent des prénoms des trois hommes de New York : Julien, Paul et Marc ! Ils n'en revenaient pas, l'un des trois violeurs de Rachel se trouvait devant eux.


	30. Défendre ceux qu'on aime

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour tes deux reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Défendre ceux qu'on aime**

Santana fonça alors entre le jeune homme et sa petite amie. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de rage à la vue de Marc qui avait été acteur de la tristesse de son amie. C'était incroyable et effarant que cet homme ose se pointer dans ce lycée. Comment avait-il su où étudiait Rachel ? Remarque, la réponse était évidente : Rachel avait dû parler aux autres étudiants de sa vie ici, du Glee-Club, de ses amis. Jamais elle n'aurait songé que partager des détails de ce genre sur sa vie pouvait lui revenir en pleine figure beaucoup plus tard.

Kurt prit alors Blaine par le bras et l'entraîna aux côtés de Rachel. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son petit ami faisait. Il ne comprenait même pas du tout la situation. Puis il vit les regards de haine envoyés à ce Marc par Santana et par Kurt. Blaine avait déjà vu Kurt en colère mais là c'était tellement plus. C'est en cet instant qu'il comprit qui était cet homme, ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de ces deux personnes, ainsi que la raison de l'air terrifié sur le visage de Rachel. A son tour, il envoya des ondes de rage.

 _\- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Mr Schuester qui était totalement perdu.

 _\- C'est qui ce type_ ? Questionna Puck en voyant très bien que tout le monde se posait également cette question.

 _\- Rachel, est-ce que ça va ?_ Demanda Quinn qui, contrairement à tous, ne regardait pas Marc mais son amie qui était à deux doigts de paniquer.

Rachel ne semblait tenir que grâce à la présence de Santana à ses côtés. Elle n'arriva pas à répondre à Quinn, sa voix l'avait totalement quittée et elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul petit mot. Marc ne paraissait pas plus gêné que cela par l'effet qu'il créait en débarquant ici. Il envoya un immense sourire vicieux à Rachel quand celle-ci osa relever les yeux dans sa direction. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment les sentiments de peur, d'impuissance et de douleur qu'elle ressentait.

C'était pour cela qu'il était là après tout. Pouvoir se sentir, à nouveau, tout puissant comme pendant cette nuit-là … Il avança d'un pas, puis de deux et tenta de se rapprocher petit à petit de la brunette qui était toujours autant tétanisée et n'arrivait pas à bouger. Levant son bras, il essaya de toucher le visage de Rachel, comme pour lui caresser la joue. Un geste si malsain venant de lui qui était vécu comme jouissif de son côté. Il fut toutefois arrêté par une certaine Latina.

 _\- N'essaye même pas de l'approcher où ton bras risque de retourner dans ton pays dans une boite différente du reste de ton corps,_ grogna-t-elle.

 _\- Je suis un ami de Rachel, très chère._ Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme mais pourtant si pleine de sous-entendus.

 _\- Comment oses-tu prétendre à ce titre ?_ Hurla presque Kurt. _Tu n'es qu'une immonde petite ordure, une sous-merde et encore, je tente de rester un minimum poli._

 _\- Nous trois vivant,_ continua Blaine en regardant successivement Santana et Kurt, _tu ne lui feras plus jamais de mal. Plus important encore, tu ne poseras jamais une seule main, non même un seul doigt sur elle. On peut tous te l'assurer._

C'est en cet instant que tous comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. L'un des violeurs de Rachel se tenait devant eux et, tout comme leur amie, ils furent tétanisés. Non pas par la peur mais par l'étonnement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé qu'un jour ils en rencontreraient un. Certes, ils avaient tous rêvé de les égorger et leur faire subir toutes sortes de sévices mais ce n'était qu'une idée, une sorte de fantasme. Ils étaient loin de réaliser qu'un jour, l'un d'eux ferait une apparition. Will plongea alors sur son téléphone avec l'idée en tête d'appeler la police mais ce fut en cet instant que Rachel sortit de sa catatonie.

 _\- Ça ne sert à rien …_ Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à montrer une voix plus assurée mais c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations pour le moment.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ Demanda Tina.

 _\- Il n'est pas de ce pays, ses parents sont riches. Son père est même l'un des plus grands avocats d'Angleterre. Et puis … Et puis …_

Elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de Santana qui comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle termine pour Rachel.

 _\- Et puis, il n'y a plus de preuves, c'était déjà trop tard à New York quand elle a tenté alors aujourd'hui … Tout ce qu'elle arriverait à faire c'est passer pour une ado tentant de récupérer un peu d'argent à une riche famille européenne._

 _\- Pauvre petite Rachel._ Finit alors Marc avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Instinctivement, tous les membres du Glee-Club s'approchèrent de Rachel et l'entourèrent en signe de protection. Ils ne laisseraient pas ce type approcher à nouveau leur amie. Il fallut également que Mercedes et Quinn retiennent Puck et Finn. Ces derniers n'avaient qu'une seule envie : démonter le visage de cette ordure morceau par morceau. C'était tellement injuste qu'un type comme ça s'en sorte sans même une petite tape sur les doigts. C'était comme si la justice elle-même soutenait ce genre de comportement juste parce qu'il y a de l'argent et de la diplomatie derrière.

Les deux filles avaient également envie de voir Marc souffrir mais elles n'étaient pas idiotes. Tabasser quelqu'un avec des relations et de l'argent se révèlerait être une grosse erreur. Au bout du compte, ce serait Finn et Puck qui finiraient derrière les barreaux et Rachel aurait encore moins de personne autour d'elle pour la protéger. Marc avait toujours son sourire arrogant qui méritait un poing dans la figure mais il recula et commença à prendre le chemin du couloir avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

 _\- J'aurais tellement aimé t'entendre chanter à nouveau ma belle. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, plus personne n'entend ta belle voix … Quel dommage !_

Il rit alors avant de partir de manière définitive, laissant en plan tout le groupe qui comprit alors pourquoi Rachel avait arrêté de chanter. Il était évident à présent que ces hommes avaient brisé son corps, son cœur et même sa voix.

* * *

 **Note** : On arrive doucement au bout ! Cette histoire ne faisant que 35 chapitres, c'est bientôt la fin !


	31. Mal-être

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Mal-être**

Une fois le bruit des pas de Marc définitivement assourdit, les regards se retournèrent tous sur Rachel qui semblait être à deux doigts d'une crise de panique. La jeune femme tremblait de toute part et avait du mal à respirer, elle avait perdu ses repères dans l'espace mais n'avait rien sur quoi se retenir. Santana tenta de l'approcher mais même le toucher de la femme qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait lui provoquait une sensation de répulsion. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'est en cet instant que Sue entra dans la salle de répétition. A l'origine, elle était venue pour emmener Rachel diner afin de voir si elles pouvaient, légalement devenir sa tutrice légale.

Quand la blonde entra dans la salle, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était une évidence même. Elle s'approcha de Rachel qui lui lança un regard totalement désespéré et remplit de tristesse ainsi que de peur. Etrangement, Sue put approcher Rachel plus que Santana. La Latina ne tint pas compte, elle était totalement consciente que sa petite amie avait davantage besoin d'une mère en cet instant et remerciait le ciel que Sue se soit pointée au bon moment. L'ex-diva releva alors le regard sur sa protectrice et ne put parler que d'une voix tremblante.

 _\- On peut… On peut rentrer à la maison, s'il … S'il te plait ?_ Supplia-t-elle.

 _\- Bien-sûr, bien-sûr._

Sue regarda alors tous les membres du Glee-Club, cherchant le ou la responsable de l'état de Rachel mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'explication qu'elle eut. Will était le plus calme du groupe et résuma brièvement la scène à Sue qui comprit pourquoi Finn comme Puck semblait à deux doigts de briser le mur par la seule force de leurs poings. Elle comprit pourquoi Kurt et Blaine serraient les dents. Elle comprit pourquoi Santana avait le visage rouge de colère bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher pour le bien de Rachel. Sue, elle-même, retint un grognement de rage avant d'emmener Rachel à la maison.

Santana regarda alors sa petite amie partir sans arriver à lui dire un simple « au revoir ». Jamais elle n'avait vu Rachel dans un tel état et se demandait si elle était ainsi juste après cette horrible nuit à New York. Il était évidemment maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme avait sombré dans la drogue, après tout, qui n'aurait pas tout fait pour se retirer le sourire abject de cet homme. Et qui sait comment étaient les deux autres … En regardant Rachel s'éloigner, Santana se sentit coupable, elle avait promis à Rachel qu'elle ne souffrirait plus et c'était déjà fichu.

 **-0-**

Une fois rentrée toutes les deux à la maison. Sue se demanda comment elle devait agir avec Rachel au vu de son état. Elle n'avait jamais eu à la gérer ainsi. Elle avait eu à faire à la Rachel rebelle, à la Rachel déçue, à la Rachel heureuse mais jamais à la Rachel totalement brisée. Sue se décida alors à appeler une vieille connaissance afin de tout savoir sur ce « Marc ». Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse encore s'approcher de Rachel pour gâcher sa vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. D'un autre côté, elle avait également en tête plusieurs moyens de lui faire vivre l'enfer. Elle était, après tout, une professionnelle dans ce genre de domaine.

Afin de la calmer, elle conseilla à Rachel d'aller prendre un bain chaud, cela lui détendrait les muscles et lui permettrait de se détendre. C'est pendant ce laps de temps qu'elle passa son coup de téléphone. Ce ne fut qu'après une petite dizaine de minutes que Sue comprit son erreur. Venait-elle vraiment de laisser une personne dépressive et en état de choc toute seule dans une pièce ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle passa rapidement une main sur son ventre en se jurant de ne pas faire ce genre d'erreur avec la petite qui grandissait en elle.

Elle courut aussi rapidement qu'elle put à l'étage vers la salle de bain. Elle frappa tout d'abord à la porte en ne voulant pas violer l'intimité de la jeune femme déjà mise à mal. N'entendant aucune réponse à part quelques sanglots, Sue se décida à entrer et découvrir Rachel assise sur le sol avec une lame de rasoir dans la main en train de se faire des marques sur les jambes. Ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide, loin de là, c'était un acte désespéré et sans aucun sens d'une jeune femme totalement perdue dans son propre corps.

 _\- Rachel … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Sue d'une voix calme qui l'étonna elle-même.

 _\- J'essaie de ressentir autre chose que de la peine, la douleur est plus forte, la douleur …_

Rachel ne termina pas sa phrase, Sue lui avait déjà retirée la lame et prit une serviette de bain pour recouvrir ses jambes. Cela ne saignait pas énormément mais il fallait limiter les dégâts. La brunette craqua alors et laissa de longues larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Sue la prit dans ses bras afin de la calmer, ce qui ne semblait pas arriver. La blonde cherchait et cherchait encore et toujours une phrase miracle qui apaiserait sa protégée mais en vain.

 _\- J'en ai marre, Sue …_

 _\- Marre de quoi ?_

 _\- De ma vie de merde, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Je tente de réaliser mon rêve, résultat je me fais violer. Je refais ma vie tant bien que mal, j'ai une petite amie en or et pouf, tout part à nouveau en éclat …_

Sue ne pouvait qu'admettre que Rachel n'était pas dans le top 10 des personnes les plus chanceuses de la planète en cet instant précis. Pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fixe sur les points négatifs et qu'elle se reprenne car justement elle avait des gens à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever et à faire face.

 _\- Ecoute moi bien la miss, c'est vrai, tu as une vie de merde je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis pas Schuester. Mais s'il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, c'est que malgré toutes les choses qui peuvent t'arriver, tu ne seras jamais seule. Lopez et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Jamais aucune de nous deux ne laissera une chose pareille se reproduire, tu m'entends ?_

Rachel releva alors le regard vers Sue et se calma. Il fallait croire qu'elle venait de trouver les bons mots pour redonner une étincelle d'espoir à la brunette. Elle se cala contre Sue, la tête sur son ventre arrondi, ne bougeant pas pendant quelques minutes.


	32. Rappel du passé pour arriver à avancer

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Rappel du passé pour arriver à avancer**

Le temps passa mais Sue comprit qu'il fallait qu'elles bougent. La blonde commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes et, de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle mette des bandages sur les jambes à Rachel. Il fallait éviter que cela s'infecte même si elle avait eu la sage idée de prendre une lame neuve. Elle fit alors s'asseoir la brunette sur le rebord de la baignoire et désinfecta avec un peu d'eau oxygénée. Sue ouvrit alors un des meubles d'où elle sortit quelques bandes et les apposa sur Rachel qui grimaça mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Sue lui tendit alors une longue chemise qui lui couvrait jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Il était certain que la brunette ne supporterait pas un pantalon pour la soirée.

Laissant Rachel, sans la quitter de vue, dans le canapé, Sue prit à nouveau son téléphone et composa cette fois-là le numéro de Santana. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de renfort pour le coup et savait que la Latina était exactement ce dont avait besoin Rachel en cet instant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Santana pour débarquer chez Sue en tentant de retenir la panique qu'elle-même ressentait. Elle se doutait que si Sue l'appelait pour qu'elle vienne chez elle, alors quelque chose de grave avec Rachel avait dû se produire. Elle se gara comme elle put et fonça vers la porte du Coach qui lui ouvrit.

 _\- Merci d'être venue Lopez. Avant que tu ne la rejoignes, je voudrais te parler une petite minute._

Santana hocha la tête et suivit Sue dans la cuisine.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle n'était pas bien quand elle a quitté la répétition mais je suis pas conne, je sais qu'il y a autre chose si vous m'avez fait venir._

 _\- J'ai fait l'erreur, je le reconnais pas la peine d'en faire un plat, de la laisser toute seule dans la salle de bain. Quand je l'ai rejointe, elle avait une lame de rasoir dans la main et avait commencé à se taillader les jambes, peu profondément mais quand même._

 _\- Elle va bien ?_ S'inquiéta immédiatement Santana.

 _\- Physiquement, ça ira. Je lui ai mis des bandages, elle devrait assez vite se remettre. C'est psychologiquement que je m'inquiète. Il va falloir qu'on la surveille pour qu'elle ne reste jamais seule. D'une part pour la rassurer et d'autre part pour éviter qu'elle ne refasse d'autres bêtises._

 _\- Je m'en charge, je ne la lâcherai pas, jamais !_

Sue laissa alors Santana rejoindre le salon où se trouvait Rachel, assise dans un coin, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle s'installa alors à côté de sa petite amie et passa ses bras autour d'elle et Rachel se colla totalement à Santana sans ajouter un mot de plus. Rachel avait peur que Santana ne la juge pour son comportement mais là, au creux des bras de cette dernière, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. L'ex-diva baissa autant qu'elle le pouvait la chemise, même si elle savait que Santana n'ignorait pas l'état de ses jambes. Elles restèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée, restant incertaines quant au déroulé du lendemain.

 **-0-**

Pendant la journée qui suivit, les membres du Glee-Club s'arrangèrent pour ne jamais laisser Rachel toute seule. Même aux toilettes, une des filles restait à ses côtés. Officiellement, c'était pour rassurer la brunette afin qu'elle ne se sente pas abandonnée. Santana n'avait fait part à personne de ce qui s'était passée la veille et Rachel l'en remercia par un tendre baiser échangé entre deux heures de cours. Sue observait également de loin les échanges entre Rachel et le reste de la populace. Santana avait bien rempli sa part du marché, elle pouvait donc se concentrer sur ses Cheerleaders au moins pour la journée.

 _ **[Pov Santana]**_

Bon, Rachel est en cours de biologie à cette heure-là. Ce qui me laisse une heure pour finir mes devoirs avant de la retrouver pour aller au manger. Heureusement que les filles ont accepté de m'aider à la surveiller, toute seule, ça aurait été trop compliqué … Quand je pense parfois à la rentrée, j'ai l'impression de me mettre un couteau dans le cœur. Fermer les yeux, revoir Rachel dans ce bar avec ces types se frottant à elle me donne envie de vomir. Non pas à cause de ses actes mais par ce que moi je pensais à l'époque. Je trouvais ça tellement génial qu'elle ait un nouveau look et qu'elle laisse son côté séducteur s'exprimer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne …

Tout ça cachait tellement de souffrances et d'horreur. J'aimerais, d'un côté, qu'elle soit restée la jeune fille avec ses pulls hideux plutôt que cette jeune femme détruite qu'elle est devenue. Elle avait un petit côté naïf autrefois, une part d'elle qui a disparu quand elle affronté le monde de la pire des manières qui soit. Pourtant si tout ça ne lui était pas arrivé, elle ne serait probablement pas ma petite amie à l'heure actuelle. Jamais on ne se serait rapprochées, c'est un fait. Merde ! En fait je suis juste une saleté d'égoïste. C'est presque comme si j'étais contente qu'elle se soit fait violer.

Elle serait encore avec Finn à l'heure qu'il est. C'est une pure et dure vérité mais bon, il faut au moins que je sois honnête avec moi-même non ? Le baleineau l'aurait suivie partout jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il lui fasse regretter d'être devenue une star. Quel con ce mec quand même … Dès le départ elle méritait mieux. Mais de quoi je parle-moi … Comme si j'étais mieux. Après tout le mal que je lui ai fait juste pour rester populaire, je devrais pas jouer les hypocrites.

 **-0-**

Rachel se sentait bien avec la compagnie permanente de ses amis auprès d'elle. Jour après jour, elle arrivait à reprendre le dessus. Même s'il lui restait des cicatrices sur les jambes, liées à ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette salle de bain. Cela restait léger et le simple fait que cela ne soit pas important aux yeux de Santana la rassurait. Sa petite amie venait même assez souvent chez Sue depuis cet incident et elle la poussait à chanter un peu plus à chaque instant. Certes, il était rare qu'elle chante seule et préférait mêler sa voix avec celle de Santana mais cela restait un pas en avant conséquent.

 _\- Tana,_ sourit alors Rachel en profitant du fait que Sue soit dans la cuisine. _Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit mais … Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mi estrella. Ne me remercie pas, je serais toujours, là pour toi._

Les deux femmes échangèrent un tendre baiser et le lendemain même, Rachel s'installa au centre de la salle de répétition. Santana s'étonna, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Prenant son courage à deux mains et commença à chanter :

/0/

 _ **How did I get here?**_

 _Comment suis-je arrive ici ?_

 _ **I turned around and there you were**_

 _J'ai regardé autour de moi et tu étais là_

 _ **I didn't think twice**_ _**or rationalize**_

 _Je n'y avais pas pensé à deux fois_ _ou raisonné_

 _ **Cause somehow I knew**_

 _Car quelque part je savais_

 _ **That there was more than just chemistry**_

 _Qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple alchimie_

 _ **I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me**_

 _Je veux dire que je savais que tu étais une partie de moi_

 _ **But I figured it's too good to be true**_

 _Mais j'ai prétendu que c'est trop beau pour être vrai_

/0/

 _ **I said pinch me where's the catch this time**_

 _J'ai dit : "Pince-moi où est le piège cette fois ?"_

 _ **Can't find a single cloud in the sky**_

 _Car je ne vois aucun nuage dans le ciel_

 _ **Help me before I get used to this girl**_

 _Aide-moi avant que je m'attache à cette fille_

/0/

 _ **They say that good things take time**_

 _On dit que les bonnes choses prennent du temps_

 _ **But really great things happen in a blink of an eye**_

 _Mais les meilleures choses se produisent en un clin d'oeil_

 _ **Thought the chances to meet somebody like you**_

 _Je pensais que toutes les chances de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi_

 _ **Were a million to one**_

 _Etaient de une sur un million_

 _ **I cannot believe it**_

 _Je ne peux pas le croire_

 _ **You're one in a million**_

 _Tu es le un sur un million_

/0/

En finissant sa chanson, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas trembler mais ce fut une Santana émue et au bord des larmes qui lui fonça dessus pour l'embrasser tendrement ce qui la calma instantanément.


	33. New York ?

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour ta review !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : New York ?**

Tous la regardèrent avec un immense sourire sur le visage. La plupart des filles en avait même la larme à l'œil sous l'émotion combinée des paroles de la chanson et de l'interprétation de Rachel. Santana était toujours contre la brunette et la serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Elle était si fière de sa petite amie en cet instant que rien n'était comparable à cette sensation. Rachel avait fait un effort considérable et avait combattu plus d'une peur pour arriver à chanter devant tout le Glee-Club dans le lycée même. Ils la félicitèrent tous, y compris Mr Schuester qui la prit dans ses bras une fois que Santana eut relâché son étreinte.

 _\- C'était une magnifique chanson Rachel, tu as magnifiquement choisi comment te remettre en selle !_

 _\- Merci,_ répondit-elle avec une grande joie sur le visage _. Par contre … Je … Je ne me sens pas prête pour rechanter en dehors de cette salle._

 _\- T'en fais pas ma belle,_ s'exclama Kurt _, on est déjà tellement content de pouvoir entendre à nouveau ta voix qu'on va pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Et puis c'est déjà un énorme pas en avant, tu peux être fière de toi !_ Ajouta Blaine avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

L'acte de Blaine engendra un câlin collectif qui fut plus qu'apprécié par la brunette qui tremblait encore légèrement de sa prestation. Santana lui laissa un dernier baiser sur le front en signe de protection et entraina Rachel sur une des chaises afin de poursuivre la leçon du jour. Il fallait, à présent, qu'ils commencent à s'entrainer pour les Nationales. La date approchait à grand pas et il y avait encore énormément de choses à faire. Mais, à présent, il avait retrouvé leur coach plus en forme que jamais. Rien ne pouvait empêcher leur victoire.

Chacun s'échauffait la voix et écoutait attentivement chaque conseil donné par la brunette qui avait retrouvé sa confiance en elle. Sue, tenant à s'assurer que Rachel allait bien, se décida à passer par le Glee-Club. Elle s'attarda dans l'entrée pendant plusieurs minutes et vit sa protégée commander son petit monde à la baguette. Un petit mouvement dans son ventre lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir bien en cet instant. La blonde laissa alors la chorale s'entrainer. Elle serait là pour les voir gagner aux Nationales.

 **-0-**

Plus tard dans la journée, les cours continuèrent et Kurt prit Rachel à part. Il avait quelques questions qui lui trottaient en tête. Des questions qu'il n'avait pas osé poser avec tout ce qui était arrivé avec Marc. En remarquant l'amélioration de Rachel, il se décida que c'était le bon moment. Le jeune homme questionna alors la brunette sur son avenir. Avant que tout cela ne se passe, tout le monde savait que Rachel vivrait à New York et finirait star de Broadway. Tout était chamboulé à présent, lui qui avait prévu d'avoir sa meilleure amie à ses côtés se doutait que tous ses plans seraient modifiés.

 _\- Je me doute que retourner à New York est hors de question pour toi mais du coup … Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas rester avec Santana où qu'elle aille ?_

 _\- En ce qui la concerne, elle a été acceptée dans une fac de marketing et de management pour la rentrée prochaine._

 _\- Mais c'est génial ça, remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Notre Latina préférée sait mener son monde à la baguette et se montrer convaincante._

 _\- Sa fac est à New York._

 _\- Oh …_

 _\- Comme tu t'en doutes, elle veut refuser d'y aller. Elle tient à rester à mes côtés et comme toi, elle a compris que New York n'est plus la ville de mes rêves._

Kurt la regarda alors d'un air plus qu'interrogatif. Il connaissait assez bien Rachel pour savoir qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée de ce qui se passerait l'année prochaine. Jamais elle ne laisserait Santana gâcher une possible carrière pour elle. Il attendit donc patiemment que la brunette ne s'explique. Il avait toujours imaginé Rachel sur scène et il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour la jeune femme. Elle avait donc dû changer totalement son orientation.

Remarquant que Rachel était également perdue dans ses pensées, il s'apprêta à la questionner de nouveau quand Blaine les rejoignit. Kurt expliqua brièvement à son petit ami ce qui venait d'être dit. Lui aussi semblait curieux de savoir ce que Rachel avait en tête. D'un côté, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné la musique mais de l'autre il savait qu'avec ses trois agresseurs toujours dans la nature, cela ne serait pas simple pour elle de faire abstraction.

 _\- Je me suis inscrite à la fac, sur le campus de l'Université de New York. Ils ont une filière mêlant professorat et art comme la musique._

 _\- Rachel, explique toi, tu as quoi en tête exactement ?_ Questionna Kurt qui tilta en entendant le nom de la ville.

 _\- Avec ce cursus-là, je pourrais être professeur de chant … Ce n'est pas Broadway mais je garde la musique dans ma vie et ça me suffit comme exposition._

 _\- Mais ça reste New York. Rachel !_ S'exclama Blaine.

 _\- Je sais, d'un côté je panique à l'idée même de remettre un pied là-bas. De l'autre je sais que j'aurais Santana avec moi. Et puis je compte bien avoir mes deux meilleurs amis en soutien également. Je ne veux pas que Santana passe à côté de sa vie à cause de moi et je ne veux pas la quitter …_

Kurt et Blaine la prirent dans leurs bras. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient été capable d'autant de force et de courage s'ils avaient été à sa place. Cela lui prendrait du temps pour arriver à se sentir en sécurité là-bas et peut-être même qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais totalement mais elle essayait et dans une situation comme la sienne, cela signifiait tellement. Il lui fallait, à présent, en parler à Santana qui s'était déjà mis en tête de chercher une autre fac afin de pouvoir garder sa petite amie à ses côtés. Elle prit alors la direction des gradins pour regarder, comme à son habitude, l'entrainement des Cheerleaders.


	34. Victoire sur la vie

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Victoire sur la vie**

Une fois l'entrainement des Cheelearders terminé, Santana prit une douche avant de rejoindre Rachel dans les gradins afin de prendre leur déjeuner ensemble. C'était devenu comme un repère pour les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient enfin un petit moment pour elles sans personne autour. Le repas se passa tranquillement et Rachel décida que c'était le parfait moment pour lui parler de sa décision pour New York. Elle demanda, dans un premier temps, ce que Santana comptait faire pour son inscription pour l'année prochaine. La Latina lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le bon lieu pour s'inscrire. Elle avait envoyé sa candidature à New York avant d'apprendre pour la brunette.

Rachel tenta alors de la convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner son rêve d'avenir pour elle. Marc et les deux autres avaient déjà gâché une vie, c'était largement suffisant. Santana prit son air déterminé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était totalement hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne, c'était avec Rachel ou rien du tout. L'ex-diva afficha alors un immense sourire ce qui fit comprendre à Santana qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec l'air que sa petite amie avait, Santana arrivait même à comprendre que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

 _\- Et si je viens avec toi à New York, tu renonces toujours à ton admission ?_ Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Tu quoi ? Attends, Rachel … Tu quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai appelé la NYU pour savoir les conditions d'admission dans une filière me permettant d'être professeur de chant. Ils m'ont dit qu'avec mes notes et ma participation active à la chorale, j'étais automatiquement admise._

Santana prit immédiatement Rachel dans ses bras en lui récitant mille merci de faire ça pour elle. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi altruiste à son égard et cela la touchait sincèrement. Elle lui déposa des baisers sur tout le visage ce qui fit rire la brunette.

 _\- Me remercie pas Tana ! Tu as fait bien plus pour moi, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais je serais probablement encore à trainer dans les bars ou j'aurais même replongé dans la drogue si tu n'avais pas été présente pour moi._

La Latina lui promit alors de toujours être présente pour elle, encore plus quand elles seront à New York car il était évident qu'il y aurait des bons comme des mauvais jours. Rachel lui expliqua alors que Kurt sera également dans la même ville l'année prochaine car il était évident qu'il serait accepté à la NYADA. De son côté, Blaine les rejoindra l'année d'après. Elle aurait donc les gens chers à son cœur à ses côtés. Il ne restait que Sue mais Rachel se promit de venir la voir aussi souvent que possible, elle se dit également qu'elle pouvait tenter de la faire venir à New York avec eux.

 _\- Et si on proposait à Lady Hummel d'emménager avec nous ?_

 _\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, avoue-le !_

 _\- J'aimerais bien mi estrella. Je me disais surtout qu'au moins il y aurait moins de risque que tu te retrouves seule si nous sommes trois dans un appartement. Et puis, ça te fera un soutien permanent en plus et au vu de la ville où nous allons, cela ne sera pas de trop !_

Ce fut Rachel qui se cala, cette fois-ci, dans les bras de sa petite amie. Elle avait bien compris que Santana proposait cela uniquement pour son bien-être. Elle en rit intérieurement, qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, Santana Lopez et Kurt Hummel vivraient sous le même toit. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre, était prêt à cela uniquement pour leur amie. Aucune marque d'affection commune n'aurait pu être plus forte. Les deux femmes échangèrent un tendre baiser pendant de longues minutes, elles ne furent interrompues que par Sue venant leur rappeler qu'il fallait qu'elles retournent en cours.

 **-0-**

Ce fut le soir même que Rachel parla de ses études avec Sue qui fut fière de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille désormais. D'ici peu, elle aurait un second enfant dans sa vie et elle n'imaginait pas de meilleure exemple que Rachel et elle-même bien-sûr. La brunette tenta de convaincre Sue de la suivre à New York car elle trouverait forcément un lycée acceptant de la prendre mais elle refusa. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé grandisse entouré de buildings et puis, après tout, Lima était chez elle. Même si elle rêvait de pouvoir continuer à voir Rachel constamment, cela lui ferait du bien de prendre sur elle. L'ex-diva lui promit alors de revenir aussi souvent que possible à Lima.

 **-0-**

Quelques semaines passèrent et les New Directions étaient plus que prêts pour les Nationales. Cependant, la route pour Chicago fut longue et pleine de doutes. Ils voulaient finir en beauté, après tout, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient la possibilité de gagner tous ensemble avant d'être diplômés. Pourtant, tout ce passa pour le mieux. Ils commencèrent par « _The Edge Of Glory_ » interprété par toutes les filles, exceptées, bien évidemment, Rachel. Cela se poursuivit par Santana en solo avec « _Girl on Fire_ » et enfin, tous les New Directions chantèrent « _Paradise By The Dashboard Light_ ».

Ce fut une belle soirée et quand l'annonce de leur victoire se fit retentir, Sue fut la première à applaudir. Ils invitèrent Rachel à les rejoindre sur scène pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Elle était, non seulement leur source d'inspiration, mais la source de leur victoire. Elle méritait d'être applaudie autant qu'eux l'étaient. Ils furent acclamés par tous les élèves du lycée et préparèrent, en secret, une surprise pour Mr Schuester qui allait être élu « meilleur professeur de l'année ». Après un petit discours énoncé par Finn, ils reculèrent pour se mettre à chanter « _We are the Champions_ ».

 _\- Will, regarde !_ lui fit remarquer Emma en pointant du doigt un des membres de la chorale.

 _\- Mais c'est Rachel !_

Will n'en revenait pas, Rachel était présente parmi les New Directions et chantait devant tout le monde pour lui. Il était partagé entre un sentiment de fierté et de joie. Elle interpréta un petit morceau en solo d'une voix puissante et assurée qui lui rappela le temps où elle était juste une jeune femme avec des rêves de grandeur. Une vague d'émotion le submergea et il ne cacha plus ses larmes quand il rejoignit le groupe sur scène pour les prendre un à un dans ses bras.

Ils se prirent tous dans leurs bras dans un câlin collectif. C'était la fin d'une époque mais le début d'une nouvelle. Cette dernière année n'avait pas été de tout repos mais la joie finale qui les animait était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant et c'était tout ce qu'ils retiendraient.


	35. Epilogue : Réhabilitation au bonheur

**Disclaimer :** Glee _comme tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Ma super correctrice : Klaiindy

Merci à Alinegranger pour avoir suivi cette FF d'un bout à l'autre !

* * *

 **Epilogue : Réhabilitation au bonheur**

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la victoire des New Directions au Nationales. Dix ans où chacun avait poursuivi dans sa voie. Dix ans où bien des choses avaient changé et évolué. Rachel et Santana avaient définitivement emménagé à New York et ce fut une fois que leurs études furent terminées qu'elles prirent leur propre maison un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Blaine et Kurt avaient, également, leur propre maison dans un quartier voisin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés depuis ce jour où ils posèrent leurs valises à New York. Ils étaient plus liés que jamais.

Il fallait ajouter à cela le fait que Blaine fut le donneur pour la fille de Santana et Rachel que la brunette porta. C'était une évidence qu'elles n'allaient pas demander à un quelconque donneur. Elles avaient des amis prêts à les aider et qui seraient présent dans la vie de cet enfant. Elles ne pouvaient rêver mieux pour leur famille. Ce fut après neuf mois d'attente qu'une petite Maria Sue Lopez vit le jour. Elle avait pris ses deux ans quelques jours auparavant et menait déjà à la baguette Santana qui arrivait à peine à lui refuser quelque chose.

 _\- Tana ! On avait dit pas de gâteau avant le repas !_

 _\- Mais tu fais comment pour résister quand elle te fait les yeux doux toi ? Moi j'en suis incapable, on dirait quand toi tu me demandes quelque chose. Vous avez toutes les deux un super pouvoir, je ne vois pas d'autres explications._

 _\- Mama !_ S'exclama la petite en tendant les bras vers Santana.

Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras sans hésiter une seule seconde ce qui créa un sourire chez Rachel qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que Santana puisse être aussi maternelle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais émis le souhait de porter leurs enfants ce qui ne gêna en rien la brunette qui adorait se voir avec un ventre arrondi. Pourtant, il y avait des moments où Santana était plus accro encore à leur fille qu'à sa propre femme.

Instinctivement, Rachel caressa son ventre, elle portait un second enfant mais ce dernier ne serait pas élevé dans cette maison. Elle avait accepté d'être la mère porteuse pour Kurt et Blaine. C'était une manière de les remercier pour Maria. Ils avaient mélangé les spermes de façon à ne pas savoir qui était le père biologique, après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux des deux hommes. Rachel savait parfaitement qu'ils seraient des pères plus que géniaux, ils l'étaient déjà pour Maria qui était également leur fille à ses yeux. Santana aimait à dire qu'elle avait deux pères et deux mères.

L'après-midi même, les deux hommes vinrent chez les Lopez pour un petit moment de nostalgie. Les albums photos étaient de mise. Kurt ainsi que Blaine étaient au petit soin avec Rachel, encore plus depuis sa grossesse et ne cessaient de lui apporter divers aliments ou produits pour l'amélioration de sa grossesse qui avait été plus que fatigante pour la jeune femme. Ils s'assirent autour de la brunette et Maria s'installa sur les genoux de Kurt pour regarder les photos avec tout le monde.

 _\- Elle date celle-là !_ Fit remarquer Santana _. C'est notre remise des diplômes non ?_

 _\- Ouais, j'avais encore les yeux rouges, je venais d'apprendre que j'avais été accepté à la NYADA._

 _\- Et moi je quittais déjà plus Tana des yeux._ Rit alors Rachel.

Ils rirent ensemble de plus belle en poursuivant page par page. Ils arrivèrent à la pendaison de crémaillère où ils déposaient leurs valisent dans cette ville qui les avait déjà tant marqués que cela soit directement ou indirectement. Le temps avança puis arriva les photos des deux mariages. Rachel et Santana s'étaient mariées peu de temps après Kurt et Blaine. Les deux hommes avaient mêlés leurs noms de famille alors que de l'autre côté c'était le nom de Lopez qui avait été adopté. Rachel ne voulait plus de son nom et fut plus que ravie de prendre celui de sa femme. C'était même Sue qui l'avait conduire à l'autel ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

 _\- Moi ! Est moi su' la 'oto !_ Dit rapidement la petite fille qui en oublia de bien prononcer sa phrase.

Après l'avoir rapidement reprise, ce fut Santana qui regarda la photo avec tendresse.

 _\- C'est à ta naissance ma chérie, ta maman venait de te mettre au monde à peine une heure plus tôt. On t'aimait déjà. Remarque on t'aimait alors que tu étais encore dans son ventre._

La petite fille se mit à rire et à caresser le ventre de sa mère. On lui avait clairement expliqué qu'après la naissance, son petit frère ou sa petite sœur irait vivre chez ses pères mais qu'elle le ou la verrait souvent. La photo d'après en était une sublime de Sue aillant dans ses bras Maria avec la petite Robyn qui observait la scène, toute curieuse du nouveau membre de la famille. Tous avaient déjà bien vieillis mais ce fut quand on vit Rachel à côté de ses élèves sur leur photo de classe de cette année même qu'on put voir qu'elle n'était plus une adolescente à présent.

Les photos laissèrent alors place à certaines pages complètes. Ce fut d'abord un passage de consacré à Kurt et à la nouveauté qu'il avait apporté dans le monde de la mode. Il était en photo avec un immense sourire juste à côté de l'article. La page d'après était consacrée à Blaine et à son rôle dans _Wicked_ , les places s'étaient vendues comme des petits pains. Ils finirent alors par un article dans le New York Times traitant des prodiges d'une jeune publiciste qui faisait parler d'elle peu de temps après son arrivée dans le monde du travail. Santana pouvait être fière de la vie qu'elle menait à présent mais elle était surtout fière de la famille qu'elle avait et de la femme qui partageait sa vie.

 _\- Qui aurait cru qu'on serait là aujourd'hui ?_ Sourit Blaine en buvant un peu de son thé.

 _\- Beaucoup de choses ont évolué mais on est tous ici aujourd'hui et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais eu tout ça sans vous tous autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais surmonté tout ce que j'ai vécu sans vous tous._ Continua la brunette.

 _\- Même moi 'man ?_ Dit une petite voix.

 _\- Oui même toi ma puce._

 **-0-**

D'autres années s'écoulèrent. De longues et longues années. La jeunesse se transforma en vieillesse et les jeunes parents devinrent grands parents. Il y avait bien des années que Santana et Rachel étaient montées sur scène, elles profitaient à présent de leur retraite auprès de leur famille, de leurs amis, de leurs petits-enfants. Ces derniers étaient tombés sur un des albums photos dont faisaient souvent référence leurs grands-mères. Deux photos, mais surtout les dates de prises de ces photos, les interpellèrent. Ils allèrent donc voir Rachel et Santana pour avoir quelques réponses.

\- _Abuela_ , demanda l'un d'entre eux à Santana. _Pourquoi Grand-mère est avec un pull tout moche et presque pas maquillée ou coiffée sur cette photo-là alors que sur la seconde, qui est à peine quelques mois plus tard, elle est super jolie ?_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas tellement comment répondre à un enfant au vu du pourquoi dudit changement. Santana expliqua doucement que leur grand-mère avait vécu un moment difficile quand elle visita New-York pour la première fois. Cela l'avait changé autant physiquement que mentalement.

 _\- Mais cette ville, comme chaque personne d'ailleurs, a parfois besoin d'une seconde chance. Parfois, les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison, même les plus horribles._

Elle regarda Santana, lui prit la main et dans un élan de tendresse elle ajouta que parfois la vie est un peu comme la boite de Pandore, malgré tous les malheurs qui peuvent nous toucher, il restera toujours l'espoir. Et parfois, cet espoir est apporté par le cœur d'une personne.

 **FIN**


End file.
